Love At Last
by MysticMadameRover23
Summary: Wedding bells are in the air as Blitz proposes to Jersey a year after his return to Headquarters. The happiness is short-lived when the Rovers are called to investigate the disappearance of the German Chancellor. In the process, Jersey is kidnapped by a radical cult bent on controlling Germany. What will it take to save the day?
1. Wedding Bells

_***Note - the songs Jersey sings is "There is Nothing for Me" by Frank Sinatra and the chorus of "Touch of Sky" from the 'Brave' soundtrack. I own nothing but my original character, Jersey and the Polim family.***_

The dawn of a new day was about to make its presence known over the valley where the home of our beloved heroes resides. The golden beams of the sun broke through the darkness of the night as it heralded its message of resurrection.

Blitz's window overlooked the lush and glistening gardens that he along with the others had planted soon after he returned home. Flowers of every type were wet with the night's refreshing dew along with the many spice, herbal, and fern plants. Birds began to stir in their nests of twigs and pine straw adding their various melodies in the air.

As a gentle breeze blew through the lilies and roses, their fragrant scent began wafting its way up the side of the Doberman's wall and over his window's sill. His golden curtains rustled with the new day's breeze as he continued in the dream he was enjoying.

Deep snoring was all that could be heard from the Doberman as he lay sprawled on his stomach across his mattress with sheets and blankets tangled all around his waist.

As the aroma began to permeate the air around his nose, Blitz's nose began to wildly sniff and snort.

Lilies and roses were one of the few smells that could wake him out of a dead sleep. It reminded him of Jersey's perfume that drove him absolutely insane.

Ever since she arrived, he and Jersey had become very close. Blitz finally understood what true love really was. Every time he saw her, his hearts skipped a few beats. Something told him that she was the one meant for him.

As his still dreaming eyes remained closed, he raised up to the side of his bed to get up and follow the wonderful odor. However, before he could get five inches away from his bed, the tangled mess of his covers brought him down to the floor with a heavy thud, causing his body to jolt into reality.

"Ach…!" Blitz said aloud as he hit the carpet.

"And I vas just about to ask her…" Blitz whined as he yearned to have been able to finish the dream he was lost in.

For many weeks now, only one thing permeated his thoughts… making Jersey his bride.

"How lucky am I…?" Blitz thought.

He detangled himself and reorganized his bed back to a decent state and sat on the side rubbing his eyes as the sun began to make his room glow. He opened his curtain and greeted the beauty of a new day. Birds and butterflies were already beginning their day amongst the flowers and plants as the small stream babbled its steady rhythm.

Blitz leaned on his window sill and just took in the glorious sight. There were many days and nights he and Jersey had sat in the garden in the peaceful quiet enjoying one another's company. The garden held precious memories for them. It was where he took her on their first walk together… where he had confessed his love for her… where they first kissed… and where Jersey discovered her special abilities.

Blitz closed his eyes as he recalled that evening…

_ Blitz had Jersey wrapped tight in his arms as they gently swayed on the garden's bench swing Exile had made. He loved just being close to her. He laid his head on top of hers as they enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the brook and the chorus of frogs and cicadas. Fireflies were beginning to dance around the water's edge and illuminating patches of water lilies. Blitz deeply inhaled as he sighed to himself; he still couldn't believe the love of his life was there next him._

_ "What's on ya mind, Honey?" Jersey asked softly, turning her head up._

_ "Only you, my treasure…" Blitz said as he nuzzled her._

_ Jersey responded with smile and a sigh._

_ "Vhat about you?" Blitz asked, sensing she was thinking about something._

_ "Well… I guess I'm just kinda… frustrated…" Jersey said, looking into Blitz's eyes._

_ "Frustrated… about vhat…?" Blitz asked his pretty Border collie._

_ "Well, you and the others have super powers of some sort… I know Colleen's been training me and I can fight just as good as she can but I just feel… left out…" Jersey said as she lowered her ears._

_ "Meine Liebchen… dhey'll show up… besides… I love you just dhe vay you are…" Blitz said, kissing her forehead._

_ Jersey smiled and snuggled closer to Blitz's chest. Her soul was full to bursting. She had to let it out the only way she knew how to… and that was to sing…_

_ "Some days… when I'm awf'lly low… when the world is cold… I will feel aglow… just thinkin' of you… and the way you look… tonight…" Jersey began singing._

_ Blitz loved Jersey's beautiful crystal clear soprano voice. She filled his life with glorious melodies. It seemed to put him in a trance every time she sang. _

_ "Oh but you're lovely… with your smile so warm… and your cheek so soft… there is nothing for me but to love you… just the way you look tonight…" Jersey continued with her favorite Sinatra song._

_ Suddenly, Blitz felt like he was in a haze… he felt like he could be told to do anything…_

_ "With each word… your tenderness grows… tearing my fears… apart…" Jersey sang as blue rings of energy began projecting out of her mouth as her voice rang out._

_ Blitz felt his will disappearing. He blankly stared ahead of him as his eyes began glowing light green._

_ "And that laugh… that wrinkles your nose… touches my foolish heart…" Jersey continued._

_ Blitz continued looking straight ahead as Jersey continued._

_ "You're so lovely… never ever change… keep that breathless charm… won't ya please arrange it… 'cause I love you… just the way you look tonight… just the way you look… tonight…" Jersey finished._

_ Jersey embraced him, but noticed Blitz didn't return it._

_ "Blitz… you alright?" Jersey said as she looked in his face._

_ Blitz continued staring ahead, seemingly waiting for an order. Jersey noticed his eyes were glowing green._

_ "Wait a second… his eyes only glow white… Hmmmmm…" Jersey pondered, remembering her boyfriend's white energy beams he was able to unleash out of his eyes and hands._

_ "Blitz…? Are ya there?" Jersey asked as she shook his shoulder, hoping for a response._

_Nothing…_

_ "It's like he's in a trance… wait… I wonder…" Jersey thought._

_ Jersey snapped her fingers in front of Blitz's face as she attempted to get a response from the Doberman._

_ Suddenly, Blitz returned to reality as his eyes returned to their normal grey-blue irises set in crystal white._

_ "Huh… vhat happened…?" Blitz said, rubbing his head._

_ "I started singing and you looked like you had been hypnotized or somethin'," Jersey explained._

_ "Hypnotized…?" Blitz said, curious about what had just occurred._

_ "Yeah… that was weird…" Jersey said._

_ "Could it be…? I vunder…" Blitz pondered._

_ "Jersey, sing again…" Blitz said, having a hunch about what had just happened._

_ "Okay… 'I will ride… I will fly… chase the wind and touch the sky… I will ride… I will fly… chase the wind and touch the sky…'" Jersey sang as the same blue rings radiated from her mouth._

_ Blitz felt the same effect as he felt the same blankness in his mind reappear. His eyes began glowing green as he intently stared at Jersey._

_ When Jersey saw Blitz with the same blank, lifeless stare, she had a playful idea._

_ "If I can hypnotize… I wonder…" Jersey thought._

_ "Blitz… go and pick a red rose for me…" Jersey requested._

_ Strangely, Blitz got up from the swing and mechanically walked over to the red rose bushes that he had planted for her. He gingerly plucked one from the plant and brought it back to his mistress._

_ Jersey took the beautifully formed flower and savored the delicate scent._

_ "Wow… okay Darlin'… wake up!" Jersey said as snapped her fingers again._

_ "Ach die lieber… vhat a headache…vhere did dhe rose come from?" Blitz asked as he rubbed his temples._

_ "While you had that blank stare, I asked you to get it for me from the rose bushes you planted," Jersey said as she sniffed the flower again._

_ "Ah… vell, it looks like your super-power found you. Can I just make a small request?" Blitz asked._

_ "Anything, Baby…" Jersey agreed._

_ "Don't make it a habit of hypnotizing me…" Blitz said with a grin._

_ "I promise… unless I have to…" Jersey replied with a giggle._

Blitz laughed to himself as the memory faded. He knew Jersey was the one he had waited so long for. He had actually asked Mr. Polim for her hand in marriage a few days ago when he went with Jersey for a visit. Seeing as how John was as much a father to her as he was to Tia, Blitz thought it was only proper.

Today was a perfect day to ask her too. It was Jersey's birthday and the Polims were going to be coming for her surprise party that evening. The Rovers and he had planned it all to be set up in the garden and he was going to take Jersey out for the day down in Orlando.

"Today is too perfect!" Blitz said to himself, his tail wagging excitedly.

Blitz walked over to his dresser and opened the small top drawer and removed the small black velvet box. He opened it and viewed the glistening diamond ring he had purchased. It was a white gold band and a princess cut center diamond with three studded diamonds on either side of it. Inscribed inside the band was the special name he had for her… My Treasure.

Suddenly, a strange roaring in the pit of his stomach broke the trance he was in.

"Okay, okay… I'm going…" Blitz chuckled to himself as he closed the ring box and put it back in its hiding place.

He grabbed his clothes and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Master Shepherd had converted the one-person hall bathroom into a communal shower area for the bachelors to keep them from killing each other in the mornings.

"Ah Guten Morgan, Brüder!" Abel's bright voice called out as Blitz entered.

"Guten Morgan! Sleep well, Abel?" Blitz replied.

"Ja… and you?" Abel responded as he ruffled his towel over his head.

"Great… Brutus up yet…?" Blitz asked.

"Nein… he's still racking up on beauty sleep. He does needs all dhe help he can get though," Abel teased.

Blitz laughed as he disrobed and stepped into a shower stall and began dampening and lathering his fur.

Ever since their reunion, Blitz's family came to live at Headquarters permanently. Master Shepherd allowed Frieda and his siblings to reveal their new forms to their former master back in Berlin. Although he was slightly saddened they would no longer be around the bakery, he couldn't have been happier for them being all together again.

As Blitz continued showering, he heard Exile's deep voice greet his brother.

"Good Morning, Comrade? You have good night of sleeping?" Exile asked.

"Ja, I did. How about you, Exile?" Abel asked as he continued to brush his fur.

"Goodski… Blitz, you in hereski?" Exile said.

"Ja… over here…" Blitz replied as he rinsed his face off.

"Today is big dayski… da?" Exile said as he prepared to shower.

"Ja… I can't vait to see Jersey's face! I also have my own surprise planned…" Blitz began.

"Like vhat, Blitz…?" Abel asked.

Before Blitz continued, Brutus drug through the door. Unlike his brothers, he was always hard to get up in the mornings. He let out a loud yawn as he set his clothes down on the counter.

"Guten Morgan…" Brutus mumbled, still half asleep.

"You look like you got hit by a truck, Brutus," Abel laughed.

"You know I'm not a morning dog…" Brutus replied, rubbing his eyes as he gave Abel's shoulder a shove.

"Neither am Iski, Comrade. Anyway… whatski were you going to say, Blitz?" Exile said.

"I said I have my own surprise for Jersey tonight," Blitz said as he shut the water off.

"What is it, Comrade? You're killing me with the suspenseski…" Exile said.

Blitz grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out and sat down on one of the dressing stools in front of the large mirror.

"I'm going to ask Jersey to marry me!" Blitz said as his tail began wagging happily.

"You are… dhat's great! Dhat's my Brüder!" Abel responded, embracing his brother's neck.

"Comrade, I'm happy for youski. You've finally found the oneski for you. Jersey's going to make a wonderful mate," Exile said, shaking Blitz's paw.

"JA, Blitz, you really know how to make dhe most of a surprise," Brutus replied, slapping his brother's back.

"Danke, all of you… I'm taking her down to Orlando today while her party is prepared in dhe garden," Blitz said.

"Come onski, let's be getting ready. I can smell Shag cooking from hereski, Exile said as he stepped into a shower stall.

"I'll see you all in dhe kitchen," Abel said as he finished his morning routine and made his way down the hall.

"Ja, be right behind you," Blitz responded.

Blitz went over to the large wall dryer Master Shepherd had designed for them and began getting the dampness out of his fur. Brutus and Exile each took a shower stall and began lathering their fur.

Blitz shook his fur as it dried so it wouldn't fall flat against his body. After he turned the dryer off, he ruffled his head fur into his now normal shaggy spike hairstyle. He pulled his blue jeans and green polo shirt on and headed out the door.

Exile was right… the mouth-watering aroma of freshly baked muffins, sausage, and eggs filled the air of the hallway outside the kitchen doors.

Blitz entered the double doors to see most everyone already up and milling around the dining area.

Master Shepherd was pouring himself and Professor Hubert a cup of fresh coffee. Hunter and Colleen were just sipping on their steaming hot mugs of coffee, tea for Colleen. Weis and Frieda were sitting at the island doing the same. Abel was next to Weis reading the entertainment section of the paper, browsing for any performances happening locally. Greta was warming her paws around her mug of apple cider, while Elise was reading the novel Blitz had bought for her last Christmas for the third time, 'The Secret Garden'.

He could hear Shag and Muzzle clinking and clamoring around in the kitchen as breakfast was in its final stage of preparation. He looked around the room and found his beloved Jersey standing by the window sipping on a glass of orange juice admiring the view of the early morning activity in the garden.

"Mornin' Blitz!" Hunter greeted as the Doberman walked in.

"Good Morning!" Master Shepherd resounded.

"Yes, a 'Good Morning' to you, my boy," Professor Hubert said.

"Ja… Guten Morgan to you all too! Mutter… Vater… you two sleep vell?" Blitz asked his parents, embracing their necks.

"Ja… vunderful, meine Söhne… ever since ve have been here… it's like a dream…" Frieda replied, ruffling Blitz's head.

"Guten Morgan, meine Schwesters!" Blitz said as he lightly embraced Greta and Elise.

"Guten Morgan, Blitz!" Elise replied, looking up from her book.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed dhat book so much, Elise," Blitz said.

"Ja… it's my favorite in my whole library," Elise replied.

"And dhat is saying someting…" Greta added, knowing Elise had hundreds of books in her collection.

Blitz laughed as he made his way over to Jersey.

"Dhere's my birthday girl! Happy birthday, meine Liebchen!" Blitz said as he gave Jersey's cheek a kiss.

"Thank you, Honey. This has to be the best birthday I've ever had already just by being here and being with you," Jersey said, returning the kiss.

"I have your birthday surprise right here…" Blitz said as he dangled a green embossed enveloped in front of Jersey.

"Ooooo… can I open it now…?" Jersey asked, tail wagging in excitement.

"Ja… of course!" Blitz replied.

Jersey quickly tore through the decorative paper covering, revealing a green ornately sequined card.

On the cover, it read in large bold golden cursive: 'Today is a special day, A day I celebrate you…' Inside, it read: 'and what better way is there than a day trip to Orlando for two!'

"Orlando…? We're going to Orlando!?" Jersey said.

Blitz nodded as his face couldn't contain the smile seeing his love so excited.

"AAAHHH! When are we going?" Jersey squealed as she jumped into Blitz's arms.

"Ha-ha! We'll leave right after breakfast!" Blitz replied.

"Sounds like a rather fun day, Blitz!" Colleen replied.

"Indeed, have as much fun as you can!" Abel said.

"Yes, there's so much to do there," Master Shepherd said.

"Anyone know what's taking Exile and Brutus such a long time?" Professor Hubert asked.

As if on cue, Exile and Brutus came rushing through the kitchen doors.

"Didn't think you would be joining us this morning…" Hunter said with smile, knowing Exile and Brutus were always the last two up.

"Very humorous, Comrade…" Exile replied.

"Ja… mornings would be fine… if dhey didn't have to be so early…." Brutus added.

Everyone laughed at that and took their seats at the table, while they waited for Shag to finish.

"I do praise Shag so much for vhat he does for us every single morning. Every day he prepares such vunderful meals," Greta said as she took her seat by her mother.

"I agree…" Brutus said.

Suddenly, the aroma from the kitchen became stronger as Shag wheeled out the mounds of food he had been preparing since before the sun even decided to wake up.

Since it was Jersey's birthday, he made her favorite breakfast: strawberry cheesecake muffins, maple-cured sausage links, and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese cooked into them.

"Aww, Shag, you made me my favorite breakfast for my birthday…?" Jersey said to the Sheepdog.

"Reah… Rararara Rarararara…" Shag replied, saying he wanted to make sure she started her special day off right.

"Thank you, Shag!" Jersey said, giving the sheepdog a kiss on the cheek.

Shag blushed as he served everyone's plate. He gave Jersey the first muffin hot out of the tin.

"I agree… I say Shag deserves a round of applause for what he does for us every day…" Master Shepherd said as he began clapping.

Everyone joined in praising the sheepdog's hard work. Shag comically took a bow as the clapping stopped and everyone began to enjoy the wonderful food.

"Yum! These are probably the best Shag has ever made," Jersey said as she took another bite of her muffin.

"Da, Comrade Shag is more of culinary mastermind," Exile commented.

"Hey Blitz, I need to talk with you about something right quick, if you don't mind," Hunter asked as he got up from the table.

"Okay…" Blitz asked, knowing where Hunter was headed.

He followed Hunter down the hall a little ways until Hunter stopped in front of the door to the vehicle hangar.

"What is it, Hunter?" Blitz asked.

"Just being sure about tonight… Colleen and I are going to get the Polims right after you and Jersey leave. Exile, Abel, and Brutus are going to go and get the decorations we ordered. Your mom and dad are going to set everything up and help Shag and Muzzle make the cake and snacks. Master and Professor Hubert will keep you informed of our progress before you guys get back tonight. We already bought our gifts, so that saves us some time. Is there anything I'm missing?" Hunter asked.

"Ja… dhat's everyting… there is one more surprise…" Blitz said with a smile.

"What is it, man?" Hunter said with a confused look.

"I'm going to ask Jersey to marry me…" Blitz said as his tail began wagging at the thought.

"Really…?! Blitz, that's great!" Hunter said, firmly shaking the Doberman's paw and pulling him into his shoulder.

"Danke… she truly is dhe vun I've vaited for…" Blitz said.

"Now, this wasn't something I was predicting. So, we're good…?" Hunter said, making his way back down the hall.

"I believe so, Hunter," Blitz replied with a chuckle at one of Hunter's signature lines.

"Good… you two have a great time today," Hunter said.

"I'm just as excited for it as she is. I've mapped out everyting…" Blitz said, smiling broadly.

As the re-entered the dining area, everyone was putting their dishes away and helping Shag carry them back into the kitchen. After Jersey had taken care of hers, she walked over to Blitz and clutched onto his arm.

"Ready to go, Liebchen?" Blitz asked.

"I just need to run back and grab my purse and we should be good…" Jersey said.

"Okay, I'll be in dhe Street Rover," Blitz said.

"Okay…" Jersey replied as she headed toward her room.

Master Shepherd reached into his shirt pocket and handed the keys to the Street Rover to Blitz.

"Be careful and just relax and have fun," Master said.

"Dankeschön, Master. The relaxing part might be easier said than done…" Blitz said, seeing Jersey was out of ear-shot.

"What do you mean?" Master Shepherd asked.

Blitz looked around, making sure Jersey wasn't around.

"I'm going to ask Jersey to marry me tonight," Blitz said.

"Blitz, this is wonderful! I can tell you two were meant for one another," Master Shepherd said, embracing the Doberman.

"I agree totally," Hunter added with a smile of approval.

Blitz smiled as he turned toward the hallway seeing jersey returning from fetching her purse.

"I'm ready, Darlin'," Jersey said.

"Happy Birthday, Jersey," Master Shepherd said.

"Thank you, Master," Jersey replied.

"Indeed, I hope you have fun," Professor Hubert said.

"Oh, I will. Anywhere I go with Blitz is always a good time," Jersey said as she gently latched onto Blitz's arm.

"Vell, daylight is burning avay… let's go. See you all tonight," Blitz said as he and Jersey headed toward the vehicle hangar.

"Bye, guys," Hunter said.

As soon as the roar from the Street Rover's engine was heard disappearing to the outside world, Master Shepherd turned to Hunter and said, "Well, let's get work. Professor, I'll stand watch in the communication bay if you'll keep me updated of where everything is every hour or so. That way I can let Blitz know."

"Can do, Master," Professor Hubert agreed.

"Colleen and I better go and get the Polims. Master, can we take the Cloud Rover?" Hunter asked.

"Of course… here you go…" Master said, handing over the keys.

"Thanks! See ya later!" Hunter said, dashing off to retrieve his wife so they could leave.

"I'll go and see about Exile's group," Professor Hubert said as he made his way to the garden.

Master nodded in agreement as he made his way back to his office. Today could not get any better.


	2. A Birthday To Remember

***The songs in this chapter are "The Day I Fall in Love" and snippets of Frank Sinatra songs. Enjoy and review please!***

As the Street Rover flew along the highway at warp speed, Blitz and Jersey were enjoying 'Frank Sinatra's Best Hits' in the CD player. Blitz was leaned back in the seat enjoying the song, 'I've Got the World on a String', while Jersey was looking out the window daydreaming.

_ 'I've definitely got my world on a string and sittin' on a rainbow…' Jersey thought._

"Destination to be arrived in ten minutes…" the GPS robotically recited.

"Wow… I didn't think we would be there so fast," Jersey said.

"Ja… Exile sure did a great job on dhe upgrade on dhis last veekend," Blitz said, complimenting the husky's overhaul.

"So, what all are we going to do when we get there?" Jersey asked, turning towards Blitz.

"Vell, I tought ve could go around Downtown Disney," Blitz said.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Jersey said, grasping one of Blitz's paws.

"I tought you'd like it…" Blitz said with a smile.

"Destination arrived… please prepare to stop…" the GPS announced.

Blitz and Jersey buckled their seatbelts and waited for the Street Rover to come out of warp speed.

"Here ve are…" Blitz said as the Street Rover parallel-parked along the street across from the Downtown Disney area.

"Wow… that's convenient…" Jersey said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gathered her purse.

"Again… Exile is a genius vhen it comes to making tings vork better and faster," Blitz replied as he stepped out of the car, checking to be sure he had everything he needed.

Blitz locked the doors of the bright red street vehicle as Jersey wrapped her paw around his and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm so excited. I've never been anywhere like this," Jersey said as they crossed the street and approached the crowded, clamoring sidewalks and streets of the Downtown Disney Marketplace.

Shops of every type lined the boardwalk, filled with goodies and merchandise that would qualify it for a one-stop shopping experience. People turned their heads as the two Cano-Sapiens walked through the crowd.

"See anyvhere you vant to go…?"Blitz asked as they strolled along the breezeway against the shop windows.

"Everything is so inviting… it's hard to decide," Jersey said.

"Why not start here, lovely miss…?! Come in and I, Mr. Grunvichie, will take your portrait like you were in the Old West… Medieval times… or even at a Fifties' Sock Hop…!" a shop owner with a British accent quipped as he popped out of his portrait studio, overhearing the conversation of the two unique characters.

"Oh my…!" Jersey said, startled at the shop owner's sudden appearance.

"My apologies, I've just never seen anything like the two of you before… I would give me great pleasure if you would grace my humble studio with your presence," Mr. Grunvichie said with a bow.

"Vell, Liebchen…?" Blitz said, wondering where his girlfriend's decision lay.

"Why not…? It sounds like fun… a great way to start off my birthday trip," Jersey smiled.

"How much do you charge, Mr. Grunvichie?" Blitz asked.

"Oh, let this be my special birthday gift to the lovely lady. My heart overflows at this opportunity. Oh by the way, you can call me Sam," Mr. Grunvichie said as he led the two into his shop.

"Oh please don't give us special treatment… you have to make a living too," Jersey argued.

"Please, I'm doing this out of a desire to… not obligation. Now, what style would you like to start with?" Sam asked.

"Look here, Liebchen… how about dhis?" Blitz said, motioning for Jersey to look at the example photo he was viewing.

"Hmmmmm… it reminds me of the Sinatra era… I love it..." Jersey said, giving Blitz's cheek a small kiss.

"May I…?" Sam gestured to see the example photo.

Blitz handed him the laminated photo. Sam adjusted his small gold-rimmed glasses that fell almost to the end of his nose as he looked the photo over, thinking about what he would need.

"Oh yes… this one is perfect… follow me back here to the dressing rooms and we will get started," Sam said with a broad smile as he ducked behind a dark curtain with Blitz and Jersey right behind him.

"Here we are… now I'll bring the costumes in. You two just get comfortable in a dressing room. Miss, leave the pink scarf that's inside tied to the doorknob so I'll know who's where," Sam instructed as he went into the costume closet.

Blitz and Jersey nodded in agreement as they each took a separate room. Jersey tied the pink silk scarf on the door knob as she waited.

Inside the cramped room, Blitz's body began to almost quiver in nervousness. The thought of proposing to the beautiful creature he loved with all of his heart in the next dressing room over was enough to make his knees buckle and head swim with passion.

Suddenly, a knock came at the small room's door.

"Sir, I have your costume on the door. Come back up into the studio when you're finished," Sam said through the door.

"Dankeschön, Sam," Blitz said as he opened the door and slipped the hangars onto the hook inside of the door.

Sam couldn't have chosen better… it was a light grey three-piece double-breasted suit complete with light grey felt fedora hat with a large feather protruding out of the edge.

"Wow… Jersey's gonna flip…" Blitz said as he pulled his shirt off.

Meanwhile, Jersey heard Sam's footsteps coming towards the door to her dressing room. She overheard him handing Blitz his costume for the photo shoot then a small knock came at her door.

"Miss, here is your costume. Just come up to the studio when you're ready…" Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Jersey said as she opened the door and retrieved the sparkling emerald green dress and accessory bag.

"Hope Blitz's jaw is ready to drop…" Jersey smiled to herself.

After she fitted the dress to her slim figure, she took the small satchel of bobby pins Sam had put in the accessory bag and pinned her hair back, similar in appearance to the photo upstairs. She slipped the silver silk gloves up her arm and fastened the necklace and earrings on.

Blitz fastened the last button on the suit's jacket and smoothed the shoulders out. He grabbed the fedora and fixed it on his brow. As he took one last view in the mirror, he smiled broadly.

'I look like dhe cover of dhe 'Sinatra' CD back in dhe car…' Blitz thought, recalling the cover image of Frank Sinatra in a similar looking outfit.

Blitz poked his head out of the door and heard Jersey still inside her dressing room. He quietly snuck upstairs to the portrait studio and awaited the arrival of his starlet.

Jersey had just brushed over her lips with deep red lipstick when she heard Blitz walk by. She smiled as butterflies filled her stomach again. As she turned around viewing herself in the mirror, she couldn't have been happier. She slipped out her door and headed up the stairs to the portrait studio.

Meanwhile, Sam was setting up his lights and camera around Blitz making sure everything was, in a word, 'picture' perfect.

"I still can't believe my luck seeing two of the Road Rovers out on the street. I say, I never did ask you your name, Sir…" Sam said as he plugged in the last light.

"I'm Blitz and the pretty lady vith me is my girl, Jersey. I can't tank you enough for all dhis. I tink it means more to me dhan…" Blitz said as he trailed off into a daydream.

"You're one lucky bloke, I'd say," Sam said as he walked over to his camera.

Blitz didn't reply. He was lost in the whirlwind of nervousness and excitement building up within his soul.

"I say, Blitz, would you mind going ahead and posing for me over there against the bar," Sam requested.

No response…

"By jov'… I say… Blitz… are you alright?" Sam said, waving a hand in front of the Doberman's face, snapping him back to reality.

"Hmmm… oh I'm sorry, Sam… just got a lot on my mind…" Blitz said with a blush.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Jersey, would it…?" Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Ja… I'm going to propose to her tonight. I have huge surprise party planned. The odher Rovers are preparing vhile I take her around Orlando for dhe day," Blitz explained in a soft voice to be sure no one could hear in case Jersey walked in.

"Well, congratulations, my boy. This makes this all the more exciting for me. Now, go ahead and lean against the bar over here on one hand. There… that's perfect… now, we just need a starlet…" Sam said as he positioned Blitz.

As if on cue, the gentle clink of a women's heels entered onto the studio's hardwood floor. Blitz's jaw seemed to hit the floor as Jersey came into the light. She was literally drop-dead gorgeous.

The strapless emerald green dress sparkled in the light accented by the silver arm-length gloves and crystal jewelry. As she walked, he noticed that there was a narrow slit all the way up to her hip on one side. He fought back the drool pooling at the back of his throat.

"Wow…" Blitz thought.

"Indeed, you look ravishing, dear girl. Now, here put your back against the bar and look up at him. This should be a great first shot," Sam said as he positioned Jersey into the scene.

After they were in place, Sam took his position behind his camera and readied them for the flash.

All Blitz could do was stare into the beautiful eyes of his love. He couldn't believe how he ended up having her on his right arm.

Jersey was just as mesmerized. Blitz looks so suave. Having him for her man was something dreams were made of… but in her case, they were true!

"Alright… ready… 3…2…1…" Sam counted down as a brilliant flash flickered and captured the couple.

After a few more poses, Sam took the film reel back into the dark room while Blitz and Jersey changed back into their clothes.

As they waited in the lobby area for Sam to return, Blitz's heart was beginning to beat faster as he continued to ponder how to go about asking the most precious treasure to him the most intimate question ever. Suddenly, a light-bulb went off in his head…

"I know… I'll vait till she's opened all her gifts and I'll be dhe last vun… perfect…" Blitz decided.

"I can't wait to see what the pictures look like! You looked just like Frank Sinatra," Jersey said as she stepped into Blitz arms.

"Ja… and you looked drop-dead gorgeous… like you alvays do…" Blitz said with a smile received a kiss for the compliment.

The curtain to the dark room flipped open and out walked Sam with a large wall frame and two eight by ten frames.

"Here we are… What do you think? I used our first shot as the wall hanging. I thought it captured you two perfectly," Sam said, revealing the three portraits.

"Sam, they're absolutely wonderful! Are you sure we can't get you to accept anything for all this work?" Jersey said with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Indeed not, my dear girl! I'm just happy that you enjoyed yourself," Sam said.

"Dankeschön, Sam… for everyting…" Blitz said.

"Anytime, Blitz… anytime… now, you both have a wonderful day!" Sam said.

They waved goodbye as Blitz gathered the frames as they went back and put them inside the Street Rover.

As Blitz locked the vehicle, Jersey's stomach began growling.

"My goodness… what time is it, Darlin'?" Jersey asked.

"Wow… it's already twelve-thirty! You ready for lunch…?" Blitz replied after checking his watch.

"I definitely am… I didn't realize we were in the portrait studio that long!" Jersey said as she and Blitz crossed the street again.

"Ja, I'm starving. I know a great place dhat I tink you're going to really like," Blitz said as they continued back down the boardwalk.

"What don't I like when I'm with you?" Jersey said as she squeezed Blitz's paw.

_**Meanwhile at Headquarters…**_

Hunter and Colleen had just returned from picking up John and Tia Polim for Jersey's party.

"I still can't believe it… my Jersey is going to be engaged! It's enough to make you just shout for joy!" Tia said happily.

"It sure is… it didn't surprise me none when Blitz asked me for her hand," John added.

"I'm happy for both of them. So, John, why don't me and you head to the garden help the guys finish decorating," Hunter led.

"Let's go into the kitchen, Tia, and see what we can do," Colleen said, heading inside with Tia right behind her.

Outside, Exile, Abel, and Brutus were feverishly at work decorating the garden's circular courtyard.

Exile was standing on a ladder stringing green, pink, and white paper lanterns all across the web-work of steel electrical twine he had woven around the branches of the blooming magnolia and cherry blossom trees that encircled the courtyard.

Brutus was wrapping the strands of bubble lights around the tree trunks and along the same lines Exile had tied. As he finished one tree, he traced the line of the path with the lights.

Abel was setting up tables and putting out chairs for everyone. He had a buffet line laid out on one side, another set making a long dining table, another for gifts, and one for the cake. Each was draped with a floral embroidered green tablecloth and accented with rose and lily centerpieces. He had light green cushioned white chairs along the dining table as well as another area for when Jersey would open her gifts.

"Hey guys! Anything we can help with?" Hunter said as he and John entered the garden.

"Wow… y'all have certainly done a great job! This place is beautiful!" John exclaimed.

"Well, Comrade Blitz keeps it upski more than we do," Exile said as he hung the last white paper lantern in the wire.

"In any case… wow!" John said.

"Ve are pretty much done for out here… ve can bring our gifts down and out dhem on dhis table. Ve may be of more use in dhe kitchen…" Abel said as he set up the last chair.

"Hunter… could you help me finish dhis last tree up before ve head inside?" Brutus called out.

"Sure thing…!" Hunter said as John followed to see if he could help.

"I just can't seem to reach dhat last branch…" Brutus explained.

"Let me get on your shoulders… maybe I can…" Hunter said.

Brutus knelt down so Hunter could step up onto his broad shoulders. He slowly raised up holding onto Hunter's feet as he stretched toward the branch he needed.

"Can you get it, Hunter?" Brutus asked.

"Yeah… one second…. There…! Okay, bring me down, Brutus," Hunter said as he tied the end of the light strand to the branch.

"Danke… dhat's all I had left," Brutus said.

"Great… let's head inside then. We can grab some lunch while we're at it," Hunter said as his stomach roared in agreement.

"Da, you took wordskis right out of my mouth, Comrade Hunter!" Exile laughed.

Inside the kitchen, Shag, Frieda, Weis, and their daughters were leaning against the counters resting as their dishes either simmered, baked, or broiled away.

Shag had prepared his famous Spicy Pepperoni Strombolis for everyone for lunch, one of their favorites. They had been baking away while he was busy perusing his recipe for Jersey's birthday cake.

Since Jersey loved strawberries and cream, he had decided on a three layer strawberry cake with a strawberry gelee' filling and frosted with vanilla buttercream dyed green. He was also going to make it four tiers high.

Frieda had prepared another one of her future daughter-in-law's favorite treats, Wibelies, small sweet biscuit-like cookies. She made the maple and honey variety instead of the usual vanilla, Jersey's preferred flavor.

Weis was pulling the main course out of the rotating smoker Master had installed in the kitchen a few months ago. It was beautifully smoked pork shoulders with a darkly caramelized bark encrusting the juicy flesh.

"OH my… dhat smells heavenly, meine Liebe," Frieda praised as the wonderful aroma of hickory smoke and roasted pork filled her nose.

"Danke, Liebling, I learned from dhe best," Weis said, referring to Shag.

"Are you vanting to put dhe sauce in now or let everyvun put their own on…?" Frieda asked.

"Let everyvun put their own on so dhey can decide…" Weis replied.

Frieda nodded in agreement as she set the barbeque sauce back inside the refrigerator.

"Vhat do you two have going over dhere, Greta?" Weis asked his daughters as he placed the pork into a container to cool.

"Elise and I made our creamy red potato salad and corn gems, Vater," Greta responded.

"I'm drooling just tinking about dhose…" Weis chuckled.

"Ja… Jersey's going to love dhis," Elise said happily.

Suddenly, the aroma of freshly baked pizza dough, Italian spices, and pepperoni filled the noses of the Doberman family.

"Speaking of drooling…" Frieda said.

Shag pulled his strombolis out of the oven and carefully pulled each on off the pan onto a plate.

"Wow, Shag, those look delicious!" Colleen said as she and Tia entered the kitchen.

"Rank Rou! Rara…?" Shag said, holding a plate out to Colleen and Tia.

"Oh… these are for lunch…?" Tia asked.

"Reah…!" Shag nodded.

"Well… so much for being of any help…" Tia said.

"Ve pretty much have everyting done. All ve need is a birthday girl," Frieda said, walking over to the snack bar and taking a seat.

"I agree. Oh, I can't wait to see her. I'm sure today has just been wonderful for her already," Tia said as she took a seat at the snack bar as well.

"Ja… not to break the conversation, but ve better eat dhese before dhey get cold…" Weis said.

"You and your stomach…" Frieda said with a playfully sarcastic look on her face.

"Weis… would you…?" Colleen requested.

"Ja, I'll ask dhe blessing," Weis agreed.

"Dear Lord, Ve praise you for your blessing of dhis day to celebrate somevun so precious to us. Ve tank You for Jersey and vhat she means to each of us. Bless dhis food Shag has prepared for us to give us dhe strength to make today dhe grandest of all. Ve tank you again in Your precious name ve pray… Amen," Weis prayed.

"Amen to that…!" Tia said in agreement.

As they dug into their delicious meal, the boys marched in from outside.

"Hey… you started without us," Hunter whined playfully.

"As good as these are, Love, you fend for yourself," Colleen said with a giggle.

Shag dished up more strombolis as everyone gathered at the snack bar and enjoyed their lunch.

"I wonder what all Blitz and Jersey have been up to so far…?" John wondered as he took another bite.

"I think I can answer that, John," professor Hubert said, coming into the kitchen to join the others for lunch.

"Comrade Blitz text youski already…?" Exile said, surprised.

"Yes, he said that he and Jersey have been to a portrait studio owned by a British man named Sam Grunvichie. He made theirs for free even though he insisted on giving him something. He also said Sam was thrilled to have met members of the Road Rovers in person. He'll show us the portraits tonight. They're on their way to lunch now," Professor Hubert reported.

"Wow, sounds like dhey've already had a blast," Elise said, taking a sip of her Diet Cherry Coke.

"And it's only going to get better…" Frieda said with a smile.

_**Back in Orlando…**_

Blitz smiled as they walked down the other side of specialty shops and trinket vendors. Jersey was so enthralled with the sights around her she didn't notice Blitz stop in front of a tropically decorated restaurant window.

"Here ve are, Liebchen…" Blitz announced.

"Oh… The Rainforest Café… looks like fun!" Jersey said as she followed Blitz inside.

They approached the hostess' station to put their name down and wait for a table.

"Welcome to The Rainforest Café! It'll be about five or ten minutes. Do you mind waiting?" the hostess asked.

"Not at all…" Blitz said, taking the reminder buzzer from her.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen any of the Road Rovers in person. This is such a pleasure!" the hostess said.

"Well, thank you!" Jersey replied.

The wait seemed like only seconds as Blitz and Jersey roamed around the lobby taking in the detail of the scenery and the animatronic animals and plants. Jersey could've sworn she heard a jazz band from inside the restaurant.

"I wonder if they have a live band here… or even karaoke…" Jersey thought excitedly.

"Rovers, party of two…" the hostess called out.

"Oh… dhat was fast…" Blitz said.

"Follow me, please…" the hostess said.

She led them to the center of the seating floor underneath the brightly lit Amazonian canopy skylights in front of the robotic elephant in full view of the live jazz band that was performing on the tree trunk stage floor.

"Would you mind if we had a photo taken? We like to hang photos of famous stars that come here," the hostess said.

"Sure…!" Jersey quipped.

"Thank you…! Stacie should be with you in a moment," the hostess said as she rushed off.

"I never tought of being a Road Rover as being 'famous'," Blitz thought as he browsed over the menu.

"Well, Darlin', we are pretty out of the ordinary…" Jersey said.

"Point taken…" Blitz said.

"Hmmmm… I think I'll do the Amazon Fajitas. Do you know what you're havin', Love?" Jersey said as she closed her menu.

"Ja… dhe Flat Iron Combo vith Coconut Shrimp are speaking to me," Blitz said as he stacked his and Jersey's menu together.

Suddenly, every employee at the restaurant marched from their places and gathered around Blitz and Jersey's table.

"Oh… I didn't think we'd be that popular," Jersey said, smiling.

"Okay, everyone! Ready… 3…2…1…" the hostess said as she set the timer on the camera.

Blitz and Jersey smiled as they posed with the staff members.

*FLASH*

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm Stacey! Can I start you off with something to drink… an appetizer maybe?" Stacey said, ready to take the order.

"Vell, could ve start vith the Appetizer Adventure? I vould like a peach-berry iced tea… Jersey…?" Blitz said.

"I'd like the same…" Jersey said.

"Great! Are you ready to order also?" Stacey asked.

"Ja… I vill do dhe Flat Iron Combo vith Coconut Shrimp," Blitz said.

"I'll have the Amazon Fajitas, please," Jersey said.

"Excellent! Let me get this put in and I'll be right out with your drinks," Stacey said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Wow! This place is spectacular, Blitz!" Jersey said as she turned toward the stage.

"I agree… hey… listen…" Blitz said as they both turned their attention to the stage.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! We will be starting our Jungle Karaoke Talent Show in just a moment. If anybody out there wants to have a shot at winning the grand prize of a free Sparkling Volcano dessert and a one hundred dollar gift certificate to the Rainforest Gift Shop, come on down!" the announcer said over the plant-like speakers.

"I wonder if they accept canine contestants…" Jersey thought aloud.

"Vhy don't you try, Liebchen? You'll blow dhem avay vith your voice!" Blitz encouraged.

"Alright! I'll be right back," Jersey said as she made her way to the stage to put her name in.

Blitz smiled as he knew Jersey jumped at any opportunity to sing in public. Jersey seemed to be born for the spotlight.

Jersey hopped back with an almost glow on her face.

"Vell…?" Blitz asked.

"They said I could go first!" Jersey squeaked out.

"Vunderful…!" Blitz said.

"And… I asked what they had on the karaoke machine and guess what…?" Jersey said.

"Vhat…?" Blitz asked, curious why his love was so excited.

"They have our song 'The Day I Fall in Love'… so I put both of us down…." Jersey smiled.

"Really…? I love singing vith you… dhis day couldn't get any better," Blitz said.

Not boasting on himself, but Blitz had a smooth bass voice of his own that he was quite proud of. Combined with Jersey's soprano voice, they were always a hit when it was Karaoke night at Headquarters.

"I can't wait!" Jersey said.

"Here we go… two peach-berry iced teas… your appetizer should be out in just a minute or two," Stacey said, breaking Jersey's excitement.

"Thank you," Jersey said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! Give an encouraging round of applause for our first contestants and special guests, Blitz and Jersey of the Road Rovers!" the announcer called from the stage.

"You sing…?" Stacey asked the pair.

"All dhe time…" Blitz said.

"I pounce on every opportunity I can!" Jersey said.

"Cool… good luck!" Stacey said as she continued about her work.

Blitz and Jersey made their way to the stage as the audience greeted them with thunderous applause.

"Take it away whenever you're ready…" the announcer said, taking his place off stage.

"Thank you…" Jersey said, giving the man in the sound booth the go ahead to cue the music.

As the beautiful melody lilted through the room, the seemed to disappear to Blitz… all he could see was Jersey.

"Just an ordinary day… started out the same ol' way… then I looked into your eyes and knew… today would be… a first for me… the day I fall love…" Blitz began as his voice focused on Jersey.

"On the day I fall in love… the sky will be a perfect blue… and I'll give my heart forevermore to someone who… is just like you… the day I fall in love…" Jersey added to the music.

"People all say 'Love is wonderful'… that the bells will ring… the birds will sing… the skies will open… I wonder where's that great big symphony…" They sang together.

"Roll over, Beethoven… won't you play with me…" Jersey sang.

As the instrumental played, Jersey stood closer to Blitz and kissed his cheek elicited an 'Aww' from the audience.

"And I'll never promise to be true… to anyone…" They sang together.

"Unless it's you…" Blitz sang out.

"Unless it's you…" Jersey echoed with all her heart.

"The day I fall in love…" They sang in unison.

"People all say 'Love is wonderful'… that the bells will ring… the birds will sing… the skies will open… I wonder where's that great big symphony…" They sang together.

"I'll be your Beethoven…" Blitz sang out as Jersey continued.

"Roll over, Beethoven…" Jersey sang.

"Come and play with me…" Blitz echoed.

"Just an ordinary day… started out the same ol' way… then I looked into your eyes and knew… today would be…" Both canines serenaded.

"A first for me…" Jersey finished the phrase.

"A first for me…" Blitz added.

"The day I fall in love…" They sang.

"I know you were there…" Blitz sang.

"The day I fall in love…" They sang as the song ended.

The audience went absolutely insane! Their applause shook the entire room as the announcer came back up to the stage. All that could be heard was cheering, shouting, whistling, and feet stomping the floor as another member of the sound board came and whispered something in the announcer's ear.

"Really…? They all backed out…?" the announcer asked, bewildered.

"Yeah… one guy said that there was no way anybody else could hold a candle to these two…" the sound board member said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Due to a sudden default, here are our winners!" the announcer said.

More thunderous applause and cheers resounded throughout the room.

"Here you are as promised… a gift certificate for the store and a free Sparkling Volcano dessert!" the announcer awarded, handing the slip of paper to Blitz.

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank you!" Jersey shouted.

"Dankeschön, everyone! You've made her day, which makes mine as well!" Blitz returned.

"Let's hear it for the Road Rovers!" the announcer said, ensuing another round of echoing applause.

Blitz and Jersey made their way back to their table as the restaurant returned to its normal hustle and bustle.

"Wow! You two were absolutely fantastic! Here's your appetizer sampler. Your order should be out any minute," Stacey said.

"Thank you very much," Jersey said.

After they had asked 'grace' over their food, Blitz and Jersey began enjoying the tasty treats of miniature chimichangas, Spinach & Artichoke dip with multicolored tortillas chips, Monster mozzarella sticks, and chicken tenders.

"These are delicious," Jersey as she swallowed another bite of a mini chimichanga.

"Ja… dhis dip is really good too," Blitz said as he reached for another chip.

"I was surprised at that. I'm usually not a fan of spinach anything, but this has really changed my mind," Jersey said.

As Blitz took another drink of his tea, the animatronic elephant behind him suddenly trumpeted causing him to spit his drink out in shock and surprise.

"Oh… my… Blitz… are you alright?" Jersey asked, trying to restrain a laugh.

"Ja…" Blitz responded as he looked at Jersey's biting her lip trying not to snicker.

Seeing her struggle to hold back from making a spectacle of him, Blitz couldn't help but burst out laughing at himself. Jersey couldn't hold in her laugh any longer and joined in with him nearly bringing her to tears.

As soon as they calmed down from their laughter, Stacey arrived with their entrées, hot and sizzling.

"Here we go… Amazon Fajitas… and a Flat Iron Combo with Coconut Shrimp… I have your dessert on order… just let me know when you're ready for it… can I get you anything else?" Stacey said.

"Nein… I believe ve vill be fine..." Blitz said, still chuckling from what just happened.

"Just as long as the elephant doesn't trumpet again…" Jersey said still laughing.

Stacey laughed along with them, knowing many before them being startled by the animal's loud sound effects.

"Alright… enjoy your meal," Stacey said as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Wow…" Jersey said, looking at the sizzling onions and peppers inside her fajitas.

"I agree… dhey really know vhat dhey are doing back dhere," Blitz said as he began cutting into his steak.

Jersey began assembling her fajitas as Blitz savored his steak and shrimp. They quietly ate as soothing sounds of being in the jungle played over the speakers.

Jersey almost couldn't contain the happiness building inside her. She was with the one that she loved on what had already been the best birthday ever enjoying lunch in the coolest restaurant. She smiled as she enjoyed every morsel of her lunch. She couldn't have dreamed of anything better…

Blitz was feeling the same as he munched on another shrimp. His nervousness had left him to be replaced by sheer excitement. He knew Jersey was completely overjoyed, but couldn't wait to see her reaction to what awaited her back at Headquarters. The love he always dreamed of was sitting right across from him…

As they each finished their entrées, Stacey appeared as if on cue.

"Ready for that dessert…?" Stacey said as she cleared the dishes away.

"Yes, please…" Jersey said.

"Alright! Be right back," Stacey said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"I'm usually not much for sveets, but for some reason I am today," Blitz said.

"Wish I could say that…" Jersey said with a cute smile, referring to her huge sweet tooth.

Blitz laughed at that knowing she was usually always the first to dessert back home.

As if on cue, Stacey appeared carrying a large ice cream volcano drenched in chocolate lava topped with lit sparklers.

"One Sparkling Volcano…!" Stacey said with a gleeful smile as she set the dessert in the middle of the table.

"Wow…!" Blitz and Jersey said in unison.

"Enjoy… and your meal is on us today," Stacey said.

"You don't have to do that just because we're Road Rovers. We pay just like anyone else," Jersey said humbly.

"I'm just the messenger. The order came from the manager," Stacey said as she waited on her other tables.

"My goodness… where do you attack it from first…?" Jersey asked comically.

"I guess in dhis case… the divide and conquer strategy is dhe best option…" Blitz replied with a smile.

"Aye-aye, Captain…" Jersey quipped as she dug her spoon into the steaming chocolate fudge covered vanilla bean ice cream.

Slowly, but surely, they devoured the decadent sweet treat. Time seemed to stand still as they both were lost in a daydream world. Today would be one for the history books as being in every way, shape, form, and fashion… perfect to them.

*CLINK*… *CLINK* went their spoons inside the empty dessert bowl.

"That was delicious… I couldn't eat another bite," Jersey said, wiping her mouth.

"You vant to go look around dhe gift shop, Liebchen…?" Blitz asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes… if I can manage to get up after a great meal like that," Jersey said as she stood up and stretched out.

They entered the palm tree and tiki torch framed door to the gift shop and began browsing the unique selection. Stuffed jungle animals, T-shirts with the restaurant's logo, several varieties of jewelry, toys, beach accessories, and everything in between could be seen from end to end. Jersey strolled around the T-shirts and other types of clothing while Blitz looked around the beach accessories.

Jersey flipped through the plain-style T-shirts with just different designs of the rainforest and jungle animals and passed over to a rack with summer dresses. She browsed all the way to the back when she found a green, yellow, and orange mottled pattern sleeveless sundress that reached all the way to her ankles. She looked at the tag and saw it was her size… and affordable. She draped the dress over her arm while she continued browsing the store.

Meanwhile, Blitz had found a blue polo shirt with a tropical fern pattern swirled into the fabric… visible only up close and a tropical themed Hawaiian style shirt. He looked up and saw Jersey still looking around. He went up behind her as she looked at the earrings and laid his head on her shoulder like a parrot.

"Oh…! You scared me, Blitz!" Jersey said, giving him a reassuring nuzzle.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Have you found anyting?" Blitz asked, stepping back.

"Yes… I found this dress, some gold bangles, and this blue flower hair pin. I'm looking for a pair of earrings and I'll be ready," Jersey said.

"Wow… dhat dress is a good find," Blitz said.

"Thanks… oh… here's some that will be perfect…" Jersey said as she picked out a pair of stacked gold hoop earrings.

They approached the register and handed the cashier the gift certificate they had won earlier.

"Alright… you have twenty-five dollars left… is there anything else you see that you'd like…?" the clerk informed.

"You see anyting else, Jersey…?" Blitz asked, not wanting anything else for himself.

"Hmmmm… what about one of those frogs up there…?" Jersey asked, pointing behind the cashier.

"Those are exactly twenty-five dollars. It would be perfect," the clerk said as she reached up on the shelf for the stuffed animal.

After gathering their purchases, they made their way out of the gift shop back through to the front door of the restaurant. They began walking out of the restaurant when Stacey called after them, running with a CD case and photo frame in her hand.

"Wait…! You forgot something!" Stacey called.

Blitz felt his back pocket and found his wallet and the keys to the Street Rover and saw that Jersey had her purse. What did they leave behind…?

"What did we forget?" Jersey asked.

"This… the sound guys taped your performance and put it on a DVD for you and we made a copy of the picture and framed it," Stacey explained, revealing the DVD and the photo in the jungle-themed picture frame.

"Oh… thank you so much… this has been the best birthday ever!" Jersey exclaimed, giving Stacey a hug.

"Dankeschön… dhis means a lot…" Blitz added.

"It's our pleasure. I hope you come back and visit us again really soon. Have a great afternoon!" Stacey said.

"Oh we will… thank you again," Jersey said.

Stacey nodded as she headed back inside.

Blitz wrapped his arm around Jersey's shoulders as they exited the restaurant. Jersey couldn't help but hold on to the stuffed frog as she strapped it to her purse. They went and placed their shopping bags back in the Street Rover and went back onto the boardwalk.

_**Back at Headquarters…**_

Shag was putting the finishing touches on Jersey's birthday cake. He had just assembled the final tier with Master's help and was beginning to cover the bright pink cake with the pastel green frosting.

"Very good job, Shag!" Master Shepherd praised.

"Rank Rou!" Shag replied.

Frieda and Tia were forming the flower decoration out of pink or white frosting onto parchment paper to make it easy to transfer onto the cake when Shag was done.

Colleen, Greta, and Elise were washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen as every went to keep it from piling up.

"This has to be one of the biggest birthday parties we've ever put together," Master commented as he sat down and viewed his communicator.

"Vell… technically it's a birthday party and engagement party all rolled together," Greta said as she rinsed out a mixing bowl.

"True there… I wonder how the rest of the men are faring outside…" Colleen thought out loud.

The rest of the boys along with Professor Hubert had vacated outside to put the final preparations together as the afternoon sun loomed in the sky.

Hunter and Exile were cleaning the fountains and the cobblestone pathways while John, Abel, Brutus, and Weis trimmed the hedges, policed up the flower beds and shrubs, and straightened the tables and chairs. Professor Hubert helped where he could, but kept an eye on his communicator in case Master Shepherd was to call.

"Comrade Blitz needs bigski payday for all the keeping up he does out here. I need shower already and it's not even darkski out yet," Exile said as he wiped his brow, smearing dirt over his forehead.

"Ja… I agree. Vhat time vere dhey coming back anyvay…?" Weis asked.

"Blitz told me they would be here around five-thirty and the party would start around six o'clock. It's three forty-five now, so it gives us enough time to freshen up," Professor Hubert said as swept the last bit of dirt and dust into the dust pan.

"Looks like ve finished everyting dhat needs to be done out here…" Brutus said, dusting his hands.

"Jersey is going to love all of this…" John said.

"Well, she is a valuable member of the team…" Hunter began.

"And ourski family…" Exile added.

"About to be more of a part after today…" Weis said, with a proud smile.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna shower and get ready for later. See ya!" Hunter said.

"Ja… I agree vith him. See you all later," Weis said, following Hunter inside.

"Oh, Comrade John, you can follow us. We all shareski a big shower room since we are allski still single," Exile said.

"Sounds fine to me… y'all have a change of clothes…? I seem to have gotten dirt and mud all over me," John said.

"Ja… plenty… ve have a closet attached to the shower room so you can pick so out dhere," Brutus said as the group headed inside.

Meanwhile, Shag had just finished evenly coating Jersey's cake and motioned for Frieda and Tia to begin applying their frosting flowers and leaves.

"This cake has Jersey's name written all over it. Shag, you did a great job. I'm glad to have gotten to help," Tia said as she gently placed her pink frosting rose on the first tier.

"Rahhh… rararararararararara…" Shag mumbled.

"I'm sorry… what…?" Tia asked with a confused look.

"He said dhat it's his pleasure to do dhis for Jersey. She's a great friend," Frieda translated.

"Oh…" Tia realized with a smile.

"Are there any more dishes over there?" Colleen asked from her place at the three basin sink.

"Just the utensils we're using to decorate, Colleen," Tia replied.

"Can ve help…?" Greta asked.

"Here… use dhe green icing tubes to draw stems and vines along dhe flowers ve are putting on and us dhe pink icing for swirls and dots…" Frieda instructed.

Colleen and Greta grabbed a green icing tube and Elise grabbed a pink tube. They began carefully and tediously adding the accents creating an edible work of art.

"Vunderful job, everyvun!" Frieda said as she along with the others stepped back and looked at the cake.

"Wow…!" Colleen said.

Suddenly, Master Shepherd's communicator began to ring.

"Hello… Blitz! How is everything going? Really…? That's great… can't wait to see it later! Alright… see you then… bye…" Master spoke into the small device.

"So… vhat's going on vith dhem?" Elise asked.

"Blitz said they ate lunch at a place called 'The Rainforest Café' and got to participate in a karaoke contest. He and Jersey won! He said there was so much more, but he would tell us later. He said she was having a glorious time," Master said.

"I can't wait to hear about their adventure… We just need to get the rest of the food prepared and…" Tia began.

"Rararara Rarararara rarararara ra…" Shag mumbled to the girls.

"Are you sure you don't need us to help you get the rest of food ready, Shag?" Colleen asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Reah..." Shag nodded

"Vell, ve do need to freshen up for dhe party tonight…" Elise said, looking at her dish pan paws and dirty apron.

"Alright then, I'll meet you all outside later…" Colleen said as she headed for her room.

"Ja… same here, meine Tochters (daughters)… see you in a bit…" Frieda said going down another hallway.

"Vell, let's go to our shower room, Elise…" Greta said, leading down the far hallway.

"Ja… I'm glad I only have to share a bathroom vith you and Jersey… I feel a little sorry for dhe boys…" Elise giggled.

Greta laughed along with her sister as they entered their shower room to prepare.

_**Back in Orlando…**_

Blitz and Jersey made their way down the boardwalk towards the beach the hustle and bustle of the crowd seemed to be creating an almost deafening roar.

Suddenly, Jersey's ears perked up at what sounded like a whimper.

"Blitz, do you hear that?" Jersey asked her beau.

Blitz turned his ears in every direction, but couldn't pinpoint anything unusual.

"Nein… vhat do you hear, Liebchen?" Blitz asked.

The sound grew in Jersey's ears and immediately she recognized it… it was a little girl crying...

"It sounds like a little girl crying… Look!" Jersey said, rushing off.

"Vait!" Blitz called as he tried to follow her.

Blitz could barely keep up with her as she wove in and out and around people in the crowd. Eventually, she came to stop beside a little red-haired girl crying her heart out sitting on the edge of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Jersey said, kneeling beside her and placing her paw on her shoulder.

The little girl looked up and saw Jersey's friendly face and managed to stop her tears.

"Wh… who are you…?" the little girl asked.

"My name's Jersey. I'm a Road Rover. What's your name?" Jersey asked.

"Kelsey… Mommy told me I can trust a Road Rover. I can't find my mommy. I don't know where she is," Kelsey began as tears overtook her again.

"There… there… it'll be alright," Jersey said embracing her gently.

"Jersey… vhere's dhe fire…? Oh…" Blitz said, realizing what had just happened.

"Blitz… this is Kelsey. She's can't find her mother," Jersey explained as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

"Oh my… Kelsey… vhere did you last see your mutter?" Blitz asked.

"She was right here beside me… then she was gone," Kelsey choked out.

"Easy… here… Little Froggy will make it all better," Jersey said giving Kelsey her stuffed frog.

"She can't be very far," Blitz said, scanning the crowd.

"What does your mommy look like Kelsey?" Jersey asked.

"She has hair like me and she wore a pretty green dress today," Kelsey said, clutching the frog tightly.

"Vait… I see her. Hang on…" Blitz said, rushing over to a woman fitting Kelsey's description.

The young woman seemed to be searching frantically for something or someone… she had to be her.

"KELSEY! KELSEY! MY BABY… KELSEY!" the young woman called at the top of her lungs.

"MISS! MISS!" Blitz shouted to her.

"HUH?!" the young woman turned to see a large humanoid canine trying to get her attention.

"MISS!" Blitz said out of breath as he caught up to her.

"I can't find my baby! Have you seen her?" the young mother asked frantically as she kept scanning the crowd for any sign of her little girl.

"Ja… my girlfriend found her and is vith her now. Let me take you to her," Blitz said, motioning for the young woman to follow.

"Oh Thank Heaven!" the young woman said as she ran behind Blitz through the throng of people.

Jersey was still had Kelsey in her arms and was playing with her with the stuffed frog.

"KELSEY! MY BABY!" the young woman shouted, seeing her child unharmed.

"MOMMY!" Kelsey shouted as she ran to her mother's arms.

"Oh Kelsey… Mommy's sorry… I thought you were right behind me… Thank Heaven you're safe…!" the young mother said as she clutched her little girl close to her.

Blitz and Jersey smiled seeing the mother and child reunited.

"Oh… how can I ever thank you…?" the mother asked.

"No thanks needed… just seeing little Kelsey safe is reward enough…" Jersey said.

"Thank you… so much…Come on, Sugar Bear… let's go get some ice cream…" the young mother said.

"Yay!" Kelsey said.

Kelsey and her mother walked away while Blitz and Jersey continued on their walk down to the beach area.

"I'm glad we still can help others wherever we are…" Jersey said as she and Blitz walked from pavement to sand.

Surprisingly, the beach side of the boardwalk was completely empty. It was just the two of the strolling the white sand hand in hand, listening to the waves crash in the distance as the sun began to set.

"Wow… its beautiful…" Jersey said as they continued down the almost empty coastline.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Blitz said, as he stopped and pulled Jersey close to him.

Jersey looked into his eyes and smiled broadly. Blitz nuzzled her nose as he gently drew closer to her face.

"Blitz…" Jersey whispered.

"Treasure…" Blitz replied, touching his nose to hers.

Jersey closed her eyes slowly as Blitz embraced her tenderly. Blitz tenderly touched his lips to hers. A flood of passion rushed through their senses. Blitz felt like he was on top of the world as their kiss continued. Jersey felt like she was floating in mid-air… literally. She briefly looked away and saw that she and Blitz were about two feet off the ground.

"Oh my…" Jersey said, breaking their sweet moment.

"Vhat…?" Blitz said, not realizing what was going on.

"Look down…" Jersey motioned.

Blitz broke out of his passion induced trance and saw that he had caused both of them to levitate.

"My energy must be building… and it had to find a release point… hope Jersey doesn't suspect…" Blitz thought as he slowly brought them back to the ground.

"That actually felt really nice… defying gravity while you kissed me made it even more magical," Jersey said as she nuzzled Blitz's chest.

"I'm glad to know dhat, Liebchen. The sun is starting to go down. Ve better start heading back home," Blitz said, beginning to walk back towards the boardwalk.

"Blitz… can we stay just a moment longer? The sunset is already so beautiful…" Jersey pled with her sparkling eyes.

"Of course…" Blitz said as he embraced her tightly.

The sky swirled with pinks, yellows, and purples as the sun said goodbye to the wonderful day they had enjoyed. As soon as the sun was no longer visible, Blitz and Jersey made their way back to the Street Rover.

As soon as he engaged the warp speed and set the auto-pilot, he leaned back and turned the Frank Sinatra CD back on. Jersey laid her head back and closed her eyes to rest. It had been like she was literally a queen for a day… and she was about to become something she never expected to become…


	3. Magical Proposal

_**Back at Headquarters…**_

As everyone else was cleaning up, Shag had arranged the buffet line with all of the goodies he and the girls had prepared. Shredded BBQ pork shoulder with Challah bread buns, Creamy Red Potato Salad, Crispy Corn Gems, and the Maple-Honey Wibelies were all lined in order, waiting to be devoured.

Shag had just set the four-tier birthday cake when Hunter and Colleen entered the courtyard. Hunter had dressed in his light grey dress pants and dark green short-sleeved dress shirt with his bright red leader's collar underneath the shirt collar. Colleen had donned a bright fuchsia pink tea-length dress that had short cap sleeves. She had curled her hair and pinned it up in a loose up-do.

"Wow, Shag! Great job with the cake!" Hunter complimented.

"Rank Rou! Rah rarararararara…" Shag said, giving the girls and Master Shepherd their credit.

"Really…? Cool!" Hunter said.

"Oh the excitement is killing me, Huntie!" Colleen said as she and Hunter took a seat near the lily pond.

"I know… It's amazing to see how much Blitz has changed over the past year…. Now he's found the love of his life… what more could anyone ask for?" Hunter said.

"It is unbelievable… to think that a little over a year ago we almost lost him… but we actually found the real Blitz that was there all along," Colleen said, leaning on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah… we're all stronger as a team… and as a family…" Hunter said, pulling his wife close to him.

"Comrades…! We ready to partyski…?" Exile said in his deep voice as he came into the light of the paper lanterns hanging above him.

Exile had chosen a light orange long sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants for the evening. He had decided to wear a black tie embellished with a swirled pattern instead of his red collar.

"I can't wait to get this thing rollin'… you bring your gift down yet, Exile?" Hunter asked.

"Da, Comrade… Youski…?" Exile asked.

"Yeah… how much longer will the guys be?" Hunter inquired.

"Not too muchski… they were all about dressed when I leftski closet," Exile said as he pulled up another chair.

"Well, look at this beautiful scene…" Professor Hubert said as he entered the courtyard.

The Bloodhound had put away his lab coat and was clad in a royal blue polo shirt and khaki dress pants.

"I know… you all did a great job out here," Colleen complimented.

"Well, thank you, Comrade Colleen…" Exile replied.

Soon after Professor Hubert arrived, Weis and Frieda entered the glorious scene, looking their very best.

Weis was dressed in a bright white long sleeved dress shirt with a pastel green paisley tie around his neck and jet black dress pants. Frieda was wrapped in a an emerald green silk gown with a sweetheart neckline and long bell sleeves, fitted to her slim figure. She had braided her floor-length black hair and had carefully pinned it up like a crown on the top of her head.

"You're looking pretty dressed up there, Weis!" Hunter said, shaking the Doberman's paw.

"Vell… my son is getting engaged tonight… pretty special occasion in my book," Weis said.

"I agree… Frieda, that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Colleen noticed, giving her a hug.

"Danke, Colleen, you look very nice tonight as vell," Frieda replied.

"You all look wonderful… this is truly a celebration," Master's voice came from behind them as he entered the party scene.

Master Shepherd has dressed for the occasion in a beige dress shirt with a dark brown tie with a tan diamond design and dark brown dress pants.

"Ja… have you heard any from Blitz since last time, Master?" Weis asked.

"Yes… they are just about here. Blitz said that Jersey was going to freshen up when they got back. He has her thinking they are going out to dinner alone," Master explained.

"Bolshoi… what a surpriseski is waiting for Comrade Jersey…" Exile said.

"I still can't believe I'll have anodher Tochter…" Frieda said with tears in her eyes.

"Are dhey here yet?" Brutus called out as he and the remaining bachelors entered the party scene.

Brutus was robed in white dress pants and a pastel blue short-sleeved dress shirt. Abel had chosen navy blue dress pants and a blue and green striped polo shirt. John had changed into black dress pants and a ruby red long-sleeved dress shirt with a red and black pinstripe tie.

"Almost…" Hunter replied.

"Oh good… dhen ve haven't missed anyting…" Elise said, entering with the rest of the ladies.

Elise had wrapped herself in a yellow and pink flowered A-line ankle length dress with a white bolero covering her shoulders and matching pearl stud earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She had actually taken her hair out of its usual braid and let it flow over her shoulder in long black waves and curls. Greta had on a bright green calf-length sundress that was covered in a pink lily design, a pink jacket, and rhinestone jewelry. She had curled her hair and pinned them up on the crown of her head. Tia had found a fitted black silk gown with a bright teal short-sleeved top embellished with matching beadwork around the collar and matching teal jewelry. She had Elise and Greta put her hair up on the crown of her head making her wild red hair drape down her neck.

"It's about time you all got ready…" Colleen said, teasingly.

"Very funny, Colleen…" Greta said.

"Now… all we needski is guest of honor…" Exile said.

Everyone brimmed with excitement as they awaited Blitz's call that they had arrived.

Meanwhile, Blitz was lost in his own mental paradise as Frank Sinatra's voice flowed through the speakers of the Street Rover while Jersey lay asleep against the window.

'_Strangers in the night… exchanging glances… wand'ring in the night… what were the chances we'd be sharing love… before the night was through…'_

As the verse echoed through Blitz's mind, he recalled the night a little over a year ago he had asked her to go for a walk with him… the night Cupid's arrow found its target…

'_Something in your eyes was so inviting… something in your smile was so exciting… something in my heart told me I must have you…'_

From that night on, there was no doubt in his mind that she had been the one made for him. Her emerald green eyes left him speechless and her warm smile brought so much joy to his heart.

'_Strangers in the night… two lonely people we were strangers in the night… up to the moment when we said our first 'Hello'… little did we know… love was just a glance away… a warm embracing dance away…'_

There were so many memories re-playing in Blitz's mind that he couldn't think fast enough to go through them all: The day they first met… their first kiss… all the special occasions…

'_And ever since that night… we've been together… lovers at first sight… in love forever it turned out so right… for strangers in the night…'_

"Strangers in dhe night… really describes how ve met…" Blitz thought as he recalled the night of his accident.

'_Love was just a glance away… a warm embracing dance away… ever since that night… we've been together… lovers at first sight… in love forever it turned out so right… for strangers in the night…' the song ended._

Blitz sighed to himself. In just a few hours, Jersey would be his… forever.

"Now approaching destination… please prepare for arrival…" the GPS system announced.

Blitz raised his seat up and buckled his seatbelt. He turned to Jersey and gently nudged her shoulder, not wanting to disturb her beautiful sleeping form.

"Jersey… we're almost home… you need to buckle back up…" Blitz coaxed.

Jersey groaned as she stretched her arms in a big yawn, "Oh goodness… I didn't think I was that tired. I do feel better though."

Jersey raised her seat up and fastened her seatbelt as the Street Rover came out of warp drive and flew through the vehicle tunnel leading to the hangar.

Once the vehicle parked itself in its designated space, Blitz and Jersey exited and headed back inside with the day's gifts and surprises.

"I'm going to go freshen up for dinner, Honey. You sure you don't mind carrying all that…?" Jersey said as they stopped outside her room.

"Of course I don't mind, Liebchen. Just call me when you're ready… I do have someting to show you before ve leave, okay…?" Blitz replied.

"Really… more surprises…?" Jersey said, her eyes gleaming.

Blitz smiled and nodded.

"How did I manage to find a dream like you…?" Jersey cooed.

"A better question is how did I manage to find such a treasure like you…?" Blitz returned.

Jersey smiled and kissed his lips quickly as she helped him put her gifts away.

"I won't be long. I promise," Jersey said as closed her door.

"Take as long as you need, Liebchen…" Blitz beamed to himself as he flew down the hall to the showers.

Inside the shower room, Blitz took out his cell and called Master Shepherd.

"Blitz…!" Master Shepherd responded with excitement.

"Master, ve are home. Jersey is in her room getting ready. Ve'll be out dhere in about half an hour," Blitz said, quietly so as not to echo.

"Great…! We're all here," Master Shepherd replied.

"Vunderful…! Danke, Master…" Blitz said as he ended the call.

Blitz stepped into his designated shower stall and began lathering his fur, losing himself in the excitement building inside of him. He almost levitated right out of the stall!

Blitz laughed to himself as he rinsed himself off and headed to the dryers.

After drying his fur, he wrapped his towel around his waist and dashed back to his room to change. He had laid out a new pair of light brown dress pants and a new pastel green dress shirt with a dark green tie embroidered with a clover leaf design.

As he fixed his tie, he looked at his reflection in the mirror on his dresser. After so long, he could finally look at himself and know that he was the happiest dog in the whole world.

He reached into the top dresser drawer and pulled out the small velvet box and revealed the precious ring inside. He removed it from its cushioned place and slipped it into his shirt's left breast pocket.

He heaved a sigh of nervousness and excitement all mixed together. He exited his room and made his way back down the hall.

Meanwhile, Jersey had just finished showering and was curling her hair at her vanity mirror. She unrolled the last hot rollers and gently pulled her sides back creating a wavy drape from the crown of her head down to the middle of her back.

She had donned the new dress she had received at the restaurant along with the accessories before applying her signature eye-makeup. She smoothed an ocean blue cream eye shadow over her eyelids and teased her lashes with just a hint of jet black mascara.

She lightly colored her lips with a deep pink lip stain and then slipped on her high-heeled tan sandals.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it…?" Jersey asked teasingly.

"The man of your dreams…" Blitz cooed through the door with a slight chuckle.

"You can come in, Darlin'," Jersey said.

Blitz slowly opened the door and stood silently in awe at the beautiful sight before him.

"Mein Gott… she's gorgeous…" Blitz thought to himself as his heart began to beat wildly.

"You ready for your surprise…?" Blitz asked as he offered his arm to her.

"Oh, you're killing me…" Jersey whined.

Blitz laughed and covered her eyes tenderly with one paw as they made their way outside.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath for Blitz and Jersey to arrive.

"Vhat is taking dhem so long…?" Brutus spoke up.

"Blitz said it would be about half an hour… it's only been twenty minutes…" Master said.

"Wait… listen… they're coming…!" Hunter said, perking his ears up.

"Quick everyone… hide…" Professor Hubert said.

Hunter and Colleen ducked behind the free-standing white calla lily patch. Weis and Frieda slid behind one of the cherry blossom trees. Exile crouched down behind the short end of the present table. Abel and Brutus climbed up into another cherry blossom tree, hiding behind the fully-bloomed branches. Master Shepherd, Professor Hubert, and Shag all hid behind the cake table. John and Tia found a spot near the water's edge to keep out of sight.

"Blitz… pleeeease… one little hint…." Jersey begged as she kept her eyes closed beneath Blitz's paw.

"Nein, Liebchen… you'll see in just a minute… keep your eyes closed…" Blitz whispered in her ear.

Blitz led her to the middle of the courtyard and made eye contact with everyone around so the surprise would be on cue.

"Okay, Liebchen… ready…?" Blitz said teasingly.

Jersey nodded excitedly.

"Okay… 3…2…1…" Blitz said as he counted down.

As he released his hand over her eyes, everyone jumped out from their places and yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JERSEY!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH…! A surprise party…! Y'all did all this for me…?" Jersey squealed.

"Well… we wanted to make this the best birthday you've ever had… since it's your first one as a Road Rover…" Colleen said, giving the Border collie a hug.

"Yes… plus the fact we all love you…" Tia said, embracing her dear friend.

"Oh my… it's almost too much to take in… today has been the most wonderful…" Jersey beamed.

"Raaa rarararara raaa…!" Shag announced ringing a handball signaling dinner.

"Let the party begin!" Master Shepherd agreed.

Everyone took their seats, giving Jersey the seat of honor at the head of the table. After a word of thanks from Master Shepherd, the food began to travel around the table.

Shag began serving the steaming hot BBQ pork onto the warm challah buns as everyone else passed the corn gems, potato salad, and Wibelies around.

"Wow… I didn't think I was this predictable…" Jersey giggled as she popped another corn gem into her mouth.

"Predictable… more like an open picture book…!" Elise laughed.

Jersey blushed as she took another bite of her potato salad.

"Today has been the best day ever!" Jersey thought.

"Blitz, tell us what allski you did today…" Exile asked the Doberman.

"Vell… vhen ve got to Downtown Disney and just started valking down dhe street looking in vindows… You tell dhem vhat happened next and I'll get dhe picture out…" Blitz said to Jersey as he rummaged under his chair.

"We kept on walking and then this very kind British man popped out of his photography shop and startled me… His name was Sam Grunvichie. He showed us around his shop and insisted on taking our pictures. He wouldn't even take any payment or anything! Here… look at this…" Jersey motioned for Blitz to reveal the picture.

Blitz turned the picture of him and Jersey in the Sinatra scene around.

"Wow! That's an awesome picture! He did all that for free…?" Hunter said.

"Yep… sure did… he had never seen a Road Rover in person before so just the opportunity was payment enough according to him…" Jersey explained.

"You twoski look perfect… like you were actually thereski…" Exile added.

"Thanks, Exile!" Jersey replied.

"What else happened…?" Tia asked.

"I had already looked up a restaurant on dhe boardwalk, dhe Rainforest Café," Blitz continued.

"Oh it was absolutely amazing! Animatronic animals everywhere… rainforest themed entrées and desserts… the wait-staff dressed in safari guide costumes…" Jersey rambled off.

"Ja, ve vent in and dhe hostess insisted to have a photo taken vith us and the entire staff. Dhey even gave us a copy," Blitz said, holding up the other photo frame.

"Oh, they were so wonderful to us…" Jersey said as she finished her plate.

"Dhey even had a karaoke competition dhat Jersey and I vun…" Blitz added.

"Really…?! Oh man…! I wish we could've been there…!" John said.

"Actually, they taped it for us… you bring the DVD down, Blitz?" Jersey asked.

"Right here…!" Blitz said, presenting the CD case.

"Maybe we can all watch it later…" Master said.

"Vhat song did you two sing?" Frieda asked.

"Our favorite… 'The Day I Fall in Love'…" Jersey said, smiling at Blitz.

"How fitting…!" Weis said with a laugh.

As everyone finished their dinner, Blitz and Jersey told about the prizes they won and how they were able to help a lost little girl find her mother.

"Even out and about relaxing, y'all find some way to help a person… that's cause enough for celebration!" John said.

"Vell, if ve are all finished eating… vhy don't ve let dhe birthday girl open her gifts…?" Weis said as he stood from the table.

"Oh y'all are determined to spoil me… everything today has been more than enough…" Jersey said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, come now, surely you're curious…?" Colleen asked.

"Ok… maybe a little…" Jersey blushed.

"Ha-ha… I thought so…" Colleen said as she and the other girls went over to the benches by the present table.

Blitz and the other men hung back for a moment. Blitz took a deep breath trying to rid himself of the nervous but joyful knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Nervous, buddy…?" Hunter asked the Doberman.

"Ja… a little… you feel dhis vay vhen you asked Colleen…?" Blitz asked.

"You have no idea… I was so nervous my voice squeaked…" Hunter said with a laugh.

"So, vhen are you going to ask…?" Abel inquired.

"I'm going to vait till she opens everyone else's gifts and be dhe last vun…" Blitz said with a smile.

"Dhat sounds perfect, meine Söhne…" Weis said, squeezing Blitz's shoulder.

"Let's get over dhere before she starts wondering…" Blitz said as the boys gather around.

Blitz sat down next to Jersey and Shag passed her his gift first. Jersey took the bright green bag topped with pink and white tissue paper and revealed the deep green bejeweled make-up case, a vintage silver mirror, and a green-handled brush set.

"Shag, they're beautiful!" Jersey exclaimed.

"Ra rarararara…" Shag said, telling her to open the make-up case.

Jersey unzipped it and found it filled with a variety of cream eye shadow; lip stains, and mascaras… everything that she used.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Shag!" Jersey thanked the large sheepdog.

"Rarara rarararara…" Shag returned.

Jersey set the items back inside the bag as Tia handed her a narrow box wrapped in pink paper with a green bow on the top. Jersey tore the paper and lifted the lid on the box and saw a pastel green sundress with a pink floral print she had been drooling over for the past year. It even had a matching pink shrug and heels.

"Tia…! It's the dress I saw that first time we went to the mall together… I love it!" Jersey squealed.

"I'm glad, my Jersey-Girl. I knew you'd love it," Tia replied.

Jersey smiled broadly as she folded the dress and accessories back into the box. John was next and handed her another pink box that was a little bit on the heavy side.

"My goodness… it's heavy… what in the world…?" Jersey said as she opened the lid.

"Since you have such a beautiful voice, I thought this would be right up your alley," John said as Jersey lifted the gift out.

"A karaoke machine… with accompaniment CDs…! It's perfect…! Thank you, Mr. Polim!" Jersey said happily.

"You're welcome, my dear," John replied.

"I can't wait to go through all of them…" Jersey said as she set them in her growing stack.

Hunter and Colleen grabbed their gifts and handed them to Jersey. Hunter's was inside a large teal bag with cream and orange tissue paper. Colleen's was inside a large white bag with pink tissue paper.

Jersey lifted the tissue paper out of Hunter's bag and found a Blu-Ray edition of her favorite movie, Brave; the full soundtrack, and a book titled 'Learning Gaelic for Dummies'.

"Hunter… this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Jersey said, flipping through a few pages of the book.

"You're welcome. Glad you like it…!" Hunter said.

Jersey set Hunter's items back inside the back and Blitz pushed it to the stack growing behind Jersey's chair. Jersey lifted the pink paper out of Colleen's bag and pulled out a soft green bathrobe with matching slippers along with a large spa set in her perfume's scent, Rose and Lily Mist.

"Colleen, it's perfect and in my perfume's scent. Thank you so much," Jersey thanked the Collie.

"I'm so glad you like them, Jersey," Colleen said with a smile.

Exile presented Jersey with a shiny jet black portfolio case and a red embossed envelope. Jersey gently opened the ornate envelope and read the gift certificate. It was a one-hundred dollar gift certificate to her favorite salon, Le Chien Beau.

"Wow Exile! One hundred dollars to my favorite salon…?" Jersey said.

"Da, Comrade… I thoughtski you'd like it… open the case…" Exile replied.

Jersey clicked the latch open and revealed a fourteen piece silk scarf set made in Moscow, Russia with a gold flower pin to fasten the scarves. The scarves were brightly decorated in red, gold, and white Russian designs.

"Exile… they're beautiful… thank you so much…" Jersey thanked the husky.

"Since you are always wearing pretty scarves in fur, I knew you'd like these," Exile said.

Jersey smiled as she gently closed the case and gingerly set it inside another one of her gift bags.

"This is from Professor Hubert, Muzzle, and me… I hope you like it, Jersey," Master said, handed Jersey an extra-large neon green bag.

"My goodness… what in the world could this ever be…?" Jersey said as she unfastened the bag.

She lifted out a brand new bed linen and comforter set complete with decorative pillows. It was a green and cream floral design, perfect for Jersey.

"I love it! Thank you so much! Boy, I didn't realize I was this easy to buy for," Jersey said with a smile.

"Ha-ha… well we're all glad you are!" Tia said.

"Oh my… y'all couldn't have made my day more wonderful…" Jersey said.

"And ve're not even finished yet…" Blitz said with a smirk.

"What…?" Jersey asked.

"Dhere's vun more gift you've yet to open… more like accept…" Blitz continued.

Everyone tried their best to keep calm to prevent giving the surprise away.

"What are you talking about, Darlin'?" Jersey asked, curiosity growing.

Blitz reached into his pocket as he dropped to one knee in front of Jersey. He took Jersey's left paw and held it between both of his.

"Jersey, ever since I met you I've finally understood vhat real love is. For years, bitterness kept me from seeing it. Jersey… vhat I'm trying to ask is… Jersey… vill you… vill you marry me…?" Blitz said as he presented the beautiful ring.

Jersey was shocked! She could barely speak from the tears of joy building in her eyes. The man of her dreams was asking for her hand!

She swallowed the knot in her throat and replied, "YES! YES! Yes, I will!"

Jersey fell into his arms, hugging him as hard as she could, not wanting to let him go. Blitz could no longer contain the energy and happiness that had been building up inside him all day. He wrapped his arms around her and shot straight up into the sky howling with joy at the top of his lungs.

Everyone erupted in applause and cheers that echoed through the evening air. Blitz flew through the air doing loop-de-loops and twirls with Jersey in his arms. Before his energy depleted, Blitz stopped right in mid-air and gave Jersey a long passionate kiss.

"Ich liebe zie… I love you," Blitz said.

"I love you too, Blitz, Oh you've made me so happy…" Jersey said as happy tears flowed down her muzzle.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me too… a bride of my own… it's a dream come true for me…" Blitz said as he descended onto an oak tree branch overlooking the garden.

He tenderly slipped the ring onto her left paw and clutched it tightly.

"Mine too… did you have a date in mind…?" Jersey asked.

"Vell… I vas looking at maybe three months from now… plenty of time to get everyting ready…" Blitz said.

"Sounds great to me, Love…" Jersey said, nuzzling Blitz's neck.

Several moments passed and everyone wondered if Blitz would ever come back down.

"You tink he got stuck…?" Abel joked.

"Ahh… dhe joy of having somevun to love who loves you in return… noting on dhis earth could be more precious…" Frieda said as she leaned against Weis's chest.

"I agree…" Weis smiled as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Rararararararararararararara rarara…" Shag said, hoping they would return soon so they could cut the cake.

"I'm sure dhey'll be along, Shag. I can't vait to taste it either. You worked so hard on it," Elise said sweetly.

Shag blushed as he nodded in agreement. Hunter and Colleen looked at one another with a knowing smile.

As if on cue, Blitz returned with Jersey in his arms to be greeted with many congratulations and support.

"Oh meine Söhne, ve are so proud of you. Now, you remember our tradition… Ja…?" Frieda said as she embraced her son.

"Ja, Mutter… I do…" Blitz replied.

"What tradition…?" Colleen asked.

"It is a time-honored tradition in our family dhat vhen sons choose a bride dhat his family gives her a strand of real pearls as a token of acceptance. Jersey, meine heart is overjoyed. Blitz couldn't have chosen better. To our future Tochter, Frieda, I, Abel, Brutus, Elise, and Greta vould like to present you vith dhis…" Weis stated as he pulled out a gleaming strand of rare pink pearls.

"I couldn't… it's… it's too much…" Jersey stammered.

"Bitte, dhis is our vay of saying ve couldn't be prouder to have you join our family. Please…" Frieda explained.

Jersey wiped her eyes, humbled at how much her future in-laws loved her. She lifted her hair as Weis fastened the clasp of the necklace around her neck.

"Rararararara! Rararararara rarararara," Shag said, leading the engaged couple to cut into the cake.

Muzzle bounced up and down happily at the prospect of the delicious cake.

"Alright, Muzzle, alright… Ha-ha… and I thought I had the sweet-tooth around here…" Jersey said, scratching Muzzle's ears.

Shag handed the knife to Blitz as he and Jersey sliced into the beautiful edible artwork. As everyone finished their piece of cake, Blitz got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I also want to announce dhat our wedding date is set to be in three months. Danke for all you've done today. I couldn't ask for a better family dhan all of you," Blitz said.

"The pleasure was being ours, Comrade," Exile replied.

"Yeah, bro, we just did what we do for family," Hunter added.

"Danke, Hunter," Blitz said.

Master looked at his watch and couldn't believe how late it had become.

"My goodness, it's already eleven-thirty! I hate to leave good company, Rovers, but I had best turn in for the night. Congratulations to you both!" Master said.

"Blimey… time flies when you're having fun they say…" Colleen said as she yawned slightly.

"Indeed…" Jersey said, still dreamy-eyed.

"Well, I am being bushled myself, Comrades… Good nightski… see you tomorrow," Exile said as he headed to his room.

"Same here… night all…" Hunter said as he and Colleen headed inside.

"Dhat goes for all of us me tink… Good night, Blitz, and good night, Jersey," Weis said as the rest of the party disappeared from the garden.

When Blitz and Jersey were the only ones left, Blitz pulled Jersey into his arms and gave her another long kiss.

"Vhy don't I take you to your room… the fun vay…?" Blitz said with a smile as he energized Jersey's gifts up in the air.

"Fly me to the moon, Baby…" Jersey said as she jumped into his arms.

After a few flips and twirls, Blitz landed on Jersey's balcony and kissed her cheek softly. He helped her put her new bed clothes on her bed and put away the rest of her gifts.

"See you in dhe morning, Liebchen. Sleep well…" Blitz said as he caressed her left paw where the ring lay perfectly fitted.

"After today… it's gonna be hard to even want to sleep… husband-to-be…" Jersey grinned.

"I know… wife-to-be… I love you…" Blitz said as he began levitating back up into the air to head to his room.

"I love you too… goodnight…" Jersey said as Blitz flew off.

Jersey went into her room and just squealed in sheer joy.

"I'm gonna marry the best man in the world! Ah! How can I possibly sleep?" Jersey screamed in her mind.

She collapsed onto her freshly made bed as thoughts of her wedding began bombarding her mind. She twirled around her room as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. As her eyes became heavy, a smile spread across her face as her dreamland time began.

Blitz flew through his window and fell onto his bed, bouncing slightly.

"YES! YES! She said 'YES!' I've got dhe most beautiful, fun, kind and loving woman for a fiancée," Blitz thought.

As he hung his dress clothes in the closet, a slight uneasiness gripped his mind. Flashes of pain and fear overtook his mind for a few moments.

It didn't seem normal, but he shook it off as being nerves or the late hour. He slipped a pair of pajama pants on and crawled into bed with thoughts of his upcoming nuptials permeating his thoughts.


	4. Missing: One Chancellor

1:00 A.M. – Estate of German Chancellor…

Alaric sat in a rickety folding chair next to the back door of the kitchen wringing his hands in nervousness. He had been hired as a kitchen hand for the German Chancellor about six months ago, but it wasn't just for the sake of a job for the lanky twenty-five year old.

"Wo sind sie?" (Where are they?) Alaric asked silently.

Alaric stood from his chair and began pacing the floor, hoping that his agreement with his actual employer wouldn't backfire on him somehow. He had been in and out of prison since he was about sixteen for petty crimes and such, but never thought he'd be involved in something this big. He recalled the night this all began far too well…

_One night while walking through the cemetery on his way home, a group of masked hooded figures overpowered him and drove him to a secluded place in the middle of the woods right outside of Berlin. The hooded men tossed him to the ground before another dark form sitting on a throne made entirely of human remains, femurs and tibias formed the back and base while skulls rested at the arms and top of the chair. Eerie candle light flickered from in between the eye sockets and openings in the bones. _

"_Herr Hyrun, wir haben sie, was sie angefordert," (Lord Hyrun, we have brought you what you requested.) one of the hooded figures announced._

"_Ja, __eine männliche Jugend, die den Weg dafür ebnen, dass die Prophezeiung, die erfüllt werden," (Yes, a male youth that will pave the way for the prophecy to be fulfilled.) Lord Hyrun said in a raspy, dark voice._

"_Was Prophezeiung…?" (What prophecy…?) Alaric asked as he stood up only to be knocked back down to his knees._

"Sie müssen niederknien vor der große Herr Hyrun!_ (You must kneel before the Great Lord Hyrun!) another hooded figure yelled._

"_Genug!" (Enough!) Lord Hyrun bellowed causing the hooded figures to shrink back in fear._

"_Die Weissagung… eine männliche Jugend wird es für mich möglich zu Herrscher von Deutschland… aber eins steht in meinem Weg… Ich muss das Schiff ..."__ (The prophecy… a male youth will make it possible for me to become Supreme Ruler of Germany… but one thing stands in my way… I must have the vessel…) Lord Hyrun explained._

"_Wer ist das Schiff?" (Who is the vessel?) Alaric asked._

"_Wer Regeln Deutschland?" (Who rules Germany?) Lord Hyrun asked._

"_Der Bundeskanzler…" (The Chancellor…) Alaric replied._

"Ja, sie werden ihn hier. Der neue Mond der Samhein bringen wird ein Herrscher der mag Deutschland noch nicht gesehen hat ..." (Yes, you will bring him here. The new moon of Samhein will bring forth a ruler the likes Germany has never seen…) Lord Hyrun said darkly.

"Wie bin ich eigentlich? Es ist nicht so, dass ich zu Fuß gehen bis zu der Tür und ihn bitten, mir folgen, zu dem mitten im Wald irgendwo," (How am 'I' supposed to do this? It's not like I can just walk up to his front door and ask him to follow me out to the middle of the woods somewhere.) Alaric questioned.

"HABEN SIE FRAGE DER PROPHEZEIUNG?" (DO YOU QUESTION THE PROPHECY?) Lord Hyrun bellowed, causing an echo to whisper through the trees.

"Nein! Ich meine…Nein, ich bin nur zu sagen: Die erste der Bundeskanzler hier wird nicht einfach werden," (No! I mean… No, I'm just saying that getting the Chancellor here isn't going to be easy.) Alaric explained.

"Lassen Sie mich, meine geniale plan für Sie. Der Bundeskanzler die Estate ist in Notwendigkeit freiheitsentziehender Personal. Und wenn der neue Mond Ansätze, sie machen es möglich, dass meine Brüder dort zu erfüllen die nächste Aufgabe," (Let me lay out my genius plan for you. The Chancellor's estate is in need of custodial staff. Get in and when the new moon approaches, you will make it possible for my brethren over there to fulfill the next task.) Lord Hyrun said.

"Wenn genau ist dieses "Neumond" geschehen?" (When exactly is this 'new moon' supposed to happen?) Alaric asked sarcastically.

"Der neue Mond der Samhein wird eingestellt, um bei uns auf der dreißig-erster Tag des Monats Oktober… genau sechs Monate mehr," (The new moon of Samhein is set to come upon us on the thirty-first day of the month October… exactly six months from now.) Lord Hyrun answered.

"Und was bringt mir das…?" (And what's in this for me…?) Alaric asked.

"Sicher sein… Sie werden Reich belohnt für ihre Bemühungen in… das neue Deutschland ..." (Rest assured… you will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts in bringing in… the New Germany…) Lord Hyrun said as he dropped several thousand francs in Alaric's hand.

"Hmmmmm... was zur Hölle ... mein Leben kann nicht schlimmer kommen…" (Hmmmm… what the hell… my life can't get any worse…) Alaric thought.

"Sie haben sie sich ein Schnäppchen," (You got yourself a deal.) Alaric agreed as he pocketed the money.

"Gut gemacht ..." (Well done…) Lord Hyrun said as he reached his leathered bony hand out from his robe's sleeve and shook Alaric's hand.

**(Back to present…)**

Alaric paced the floor frantically as the memory played in his mind.

Just a few days ago, a mysterious phone call gave him further instruction for accomplishing the next phase in Lord Hyrun's plan.

_Alaric had just returned to the apartment he had been graciously given about the estate's kitchen house after a six-hour catering event in honor of the Madame Chancellor's birthday. As he collapsed onto his bed around three, his cell phone began ringing._

_*RING* *RING*_

"_Hallo…" (Hello…) Alaric groaned._

"_Listen carefully… in three days' time four of the elite will arrive when all has grown still. You will let them inside and then join them for the ceremony…" the mysterious voice said._

"_Was Ziet…?" (What time…?) Alaric asked._

"_Sie werden darüber informiert…" (You will be informed…) the voice said._

_*CLICK*_

"_Hallo…?" Alaric asked as silence reigned on the other end of the line._

**(Present)**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Alaric was shaken from his thoughts As he hesitantly opened the door of his apartment. Four men dressed in black robes with monstrous masks covering their faces greeted him.

"Herr Hyrun lässt grüßen ..." (Lord Hyrun sends his regards…) one of the figured hissed.

Alaric nervously nodded as he said, "Diese Art ... folgen Sie mir ..." (This way… follow me…)

He led the darkly clad group to the back door of the estate through the back yard that was strangely void of any security. Alaric approached the door and punched in the six digit security code to disable the alarm inside the house.

"Hier warten…" (Wait here…) another figured instructed him.

Alaric fell back and his himself in the bushes just in case any guards were to make their rounds around the backyard.

Meanwhile inside the estate, the Chancellor was fast asleep, snoring loudly. The Madame Chancellor, Heidi, had flown out on a business trip overnight to Madrid, Spain while his ten-year-old daughter, Eva, had spent the night with friends. He was all alone…

The door of his bedroom slowly creaked open as the four dark figures entered and stood around the four corners of the bed.

The one at the Chancellor's right side at the head of the bed reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a small syringe and carefully injected the powerful sedative into the sleeping man.

The Chancellor stirred slightly, but was unaware of the danger he was in.

"Kabelbinder seine Füße ..." (Tie his feet…) the figure whispered.

When the Chancellor's hands and feet had been secured, the men hoisted him up onto their shoulders and carried him out like he was lying inside a casket.

As they carried him out of the estate, Alaric followed behind as they loaded the Chancellor's unconscious body into the back of a black limousine with blacked out windows.

As the menacing vehicle drove away, they were unaware of an all-seeing eye keeping a watch on the estate.

The Rover Satellite that orbited the Earth kept a close watch on the Rovers and their families when they lived between them and HQ. Even ever since Blitz became a permanent resident at Headquarters, Master Shepherd did not deactivate the satellite's tracking radar on the Chancellor's estate. The canine-shaped satellite began to send video feed back to Master Shepherd to alert him of the strange situation.

**(Road Rover Headquarters)**

It was about five in the morning, which meant most everyone was still asleep, still glowing from the events of the past evening.

Master Shepherd waltzed through the kitchen and fixed himself a mug of coffee as Shag and Muzzle were just beginning their breakfast preparations.

"Good Morning, Shag! Good Morning, Scout! You two sleep well…?" Master asked.

"Reah… rararararara Rarararararara…" Shag mumbled, saying he did sleep well especially after such a happy day yesterday.

Muzzle turned round in circles agreeing with what Shag had said as he sat up on his back legs waiting for his master to pet him.

Master Shepherd scratched his ears satisfying him as he made his way to his office. He initiated the main computer's system and waited literally for the world to be at his fingertips. He sat down and enjoyed his coffee until an urgent signal began ringing out across the computer screens.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the computer heralded out.

"What in the world…?" Master asked himself.

He quickly pulled the information from the recon satellite's images and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He saw five forms carrying the Chancellor into a black limousine and disappearing out of sight.

"KIDNAPPED…!" Master said aloud.

He raced to the intercom he had against the wall and began a frantic call to arms.

"ROAD ROVERS! RED ALERT! REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM NOW! JUST THROW SOMETHING ON AND GET IN HERE!" Master bellowed through the intercom system.

As the call to action vibrated through the hallways, the pleasantries of slumber were rudely interrupted for our heroes.

"ROAD ROVERS! RED ALERT!" Master's voice echoed down the hall into Hunter and Colleen's bedroom.

"What the…!" Hunter said as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh bloody hell… does anyone believe in waiting till the sun even wakes up…?" Colleen groaned as she sat up with the covers clinging to her bare chest.

"Colleen, let's move. Master wouldn't get us up for nothing," Hunter said, heading for the door.

"Ummmmm, Huntie… Love… you forgetting something…?" Colleen said with a devilish smile.

"No… what are you… oh…" Hunter questioned until he looked down to see his lack of anything covering his unmentionables.

Hunter blushed recalling their rather passionate night after retiring from the party. Colleen threw him a pair of his sweats as she grabbed her cotton nightgown.

"Let's go!" Hunter said as they dashed out of their room.

Meanwhile, Exile was struggling to pull himself to reality until a loud siren began sounding throughout the complex.

"Mother Russia! I'm upski already!" Exile yelled at the inanimate sound as he made his way to the briefing room.

Inside Jersey's room, Jersey was so startled by the unexpected wakeup call she fell right out of her bed onto the floor.

"OOOFFF! Ugh… not a good way to wake up…" Jersey said as she peeled herself off the floor and raced out of her room.

With Blitz, however, it had been a restless night.

At first, he thought it was just the excitement from last night, but horrible visions and flashes of pain and fear tortured his mind and kept it from sleep.

Memories of the Chancellor… the day he disowned him… a dark figure… cutting… beating… blood… vast amounts of blood…

When the alert resounded through his ears, his heart began racing. He hoped and prayed nothing he had envisioned had actually happened.

He stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the appointed meeting place.

As the Rovers quickly assembled in front of Master's balcony, a look of worry and concern covered his face.

"Master, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Da… where is being fire so early in dayski?" Exile asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I know it is early, Rovers, but this is an extreme emergency," Master said as he activated the on-deck view screen.

"What happened, Master?" Jersey asked.

Blitz was shaking in his chair, praying this had nothing to do with his sleepless night's visions.

"Rovers, there has been a terrible incident. The Chancellor of Germany… has been kidnapped. Satellite video taken early this morning around three shows five men carrying the Chancellor out of his estate unconscious. The Madame Chancellor and his daughter were not home and strangely all the security had been disabled," Master said.

"Nein…" Blitz said aloud as he sunk his head into his paws.

"Blitz… what is it?" Hunter asked.

"During dhe night… I couldn't sleep. I tought it vas just nerves from last night, but I kept having flashes of bad tings come into my mind. Pain… screaming… blood… a dark figure… and… dhe Chancellor…" Blitz said as Jersey squeezed his paw.

"Visions…? This is quite strange. Blitz, I know this must be a conflict for you since your parting from the Chancellor a while back. I am not requiring you to be on this mission, but with these visions I'm wondering if it isn't happening for a reason," Master said.

"Nein, Master… I know dhe Chancellor and I didn't leave on very good terms, but dhat's no reason for me to abandon my responsibilities. Dhey still mean a great deal to me…" Blitz said.

"Very well… just be careful… Rovers, suit up and head to Germany ASAP!" Master ordered.

"Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter led as they exited the briefing room and headed for the armory.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone responded.


	5. Past Revisited

A few hours later:

Deafening silence permeated the air inside the Sonic Rover as it raced to Berlin, Germany at Mach 9.

Hunter kept his focus trained on the controls and piloting the aircraft, while Colleen tracked their course to be sure they would delay any longer than they had to.

Exile had leaned back in his seat with his head propped up on a pillow trying to get a little more rest after having to wake up so early. It was harder than it appeared with the extremely loud roar of the wind rushing past the wings of the plane outside his window.

Shag was preoccupied with a hand-held solitaire game that he had been mastering for the past several hours since they left HQ.

Muzzle had curled up on the seat beside Shag also trying to recharge his batteries from the early wake-up call.

However, Blitz's heart began to ache with mounting worry and regret. Although the Chancellor was never the easiest person to get along with, even while he was a dog, he still cared for him as his former owner. He couldn't bring himself to forget about him entirely.

"Something is very wrong… dhese visions… dhere has to be a reason…" Blitz thought as he raked his brain for any type of explanation.

Blitz dropped his torso where his elbows rested on his legs as he cradled his head in his paws and massaged his temples from the dull headache that was beginning to surface. He heaved a deep sigh of concern that broke the eerie silence that had loomed inside the plane.

The sudden shift in position made Jersey sit up in her seat from her position against Blitz's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes as she let out a soft yawn and looked down at Blitz's tired worry-filled face.

"What's on your mind, Darlin'? You know you can't hide that face from me," Jersey said sweetly as she nudged his shoulder.

"I can't hide anyting from you. Dhere's so many emotions running troough me… anger, disappointment, loyalty, concern… I don't understand dhat after such a long time vhy any memory of dhe Chancellor would even surface," Blitz said.

"I don't know either, Honey. I wish I could make it make sense too," Jersey said sincerely as she leaned against his chest.

"I just hope dhis is just coincidence…" Blitz said as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée.

"Destination arrived… Berlin, Germany… Coordinates 70N, 35E…" the GPS system recited over the speakers.

"So muchski for catching more winks of sleeping…" Exile groaned as he sat his seat up and buckled his seatbelt.

"I know, Exile. We're all a bit tuckered out," Colleen said, agreeing with the husky's comment.

"We'll land in the back area of the property near the tree line," Hunter said as he initiated the landing sequence.

"Blimey, looks like we have a welcoming party, Huntie," Colleen said as she observed a small group of people gathering near the landing site.

Blitz looked out his window and caught a glimpse of someone very dear to him that nearly brought him to tears, the Madame Chancellor, Heidi.

"Dhat's dhe Madame Chancellor and her bodyguards, Colleen," Blitz informed.

As the Sonic Rover touched ground, fear and nervousness began turning Blitz's stomach inside out and upside down. It had been a little over two years since he had even been to Germany much less seen his former human family. When the jet's engines quieted down, the boarding/unloading platform began lowering down out of the plane.

"Blitz, I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you, but do you remember if the Madame Chancellor speaks English?" Hunter asked.

Blitz shook his head as Jersey squeezed his paw when he stood from his seat.

"Nein, she doesn't. Dhe Chancellor vas dhe only vun in dhe family dhat could. I can speak vith her, if dhat's vhat you are asking…" Blitz said.

"I'm not pushing you if you're not ready, man. It's just that you're the only one that can speak German," Hunter said gently.

"Ja, I'm fine, Hunter. Dhe poor Madame… she fought so hard to get him to let me stay after he found out. Eva… she vas so upset. I can't imagine how dhis must be affecting her," Blitz said as the canines descended the platform.

"Eva…? Who is Eva, Comrade?" Exile asked.

"She is dheir Tochter… ach die lieber… she's about ten years old by now. I know dhat I vas told to leave, but I still feel like I abandoned dhem," Blitz answered.

"You're here now, Darlin'. They need you now more than ever. It'll be alright," Jersey soothed as she gave his cheek a small kiss.

Blitz managed to smile slightly as they exited the aircraft. Unfortunately, his fear and regret still gnawed at the back of his mind.

The Rovers were greeted by a tall, lean woman with almost maple-syrup brown hair with a few strands of grey mingled through it gathered into a braided bun at the crown of her head wearing a long-sleeved black dress that came to her ankles with a dark red shawl draped over her shoulders. The three muscle-heads that accompanied her were three of the most intimidating bodyguards the Rovers had ever encountered.

As Blitz approached her, thinking she wouldn't recognize him, she immediately embraced him as tears began streaming down her face.

"Schutzengel…" (Guardian Angel) the Madame Chancellor greeted the Doberman.

Blitz's body relaxed upon hearing the name of endearment she had given him so many years ago.

"Geliebte-Kanzler…" (Mistress Chancellor…) Blitz replied gently.

"Sie müssen ihn finden," (You have to find him) the Madame Chancellor cried into Blitz's neck.

"Wir werden es tun. Ich verspresche. Ist Eva gut?" (We will. I promise. Is Eva alright?) Blitz said.

"Sie weiß nicht noch. Sie war an eineme Freund gestern Aband. Ich war in Madrid auf Geschaft, bis Plätzchen heute morgen nannte und mir sagte, dass Johann ohne eine spur gegangen würde," (She doesn't know yet. She was at a friend's last night. I was in Madrid on business till Cookie called this morning and told me Johann was gone without a trace) the Madame Chancellor explained.

"Es tut mir leid, Heidi. Es tut mir leid war ich nicht hier, dieses zu verhindern," (I'm sorry, Heidi. I'm sorry I wasn't here to prevent this) Blitz said as he hung his head.

"It nicht sind Sie Störung, Blitz. Es gab nichts, das Sie getan haben konnten. Ich bin froh, Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass Eva glücklich ist, Sie zu sehen, wenn sie nach Hause vonder Schule Kommt. Nicht werden Sie, die alle nach innen kommen?" (It's not your fault, Blitz. There was nothing you could've done. I'm glad to see you again. I know Eva will be happy to see you when she gets home from school. Won't you all come inside?" Heidi said.

"Ist es möglich für uns, hier zu bleiben, bis wir an die Untersiete von diesen gelangen?" (Is it possible for us to stay here till we get to the bottom of this?) Blitz asked.

"Selbstverständlich…! Ich erwartete die allen zu bleiben. Das Gästehaus ist fur die ganze Sie vorbereitet worden. Fürs Erste denke ich, dass es an besten sein würde, wenn wir diese Situation weiter besprachen. Neil, informieren den Koch über die Ankunft unserer Gäste. Shane, halten die Presse hinter Eingangstor und grundeten einen Umkreis. Peter, is Sicher, dass Eva nach Hause Sicher Kommt," (Off course…! I was expecting you all to stay. The guesthouse has been prepared for all of you. For now, I think it would be best if we discussed this situation further. Neil, inform the cook of our guests' arrival. Shane, keep the press behind the gate and set up a perimeter. Peter, be sure Eva gets home safely.) Heidi instructed the three bodyguards.

"Ja, Madame Kanzler!" (Yes, Madame Chancellor!) the trio said in unison.

As they rushed off, the Rovers followed Heidi inside the sprawling mansion. She led them down a couple of richly decorated hallways that only bombarded Blitz's mind of his time spent here as a mere pet. Family portraits lined the walls, which only brought another wave sadness to Blitz's heart. Although he still felt wronged by the Chancellor's unjust mandate for him to leave just because he was more than just a dog, he still had the deep loyalty to his human master that any dog has no matter what.

When they came to the large den at the end of the hallway, Heidi sat down in her accustomed chair by the fireplace, as she had always done from what Blitz could remember. Everyone gathered around either sitting on the floor or leaning against a wall. The Old-World style of the decorum was almost surreal. It was like time just stopped. Nothing had changed since they day he was told to leave.

Blitz sat next to the crackling fireplace as a few of the familiar house servants filed in with hot cider, since the apple harvest was in full swing this time of year. As one servant handed Blitz a mug of the warming beverage, she stopped as she realized who he was.

"Blitz, ist es wirklich…?" (Blitz, is it really…?) she asked as a tentative smile began to tear at the corners of her mouth.

"Ja, ist es ich…" (Yes, it is me…) Blitz replied.

"Blitz! Mädchen! Mädchen! Ist Blitz! Er ist zurück!" (Blitz! Girls! Girls! It's Blitz! He's back!) she announced.

All of the maids flocked to him as they embraced him and scratched his ears, happy to see their precious friend again.

"Wir haben Sie soviel verfehlt!" (We have missed you so much!) one of the maids said as she ruffled his head fur.

"Wow, Blitz… I didn't know you were this popular," Hunter said with a laugh.

"Vhat can I say? I protected everyvun dhat lived here. Dhese girls vould alvays play vith me when no vun else vas around," Blitz said, a bit more relived seeing so many familiar faces welcome him.

"Blitz, stellen mich zu Ihnen Freunde wieder vor. Es gibt einige Gesichter, die ich nicht erkenne," (Blitz, introduce me to you friends again. There are a few faces I don't recognize.) Heidi asked.

"Sie erinnern sich Jäger, Colleen und an Exil. Der Schäferhund ist Noppe. Das Rottweiler ist Mündung. Die schöne Dame nahe bei mir ist Jersey, meine zukünftige Frau," (You remember Hunter, Colleen, and Exile. The Sheepdog is Shag. The Rottweiler is Muzzle. The beautiful lady next to me is Jersey, my bride-to-be.) Blitz said.

"Sie heiraten…? Blitz, Ich bin für Sie so glücklich!" (You are getting married…? Blitz, I'm so happy for you) Heidi said with a smile.

"Danke schön, Madame," (Thank you, Madame) Blitz said.

"Madame Chancellor, not meaning to be interrupting happy timeski, but what is being so strange about your husband being up and goneski…?" Exile asked.

Heidi looked at the husky with a questionable look, not understanding his broken English.

"Er fragte, warum Sie forderten uns…" (He asked why you called for us…) Blitz translated.

"Merkwürdige Sachen sind kürzlich geschehen," (Strange things have been happening lately.) Heidi began as her face became serious.

"Welche Art von Sachen?" (What kind of things?) Blitz asked.

All of the maids hung their heads as the disturbing memories were brought to the forefront of their minds. Heidi took a deep breath as she tried to steady herself for the awful incidences she was about to reveal.

"Bald nach dem Verlassen musste, begann Johann ändern, und nicht zum Besseren. Er war ständig verärgert und schrie an Eva und an I aus dem kleinsten Grund. Es ist genug schlecht geworden, dass er und ich in den unterschiedlichen Kammern schlafen. Ich weiß, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass ich für Sie unter diese Umstände sende, aber es gibt so viele Sachen, die nicht oben hinzufügen. Keiner unserer Fahrzeuge oder Fahrer fehlt und niemand wusste alles über ihn überall gehend. Insoweit ich weiß, ist jeder, der hier arbeitet, noch hier. Ich bin ratlos. Ich wünsche, dass ich Sie geben könnte, die ein besseres führen, um Sie zu erhalten begonnen, aber ich glaube, dass Sie meine nur Hoffnung sind, wenn Sie Johann finden und Ton," (Soon after you had to leave, Johann began changing, and not for the better. He was angry all the time, shouting at Eva and I for the smallest reason. It has gotten bad enough that he and I sleep in separate chambers. I know it is strange that I send for you under these circumstances, but there are so many things that do not add up. None of our vehicles or chauffeurs is missing and no one knew anything about him going anywhere. As far as I know, everyone that works here is still here. I am at a loss. I wish I could give you a better lead to get you started, but I believe that you are my only hope in finding Johann safe and sound.) Heidi explained.

"Der Kanzler schien zu überreagieren, als er herausfand, was ich wirklich war. Ich erwartete ihn nicht, mich heraus zu werfen irgendein. Gibt es mehr?" (The Chancellor did seem to over-react when he found out what I really was. I wasn't expecting him to throw me out either. Is there more?) Blitz continued.

"Madame Kanzler, sage möglicherweise ich…?" (Madame Chancellor, may I say…?) one of the maids asked.

"Ja, Helga…" (Yes, Helga…) Heidi replied.

"Seitdem Blitz weg gesendet wurde, haben alle wir den Kanzler bemerkt, mehr Zeit in der Stadt zu verbringen. Kenne ich nicht was für. Er kommt zurück und ist sehr verschwiegen über, was er tat," (Ever since Blitz was sent away; all of us have noticed the Chancellor spending more time in town. I don't know what for. He comes back and is very secretive about what he was doing.) Helga explained.

"What is she saying, Blitz?" Jersey asked.

"She said dhat dhe Chancellor has been in town a lot more lately and doesn't really say why or what he's doing," Blitz explained.

"Johann schien nie wie ein Mann, unterhaltsame Dirnen zu sein. Ich wirklich würde keine Ahnung haben. Er und ich sind gewachsen bis jetzt auseinander seit dem…" (Johann never seemed like a man to be entertaining whores. I really would have no idea. He and I have grown so far apart since…) Heidi said as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Madame, finden wir ihn. Schreien Sie nicht… bitte…" (Madame, we will find him. Don't cry… please…) Blitz pleaded.

"This is all rather odd. Who would just up and disappear? Surely, there has to be somewhere we can start?" Colleen said as she took another drink of her cider.

"Maybe there is, Colleen… since the Chancellor has been spending a lot of time in town, we can start there. Since its still daylight, we can hopefully find some sort of lead," Hunter said.

"Blitz, was ist er sagend?" (Blitz, what is he saying?) Heidi asked.

"Wir werden in der Stadt suchen, um zu sehen, wohin dieses uns nimmt. Ich schwöre zu Ihnen, die wir alle tun, wir können, egal wie lang sie dauert. Sind Sie gut hier? Ich kann Mündungsaufenthalt haben, wenn Sie wünschen," (We are going to search in town to see where that takes us. I swear to you we will do all we can no matter how long it takes. Will you be alright here? I can have Muzzle stay if you want.) Blitz explained.

"Er würde mich geben und Eva, die etwas Sicherheit hier bleibt. Ich weiß, dass wir haben einige Leute hier während des Tages, aber nachts…" (He would give me and Eva some security is staying here. I know we have several people here during the day, but at night…) Heidi said.

Blitz nodded in understanding as he turned toward the others who were waiting on what he had to say.

"Hunter, I suggested Muzzle stay here vith Madame and Eva vhile ve search dhe city. She said it vould give her a little peace of mind to have him here just in case," Blitz informed.

"I agree with you, Blitz. Muzzle, you protect the Madame Chancellor and Eva while we're gone, alright?" Hunter said to the Rottweiler.

Muzzle stood at attention and made known that he understood his orders by sitting beside Heidi's chair.

"Good boy, Muzzle," Jersey said proudly.

Suddenly, a young girl's voice was heard echoing down the hallway along with frantic running footsteps.

"Mamma! Mamma!" the voice cried as it grew closer and closer to the den.

"Eva…" Blitz whispered in wonder as the memory of the precious girl flooded his mind.

"Eva! Sind Sie gut? Gekommen zu Mutter, mein kostbares," (Eva! Are you alright? Come to mama, my precious.) Heidi said as she opened her arms for her daughter.

"Sie… Sie sagten, dass Vati gegangen wurde. Über was sprechen sie, Mamma?" (They… They said Daddy was gone. What are they talking about, Mom?) Eva whimpered as Heidi held her close.

"Alles wird gut sein, Eva. Schauen Sie, wer ist hier…" (Everything is going to be okay, Eva. Look who is here…) Heidi soothed as she motioned towards Blitz.

"Eva…" Blitz said.

"Wackeln…?" (Wiggles…?) Eva asked not to believe who she was seeing.

Blitz nodded affirmatively to the pet name given to him by the young lady when she was about seven because he only had a stub for a tail at that time, his entire backside would wiggle whenever he was happy.

Before he could react, Eva lept into his arms and squeezed his muscled neck tightly. The other Rovers just smiled seeing a wonderful relationship between a child and a dog.

"Ich wusste, dass Sie uns nie lassen würden!" (I knew you'd never leave us!) Eva cried for joy.

"Ich habe Sie soviel, Eva verfehlt," (I've missed you so much, Eva.) Blitz said as he hugged her close to him.

"Wird Vati wirklich gegangen? Was ist los, Wackeln?" (Is Daddy really gone? What is going on, Wiggles?) Eva asked as her dark brown eyes looked up at her former pet.

"Eva, Ihr Vater ist fein. Die anderen und ich tun alle, die wir holen können ihm Haupt. Bevor wir verlassen, habe ich jemand, das ich möchte, dass Sie sich Treffen," (Eva, your Father will be fine. The others and I will do all that we can to bring him home. Before we leave, I have someone I would like you to meet.) Blitz said as he set her back down on the ground and motioned for Muzzle to come closer.

"Wer…?" (Who…?) Eva asked.

"Dieses ist mein Freund, Mündung. Er wird mit Ihnen und Ihrer Mutter hier bleiben, während wir gegangen werden," (This is my friend, Muzzle. He is going to stay here with you and your mother while we are gone.) Blitz explained to the girl.

"Muzzle, this is Eva. Take good care of her, okay?" Blitz said to the Rottweiler.

Muzzle's stubby tail began wagging as he walked to Eva's side and nuzzled the side of her leg. Eva smiled broadly upon seeing Muzzle's tail wiggle like Blitz's used to and gave the strong canine a hug around his neck.

"Ich werde Sie anrufen, Weldeln… ein Wackeln," (I'm going to call you, Waggles… another Wiggles.) Eva said to the Rottweiler.

The maids, Heidi, and Blitz chuckled at Eva's sweet conversation, which only confused the other Rovers.

"I'm not meaning to stop an obviously tender moment, but what in the world was she talking about? What did she call you and what did she just say to Muzzle?" Jersey asked.

Blitz's face flushed in slight embarrassment at Eva's pet name for him and the one she had just given to Muzzle.

"Uhhh… vell… vhen I vas still staying here, Eva gave me a nickname… Viggles... because I vould shake my entire backside along vith my tail vhen I vas happy. She said she was going to give Muzzle a nickname too… Vaggles because he only has a stub tail too," Blitz said with a smile.

"Wiggles…? How adorable…?" Colleen cooed playfully, but meaningfully.

"It makes sense though," Hunter said.

"Ja… beats dhe lederhosen off of Fluffy-Pants any day," Blitz said with a smirk.

All the Rovers burst laughing remembering Colleen's tortuous nickname for Blitz during the early days of the team.

"And giving Muzzle a nickname too… Waggles… that is so sweet," Jersey said.

"All the more reason we need to get after it, Rovers. Let's go," Hunter said as he stood from his seat on the floor.

"I am agreeing. Hopefully, this will be being a case of the opening and the closing," Exile said.

"Do you have anything with the Chancellor's scent on it, Madame? It may help us find a trail," Hunter asked.

"Madame, haben Sie alles der Geruch des Kanzlers, oder Cologne würde stark eingeschaltet sein?" (Madame, do you have anything the Chancellor's scent or cologne would be strong on?) Blitz translated.

"Ja habe ich dieses. Er ist eins seiner Taschentücher mit seinem Cologne auf ihm. Ich hoffe, dass er hilft," (Yes, I have this. It is one of his handkerchiefs with his cologne on it. I hope it helps.) Heidi said as she pulled out the blood red cloth with the Chancellor's initials embroidered on the lower right-hand corner.

Blitz turned to the Madame Chancellor and grasped her hands in his respectfully. He gave her a nod of assurance as he and the others left the mansion's grounds on foot to begin their search.

Eva was sitting on the floor with Muzzle as she rubbed and scratched the large Rottweiler's back and ears, making Muzzle heave a sigh of contentment. Although Master Shepherd gave him plenty of attention, it was nice to be lavished every once in a while.

"Johann… ist sicher…" (Johann… be safe…) Heidi silently prayed.


	6. Ambushed

**Deep in the woods of eastern Germany:**

Consciousness began slowly returning as the Chancellor of Germany, Johann Furstvichen, groaned in pain as he worked hard to bring his eyes into focus. He could make out that he was in some type of enclosed room with bars encasing the open windows. The frost of the October air had chilled the air around him making him shake severely. Red candles were eerily placed around the room only giving enough light for him to see he was shackled at his hands at feet with steel fetters and chains.

"Wo bin ich?" (Where am I?) Johan said aloud as he stood to his feet, still clothed in his pajamas.

He took a few small steps testing the boundaries of the chains as his eyes accustomed to the dim light. He felt the dampness of the earthen floor beneath his bare feet as he moved around the small cell-like room.

"Hallo… ist jemand dort?" (Hello… is anyone there?) Johann asked, hoping someone could hear him.

He was able to lean against the wooden plank door and heard at least two men walking toward the door. The clinking of keys broke the silence surrounding him. The crude door slowly swung open as two figures stood stiff in the doorframe.

"Wer sind Sie? Warum bin ich hier?"(Who are you? Why am I here?) Johan demanded.

The two figures came into the small room and stood off one to each side of the Chancellor. The swish of a cape came from the doorframe, the light from the setting sun illuminating his outline.

"Heil Herr Hyrun!" (Hail Lord Hyrun!) The two masked figures chanted.

After being able to see in the dimly lit room, a look of pure horror swept over Johann's face as the dark figure pulled the hood of his cape off of his head.

"Nein… Nein… NEIN! Sie können nicht hier sein, Heinz! Sie sind für zwanzig Jahre tot gewesen!" (No… NO… NOO! You cannot be here, Heinz! You have been dead for twenty years!) Johann screamed.

The dark figure began laughing demonically as he lunged closer to the Chancellor and picked him up by his collar.

"Es ist der Anfang Ihres Endes… Brüder…" (It is the beginning of your end… Brother…) Heinz said with an evil grin as he threw Johann to the dirt floor.

"Vergewissern Sie sich, dass er hier bleibt. Ich wünsche nicht das Schiff, das im neuen Deutschland hineinführt, um zu entgehen," (Make sure he stays here. I don't want the vessel that will usher in the new Germany to escape.) Heinz ordered the two other figures.

**Meanwhile in town:**

The Rovers made their way down the cobblestone driveway, deciding to search the streets of Berlin and the surrounding areas on foot. The group stopped at the entrance to estate to set up their search definitions.

"Well, Rovers, we need to split up to cover more ground. Blitz, you know this area better than anyone. It's your call," Hunter led.

"You vant me to split us up…?" Blitz wondered.

"This is your home, Blitz. We don't know what is where. Lay it out, man," Hunter confirmed.

"Vell… dhe main hub of dhe city is about two miles west of here. It vould be best for Exile and Shag to start dhere. Most of dhe shops have English translators so you shouldn't have any communication issues. If you do, dhere is a language app on our communicator. Say vhat you are vanting to get across and it vill recite it out in dhe language you choose," Blitz explained.

"Spaisiba, Comrade. Come Shag, let us get going," Exile said as he and the Sheepdog left out of the gate.

"What next, Blitz?" Colleen asked.

"Dhe shipping docks and market areas vould be a good place for you and Hunter to begin searching. If you go in dhe same direction Exile and Shag are going, just follow dhe signs," Blitz said.

"Alright, Blitz, let's go," Hunter said as he and Colleen caught up to Exile and Shag.

"Where are we going to go, Honey?" Jersey asked.

"Ve are going to start in dhe woods on dhe outskirts of town. I have a hunch ve may find something," Blitz said.

"Lead the way, Love," Jersey said.

The heroic canines began their daunting search as the sun was close to setting.

With Exile and Shag:

Exile and Shag began their search along the streets lined with small delicatessens and bakeries that were just turning their 'CLOSED' signs over on the doors. The street lights were beginning to illuminate to darkening pathways.

"We are losing light, Comrade. We had better get to be looking fastski," Exile said as he and Shag ran along the street asking several passers-by if they had seen anyone matching the Chancellor's description.

No luck… No one seemed to be very worried at all. It was like they didn't care if he was found at all.

"Rarararararararara…" Shag mumbled, curious as to why no one seemed worried that the Chancellor might be missing.

"I wish I was knowing answer, Comrade. Let's keep going," Exile said as he and the large Sheepdog ducked down another dark alleyway.

**With Hunter and Colleen:**

Hunter and Colleen had scoured every damp alleyway and seafood hawker's stand along the docks. The only thing they had managed to find was several stray dogs rummaging through the dumpsters and piles of decaying fish parts.

"Looks like we are zero for none, Huntie," Colleen said.

"I know. It's like the Chancellor just disappeared into thin air. But it… it's just not possible. Let's keep looking. We still have the lower end to search. Let me radio Exile and Shag. We can meet at the crossroads in another two hours then meet back at the estate," Hunter led.

"Oh I can only hope we don't come across any more bloody left-over fish guts. Phew!" Colleen said as she held her nose in just remembering the stench.

Hunter just laughed as he and his wife made their way down the reminder of the waterways. He unhooked his communicator and punched Exile's tag number as he waited for the husky to respond.

"Exile hereski… you dokie-okie Comrades? Have you foundski anything?" Exile asked.

"No, not even a sniff. What about you and Shag?" Hunter answered.

"Nyet, no luck hereski either," Exile said.

"Colleen and I still have the lower end of the docks to look around. We'll meet you and Shag back at the crossroads in two hours. We can head back to the estate and see if Blitz and Jersey found anything," Hunter said.

"You betski, Comrade. See you twoski then," Exile said as he ended the call.

**With Blitz and Jersey:**

With Jersey's arms wrapped around his neck, Blitz made good use of his flying abilities as he flew a few miles past where Hunter had landed the Sonic Rover. He touched down right at the edge of the tree line as the setting sun scattered rays of purple and gold along with the shadowy branches.

"What makes you think we'll find anything out here, Blitz?" Jersey asked.

"Dhose visions I had last night… I kept seeing trees… lots of dhem and dhis forest is dhe only one dhat dhe Chancellor or whoever took him could get to in such a short amount of time," Blitz explained.

"Alright, Darlin', I trust you. Let's go," Jersey said.

They eased behind the thick wall of vines and ivy branches and descended deeper and deeper into the eerie woods. Twigs and leaves snapped and crunched underneath their armored boots as the kept their ears and eyes on high alert. The trees seemed to enclose around them as they continued through the dark recesses of the forest. Jersey panned her eyes around her as she looked for any kind of clue that would help them until her eyes came upon a strange shape protruding out of the darkness.

"Blitz, look over there. Is that… a boat?" Jersey asked as she pulled on the Doberman's shoulder to observe what she was seeing.

Blitz turned around and focused his eyes only to see a clear definition of a crudely hand-carved wooden canoe.

"Dhat's strange… let's get a closer look…" Blitz said as he pushed through the thick underbrush.

Upon reaching the strange object, Blitz's right foot suddenly sunk into the ground up to the middle of his shin. The putrid, decaying stink of swamp muck erupted from where his foot had punctured the protective seal.

"Ach…! Vatch your step, Liebchen. Dhere must be a marsh back dhere," Blitz said as he pulled on his leg to dislodge his foot.

"Who would want to go back there?" Jersey said as she helped Blitz free his foot from the slimy trap.

"Danke, Liebchen. Vait… do you smell dhat…?" Blitz said as an all too familiar smell entered his sensitive nose.

Jersey sniffed the air and recoiled back with her paws clasped over her muzzle.

"Phew-Wee! What is that? It smells like the time Shag tried to make kimchi after our last mission in Korea," Jersey said as her eyes watered at the awful putrid smell.

"Dhat's the swamp muck. You don't smell something dhat reminds you of leadher shoes or cigar smoke…?" Blitz said as his heart began racing.

Jersey pulled out a small package of tissues from her under-armor lining and blew the sour smell out of her nostrils as she put her nose next to Blitz's and began to faintly detect a trace of a musky, smoky smell.

"Yeah… I smell it now… what is it?" Jersey asked, feeling Blitz was on to something.

"It's dhe Kanzler's cologne. He practically alvays bathed in it. We're onto something, Jersey. Let's see vhere dhis boat goes. The smell is all over it. Some one took him down here. I know it," Blitz said as he stepped into the canoe.

"Let's get after it then," Jersey said with an excited smile, hoping this would bring this mystery to an end.

After helping her into the canoe, Blitz pushed the vessel away from the shore and cautiously began paddling further into the eerie blackness.

**Back at the estate:**

Alaric had managed to sneak back onto the grounds and back up to his room above the kitchen house without anyone seeing him. He frantically locked and double-bolted the door, hoping no one would come asking about where he had been. His heart was practically beating out of his chest as sweat poured out of his body. Fear… regret… nausea… guilt… all these emotions and more were scrambling through his mind as he curled into a fetal position on his memory foam bed.

What did he just do…?

What was going to happen to the Chancellor…?

What about the Madame Chancellor and his daughter…?

He tossed and turned as his conscience began gnawing and tearing at him at what he had just allowed to take place.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The sudden knocking at his door startled him so severely that he fell with a hard thud to the floor.

"Wer ist es?" (Who is there?) Alaric's shaky voice managed to say.

"Alaric, öffnen die Tür. Es ist gerade ich," the familiar voice of Cookie, the head housemaid said gently.

Alaric managed to steady his erratic breathing and slowly made it to the doorway. He opened the door to find Cookie's soft, kind face with a tray loaded down with several bowls and plates with steam still emanating from them.

"Ich habe Sie nicht den ganzen Tag gesehen. Ich dachte, dass Sie möglicherweise jetzt Hunger hätten. Ich bin sicher, dass letztes Ereignis viel aus Ihnen heraus nahm. Ich holte Ihnen einigen frischen Rindereintopf und Kartoffeln. Ich haben sogar eine große Schüssel Apfelstrudel für Nachtisch. Die Apfeljahreszeit tut sehr gut dieses Jahr," (I have not seen you all day. I thought you might be hungry by now. I am sure that last event took a lot out of you. I brought you some fresh beef stew and potatoes. I even have a big bowl of apple strudel for dessert. The apple season is doing very well this year.) Cookie said as she set the cumbersome tray on the table inside Alaric's room.

"Ja… Ich schätze, dass ich wirklich müde war. Wie ist alles heute?" (Yeah... I guess I was really tired. How is everything today?) Alaric asked, trying ease any suspicion.

"Sie wissen nicht…?" (You do not know...?) Cookie asked in amazement.

"Wasten…?" (What…?) Alaric asked tentatively.

"Der Kanzler ist von uns genommen worden. Dankbar kamen die Straßen-Vagabunden sofort. Ich war so froh, Blitz wieder zu sehen. Oh… haben Sie ihn nie haben Sie getroffen?" (The Chancellor has been taken from us. Thankfully, the Road Rovers came immediately. I was so glad to see Blitz again. Oh... you have never met him have you?) Cookie explained.

"Nein…wer ist er und wer sind die Straßen-Vagabunden?" (No…who is he and who are the Road Rovers?) Alaric asked sincerely.

"Die Straßen-Vagabunden sind eine Gruppe ganz spezielle Hunde, die wie Menschen gehen und sprechen und spezielle Energien haben können, Menschheit zu helfen. Blitz war unsere Familie, die Haustier bis den Kanzler fand, dass heraus er einer von ihnen war. Er war sehr umgekippt und warf ihn heraus. Er sagte, dass Blitz hatte verraten uns indem er einer von ihnen war. Kleine Eva wurde so gestört. Blitz war unser Schutzengel. Sachen sind nicht die selben seit dem gewesen," (The Road Rovers are a group of very special dogs that can walk and talk like humans and have special powers to help mankind. Lightning was our family pet until the Chancellor found out he was one of them. He was very upset and threw him out. He said that Lightning had betrayed us by being one of them. Little Eva was so upset. Lightning was our guardian angel. Things have not been the same since.) Cookie explained as a reminiscent look came over her face.

Alaric hung his head. He knew that he was in a lot of trouble. Even if he was never found out, the Chancellor would be gone and he would be responsible for destroying a family. On top of all that, a bunch of super-powered canines would have no problem getting to the bottom of everything.

"Ich sehe…" (I see…) Alaric said as he turned away from Cookie.

"Alaric, stört etwas Sie? Sie wissen, dass Sie sagen können mir allem," (Alaric, is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything.) Cookie said as she put her strong, but soft, hands on his shoulders.

"Plätzchen, Ich… Ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan," (Cookie, I have done something terrible.) Alaric finally admitted as his hands began shaking in fear.

**Back in the marsh:**

Blitz pushed the small canoe through the murky waters as they followed the scent of cigar smoke and shoe leather. The atmosphere felt very heavy… like they were being watching by unseen eyes.

"Look… up ahead… it looks like a small clearing, Blitz. Almost like a meeting place…" Jersey said as she noticed a well-worn patch of swamp grass along the bank.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like ve are being vatched… like ve aren't supposed to be here…" Blitz said as he pulled his side-arm, a Colt .45, out of his holster.

"Maybe… but… hey, look at this…" Jersey said as she picked up a small piece of cloth off of the ground.

"Vhat is it, Liebchen?" Blitz asked as a shadow darted out of the corner of his eye.

Jersey examined the muddy piece of red satin material and noticed it smelled like what Blitz had described as the Chancellor's cologne.

"Blitz, it smells like the Chancellor's cologne. He's close by," Jersey said as she stood up.

Blitz kept his side-arm raised, ready to fire. Dark figures began making themselves very apparent to his vision, letting him know they definitely were not alone.

"Jersey, get behind me. Ve are not alone. Get your side-arm out," Blitz instructed as he stood in front of her.

"Zeigen Sie sich! Ich weiß, dass Sie dort sind!" (Show yourself! I know you are there!) Blitz shouted into the darkness.

Slowly, ten figures clothed in black robes began emerging from the inky blackness of the trees. They surrounded the couple seeming to not be armed with any type of weapon.

"Nehmen Sie uns dem Kanzler! Jetzt!" (Take us to the Chancellor! Now!) Blitz demanded as he pointed his pistol at the group.

"Ich denke nicht so. Führen Sie ihn aus! Tun Sie keinen Schaden die Frau an. Herr Hyrun hat einen anderen Gebrauch für sie," (I don't think so. Take him out! Do no harm to the female. Lord Hyrun has another use for her.) one of the figures said.

The hooded men suddenly revealed that they were all packing military-grade H&K G36s and they lined their sights right at Blitz's head.

Seeing he was clearly out-gunned, Blitz whispered to Jersey, "Looks like I'm going to have to show dhese bad guys the true meaning of my name…"

"I've got your back, Honey," Jersey said with a coy smile.

"Wie über ein Stückchen eines Schocks?" (How about a bit of a shock?) Blitz said as his eyes began glowing white and electric pulses began sparking off his claws.

Blitz began throwing lightning pulses from his hands and shooting beams of energy from his eyes. To his surprise, his energy seemed to just disappear upon reaching his target.

Upon noticing this, Jersey took a deep breath and hit the highest note she could possibly hit, in hopes to shatter their ear drums or better get them into a hypnotic trance. The same effect… nothing.

Blitz powered down as his energy began fading. He fell back on his good old teeth and claws as he dove for the sinister group. Before he could even get one claw swipe in, he suddenly felt an extreme pressure around his throat. His body lifted up into mid-air as he noticed there were no hands constricting his airways.

"Genügende Spiele, Hund!" (Enough games, Dog!) one of the figures said as they held their hand in a twisted position, apparently using some type of telekinetic power to restrain Blitz.

The figure moved his hand and threw Blitz's helpless body into the trunk of a large oak tree, knocking him unconscious.

As the figures surrounded her, Jersey gave it her all in trying to fight them off of her. Although it did take eight of the ten figures to even restrain her, it was too late. Jersey felt a sharp sting to the back of her neck as her vision began going black. She struggled as much as she could until her body finally fell limp.

"Ein reines Opfer für die Zeremonie…" (A pure sacrifice for the ceremony…) one of the figures said as he helped a few others hoist Jersey onto their shoulders.

"Dass wir erhalten zu brechen… Ich kann nicht warten…" (That we get to break… I can't wait…) another figure said, sinisterly happy as he crushed Jersey's collar tag in his hand.

Unbeknownst to the hooded figures however, Blitz's collar began emitting a high frequency distress signal as he lay unconscious against the tree trunk with a small trickle of blood running down the back of his head.

**With the others:**

Hunter and Colleen had made their way back up to the crossroads as they waited for Exile and Shag to return.

"This is all very strange, Huntie. The few people we did come across seemed like they were almost glad the Chancellor was gone," Colleen said, a bit concerned.

"I know. It's like they were all waiting for something like this to happen. Has he been that bad of a politician?" Hunter questioned aloud.

"Comrades, I am sorry we are being lateski. Alleyways here are like maze," Exile said.

"It's cool, dude… did you find anything at all?" Hunter asked.

"Nyet… nothing…" Exile said as he dropped his ears.

"We didn't either, gov. Hopefully, Blitz and Jersey found something," Colleen said.

As they began walking back towards the mansion, their collars began blinking and emitting the high-pitch distress signal.

"What the..?" Colleen quipped.

Hunter pressed his tag so the information would relay to his communicator.

"Distress signal received from… Blitz… signal disconnected from… Jersey… location… 5 miles northwest of Sonic Rover…" the communicator's monotone voice recited.

"Oh no… Rovers, let's roll!" Hunter said as the group began sprinting down the road in the direction of the GPS coordinates.

"Bolshoi… I hope it is nothing serious…" Exile said.

"You and me both…" Colleen agreed.

"Colleen, hold onto my shoulders. Exile, hold onto Colleen's. Shag, hold onto Exile's. We've got to get to Blitz and Jersey ASAP!" Hunter said.

"What are about to do, Love?" Colleen asked as she did what her husband asked of her.

"I'm about to kick it into high gear. I don't have super-speed for nothing," Hunter said as everyone else got into place.

"Ready, Comrade," Exile affirmed.

"Reah… Rarararararararara…" Shag said, telling Hunter to punch the acceleration.

Hunter began running as his speed increased, following every twist and turn the GPS instructed. Colleen, Exile, and Shag were hanging on for dear life as the retriever sped along the asphalt that turned into a dirt road that eventually led into the woods. Hunter seemed to only hit the high spots as they ducked under branches and wove around the dizzying maze of trees.

Suddenly, Hunter put on the brakes causing the other three to slam together against his back as he stopped right at the edge of the marsh.

"Uhhhhh…" the trio groaned as they recovered from the trip.

"Blimey, Huntie, I'm glad we don't have to do that very often," Colleen as stars still danced in her vision.

"Da… that is being some tripski…" Exile agreed as he shook his head back to solid grounding.

"It was the only way I could think to get out here the fastest. Hey... you guys smell that?" Hunter said as his nose began sniffing the air near the water's edge.

"It smells like… Rose and Lily Mist… Jersey's perfume," Colleen confirmed.

"They went into the marsh. Look at the indentions in the mud… there must have been a boat here," Hunter noticed.

Shag rummaged around in his fur and produced four one-person inflatable rafts and a hand-pump.

"Nice work, Shag," Hunter praised for the Sheepdog's quick thinking.

Everyone took a raft and began inflating them either with the hand-pump or by mouth. When everyone's raft was fully inflated, the four embarked into the eerie marsh following the smell of Jersey's perfume.

"This place is abso-bloomin'-lutely bloody creepy," Colleen said.

"I am agreeing, Comrade. It is like trees are waiting to jump outski," Exile said.

Shag whimpered at that thought as he pulled out a stuffed tree with a cartoonish type face on it holding a sign that said 'Trees are our friends!" and held it close.

"Look up ahead… it looks like a clearing…" Hunter said as he paddled his raft closer.

The rest of the group followed their leader to the worn down bank and pulled their rafts onto the shore and secured them to one of the trees.

"Spread out, but stay close, everybody. Something doesn't feel right," Hunter instructed.

"Lookski… burn patterns…" Exile noticed when he saw deep black streaks along the ground.

"Blitz…" Colleen said, knowing these were evidence of his lightning powers.

"RARARARARARARARA!" Shag alerted frantically as he ran over to the side of a large pine tree.

"What is it, Shag?" Hunter asked as he and the others rushed over to see what the Sheepdog was excited about.

Shag drug a large, but lifeless form from the other side of the trunk and gently cradled it in his arms.

"Blitz!" Hunter, Colleen, and Exile exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know. Only he can tell us that. Rovers, pull out! We've got to get him help!" Hunter instructed.

"How are we even going to get him back to the estate, Huntie?" Colleen asked.

"Rararararararararararararara …" Shag said as he rummaged in his fur again and pulled out a larger raft, already inflated and big enough to put Blitz entirely inside.

"You're just full of good ideas today, Shag," Colleen complimented.

"Comrades, we must to be being careful. There is bloodski all over back of his head and uniform… must have been thrown into treeski hard," Exile warned.

The group eased the Doberman's limp body into the raft and slowly eased him into the water as they mounted their personal vessels and paddled as fast as they could to where they had entered the water. Upon reaching the shore, Exile pulled the raft carrying Blitz out gently.

"How are we supposed to get him back now? That raft will tear if we try to carry him like that," Colleen wondered.

"I think I have an idea. Shag, do you have a cable and your roller skates with you?" Hunter asked.

"Reah…" Shag confirmed as he produced the two items from his storage compartmented fur.

"Whatski are you thinking, Comrade?" Exile asked, clearly confused.

"Easy… Shag carries Blitz in his arms. You and Colleen hold onto Shag's shoulders. Tie the cable around my chest and with wheels on Shag's feet, I can motor us back to estate in no time," Hunter explained.

"That is bloody brilliant, Huntie!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Da, Comrade… how did you think that upski?" Exile asked, finally out of the fog.

"To echo my lovely wife… oh it's just something I was born with…" Hunter said with a grin.

Everyone shared a short laugh, but got down to business in harnessing the cable to Hunter and securing themselves in for the fast ride.

"Everybody ready to go back there…?" Hunter asked as he tightened the strap around his waist.

"Yes, Huntie," Colleen said as she gripped Shag's shoulder fur.

"Da, Comrade… you would be making great sled dog…" Exile said.

Upon hearing the go-ahead, Hunter started off at a slow trot until he could speed up and finally get up to his top speed. Wind was rushing through their fur, biting at their faces as the nip of the fall air had settled in over the past few hours. As Hunter raced back along the same path they had taken, he began slowing down as the reached the gates of the Chancellors' estate.

**Inside the mansion:**

Heidi, Eva, and Muzzle had remained in the den since the others had left on their initial search of the surrounding area. The fireplace crackled away as Eva sat on the floor massaging Muzzle's head and rubbing his ears. Heidi was comforted that the Rottweiler had kept her precious daughter calm even through this stressful ordeal.

Eva fished around in a small teal cardboard box and retrieved another two shortbread cookies, one for her and one for Muzzle. She placed the treat on his nose and put her hand up, telling him to wait for her. After a few moments, she clenched her hand into a fist, giving the 'OK' for Muzzle to eat the tasty snack. Muzzle bounced the cookie up and caught it in his mouth as his stub tail and backside shook in delight. Eva hugged the dog around his neck and nuzzled his neck, happy to have another dog around the house.

The adorable scene was almost enough to help Heidi forget the depravity of the situation that surrounded her.

Suddenly, commotion from down the hallway turned her attention toward the entryway to the den. The Rovers had returned, but Blitz was limp!

"Was ist los? Was ist mit ihm falsch?" (What's going on? What is wrong with him?) Heidi asked frantically.

The others looked at her, frustrated at the language barrier. Suddenly, Colleen remembered what Blitz had told them about their communicators. She flipped through the apps and found the language translator.

"Madame Kanzler, kennen wir nicht, was geschah. Im Augenblick müssen wir Blitz kümmertes um erhalten. Ich benötige eine Decke und etwas Tuch- und Heißwasser. (Madame Chancellor, we don't know what happened. Right now, we need to get Lightning taken care of. I need a blanket and some towels and hot water.) Colleen spoke into the communicator.

"Beeilen Sie sich! Sagen Sie Plätzchen Wir brauchen warmes Wasser und Handtücher! Schnell! (Hurry! Tell Cookie we need hot water and towels! Quickly!) Heidi ordered the handful of maids that had kept her and Eva tended to.

The maids rushed to the kitchen house to retrieve the requested items while Shag carried Blitz over to in front of the fireplace. Heidi handed Hunter and Exile several blankets that were stacked in a corner shelf and helped lay them out so Shag could lay Blitz down. Muzzle had pushed Eva to behind the couch to keep her calm and out of the way.

Eva reached under the edge of the couch and pulled out a red, black, and gold woven pillow with Blitz's name embroidered on it in bold black letter on the gold panel, that looked like it had been under there a long time. It was Blitz's blanket that he would sleep on when he was allowed to sleep inside the house.

When Exile helped Shag lay Blitz down on the thick pallet of blankets, Eva nudged past Muzzle and rolled the precious cloth into a pillow shape and held it out to Colleen.

"Für was ist dieses, Eva?" (What is this for, Eva?) Colleen asked through her communicator.

"Er benötigt etwas unter seinem Kopf…" (He needs something under his head…) Eva said with tears in her eyes.

Upon seeing the translation on her communicator screen, Colleen's heart felt like it would break. This young child still loved her beloved pet as if he never left. Colleen looked at the bundled up blanket and saw that it had Blitz's name embroidered on it. She knew it had to have been his when he still lived here.

"Ja tut er. Gutes Denken…" (Yes, he does. Good thinking…) Colleen said softly as she tucked the bundle under Blitz's still bleeding head.

"Heißwasser und Tücher! Madame, kann ich Plätzchen nirgends nicht finden," (Hot water and towels! Madame, I can not find Cookie anywhere.) one of the maids said as the small group returned.

"Wo sahen Sie ihr Letztes?" (Where did you see her last?) Heidi asked.

"Sie war gestiegen, irgendeinem Abendessen zum jungen diesem Mann die Leben über dem Küchenhaus zu nehmen. Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass sie sehend, nachher der zurückkommen," (She had gone up to take some supper to the young man that lives above the kitchen house. I do not remember seeing her come back after that.) another maid answered.

"Nehmen Sie Neil oder Shane mit Ihnen und gehen Sie Kontrolle die Wohnung," (Take Neil or Shane with you and go check the apartment.) Heidi instructed.

"Ja, Madame," (Yes, Madame.) they answered.

Heidi turned her attention back to the group of humanoid canines in front of the fireplace as they tended to the Doberman's wounds.

"Hunter, scan his body with the Med-Scan app on your communicator. See if you can find any broken bones or internal bleeding. I don't want to move him if he does," Colleen requested.

"Scanning now…" Hunter said as he activated the app and began a full scan of the unconscious canine.

"Exile, wet one of those towels and hand it here so I can see how bad the back of his head is," Colleen asked.

"Da…" Exile answered as he immersed one of the towels in the boiling water.

"Scan complete…" Hunter's communicator announced.

"Was...?" (What…?) Eva asked hesitantly as she kept a hold on Muzzle for support.

"No broken bones or internal bleeding… it looks like just several bruised muscles across his back and a slight concussion where his head must have hit the tree," Hunter said with relief.

"Thank goodness… Exile, I need you and Shag to lift Blitz up and hold him so I can dress the wound," Colleen instructed.

Exile took Blitz's left side and Shag took the right as they gently lifted him to a sitting position so Colleen could irrigate the large gash.

"Wird er gut sein?" (Is he going to be alright?) Heidi asked as she touched Hunter's shoulder for an update.

Even though Hunter couldn't understand what she had just said, the look on her face explained it clear as day. He activated the language translator app on his communicator so he could talk to her.

"Seine Muskeln sind zerschrammt und er hat einen sehr kleinen Erschütterungen. Er wird gut gehen," (His muscles are bruised and he has a very small concussion. He is going to be fine.) Hunter assured.

Colleen wrung the steaming hot water from the towel over the back of Blitz's head, clearing the muck and dried blood from the wound. Thankfully, it wasn't very deep. After disinfecting it with a dab of iodine from her first aid kit Shag had stored in his fur, she placed a clean gauze pad over it and secured it with paper tape.

"There we go… alright gents lay him back down. I've got some smelling salts in here somewhere… here they are," Colleen said as she rummaged around in her kit for a small brown glass bottle with a few pieces of rock salt laced with a strong oxide that would raise even the most comatose.

"Hold your noses, Rovers," Hunter warned.

Colleen removed the cork stopper and placed the open bottle right under Blitz's nose. Slowly, but surely, his eyes began to flicker as he turned his nose away from the strong odor oozing out of the small bottle.

"Jersey…" Blitz rasped as his vision began to refocus.

"Easy, buddy… can you sit up?" Hunter asked.

"Vhere… vhere am I? Vhere's Jersey? Did you find dhem? ACH!" Blitz rambled as the pain in his back announced itself as he was forced back down to the pallet.

"We were hoping you could tell us, gov. We got the distress signal from your collar and when we got there we found you slumped against a tree all battered and bruised. You got a nasty gash on the back of your head too," Colleen explained.

Blitz calmed himself for a moment and focused his energy causing his body to levitate and glow a reddish-orange around his outline. When he came back down, he sat up without signaling any pain.

"Ach die lieber!" (Oh dear! Oh dear!) Heidi said in shock as she grabbed Eva close to her in fear

"Madame, habt keine Angst," (Madame, do not be afraid.)Blitz soothed.

"Comrade, Whatski happened?" Exile asked.

"Yeah… and where's Jersey?" Hunter added.

Blitz stood from the soft blankets and fought the tears jerking at his eyes.

"Ten people in hooded robes surrounded Jersey and me vhen ve found a scent trail of dhe Chancellor's cologne going trooh a marsh. I tried knocked dhem out vith my lightning beams, but it vas like a vall of someting protected dhem and I couldn't touch dhem. Jersey tried her sonic vocal blasts, but dhe same ting happened. Dhe next ting I remember one of the figures focused some kind of energy one me and was choking me. Dhen he trew me into dhat tree. Dhe last ting I saw vas Jersey fighting to get free from dhem. Dhey injected a sedative hypo spray into her neck and carried her off. Dhe last ting I heard vas someting about a ceremony and somevun called Lord Hyrun. Warum? (Why?) Mein kostbarer Schatz! (My precious Treasure!)" Blitz explained, finally collapsing to his knees in fear for his beloved fiancée.

Colleen had kept her translator active so Heidi and Eva could understand what Blitz was saying. Everyone was in shock! Who was this Lord Hyrun? What ceremony…? What did they want with Jersey? What did all of this have to do with the Chancellor? There were more questions than answers now.

"None of this makes any sense!" Colleen said as she rubbed Blitz's shoulder.

Before anyone else could express their confusion, Neil and Shane burst into the den fighting to restrain a lanky, dark-haired young man. Cookie along with the other maids followed behind them as the muscle-head bodyguards threw their captive to the floor in front of the Rovers.

"Verräter!" (Traitor!) Neil shouted as he pointed his sausage-like finger at the shaking youth.

"Was ist die Bedeutung von diesem? Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" (What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!) Heidi ordered.

"Neil, ließ Alaric erklären! Sie sind solch ein Rohling!" (Neil, let Alaric explain! You are such a brute!) one of the maids said.

"Er ist der, der für diese ganze Verwirrung verantwortlich ist! Warum sollte ich diesem Unruhestifter eine Möglichkeit geben?" (He is the one responsible for this whole mess! Why should I give this trouble-maker a chance?) Neil protested.

"Sie sind ein echtes Stück Arbeit!" (You are a real piece of work!) another maid argued.

"Sie Ruhig!" (Be quiet!) Eva shouted, surprising everyone.

"What does this guy have to do with anything?" Hunter asked, royally frustrated and confused.

"Was tut er hier, Plätzchen?" (What is he doing here, Cookie?) Heidi asked.

"Alaric, müssen Sie ihnen sagen, was Sie kennen," (Alaric, you need to tell them what you know.) Cookie told the young man.

"Ja, Plätzchen… Ich weiß, warum der Kanzler entführt wurde. Ich habe auch eine gute Idee, in der sie ihn halten. Es ist vermutlich, wo sie Ihren Freund auch nahmen," (Yes, Cookie… I know why the Chancellor was kidnapped. I also have a good idea where they are keeping him. It is probably where they took your friend as well.) Alaric began.

Blitz raised his head slowly and narrowed his eyes as his breathing became rapid, full of rage. Before Hunter could stop him, Blitz walked over to him and picked Alaric up by his collar and snarled in his face, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

"Wo…? Wenn alles Jersey oder dem Kanzler geschieht, bedauern Sie mich legten überhaupt Augen auf Sie!" (Where…? If anything happens to Jersey or the Chancellor, you will regret I ever laid eyes on you.) Blitz shouted.

"Bitte… lassen Sie mich bitte erklären. Ich dachte nie, dass etwas Ähnliches im Begriff war zu geschehen," (Please… please let me explain. I never thought anything like this was going to happen.) Alaric pled as tears ran down his face.

Ever since Blitz's new powers came about, he had also become more sensitive, almost psychic to a degree. He could tell when someone was being truthful or just acting. A sense that Alaric had been an innocent victim wrangled into this mess prevailed in Blitz's mind. Blitz released his grip on the young man's collar and waited for the rest of the story as he dropped him back to the floor.

"Fangen Sie an zu sprechen…" (Start talking…) Blitz said, still slightly upset.

Alaric took a deep breath in as he began relaying his story of how he had been temporarily kidnapped by similar figures in dark robes and brought before a very strange man who went by the name, Lord Hyrun. He told of the reason he was brought here was to help usher in a new Germany by making a way possible for his main goons to kidnap the Chancellor. The strange figure gave him five thousands francs and helped him land the job at the Chancellor's estate. He needed the money and a job so he didn't think he had anything to lose. After that, he didn't know anything else. When he finally found his way back to the estate after the Chancellor had been taken, he had no idea that it was so serious that the Road Rovers were called in. Added to that fact that the Chancellor's former guard dog was one of them. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Sie sagten, dass Sie wussten, wo sie waren. Nehmen Sie uns dort. Möglicherweise ist das Gesetz auf Ihnen einfacher, wenn Sie uns helfen," (You said you knew where they were. Take us there. Maybe the law will be easier on you if you help us.) Hunter said into his communicator.

"Ja, nehme ich Sie dort. Ich wollte nie ein Teil von diesem sein. Glauben Sie mir bitte," (Yes, I will take you there. I never wanted to be a part of this. Please believe me.) Alaric said.

"Wir beschäftigen Sie, nachdem wir den Kanzler und meine zukünftige Frau finden," (We will deal with you after we find the Chancellor and my fiancée.) Blitz said sternly.

"Ich verstehe. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Zeremonie soll morgen Abend stattfinden. Ich kenne nicht, was alle, die bedeutet, aber mich wissen, dass es nicht gut sein wird," (I understand. We have to hurry. The ceremony is supposed to take place tomorrow night. I do not know what all that means, but I know that it is not going to be good.) Alaric said.


	7. Nightmares Become Reality

**Meanwhile:**

Jersey's body started to return to reality as the sedative began wearing off. She tried to move her legs, but discovered they had been bound tightly around her ankles, knees, and thighs. She attempted to free her arms, but they had also been secured behind her back at her wrists, elbows, and upper arms. She felt an uncomfortable pressure at the back of her throat almost gagging her, and tried to bite down only to receive a sharp puncture to the roof of her mouth that dug in deep. She opened her eyes, but only saw darkness. A scratchy piece of thick cloth covered her eyes.

The ground beneath her felt damp and had a musty, old attic smell. She pushed herself up enough where she could sit on her knees. She heard a crunch as she moved that sounded like leaf litter and twigs. She was either outside somewhere or in a room with a dirt floor. She felt her right shoulder hit against a rough wall and rubbed her face against it. She pushed and scraped until she finally removed the blindfold, which didn't offer her much more vision of her surroundings.

A swift breeze began circulating through the room that caused Jersey to shiver from the cold. She felt around her sides and arms with what little movement her arms could offer and discovered that she had been stripped of her uniform and all of her underclothes. As the air around her became colder and colder, Jersey couldn't help from shaking as the bite of the cold air seemed to cover her with a thin layer of frost. Even though she was covered in fur, the effects of the transdogmafacation process had lowered a good portion of her body's resistance against the elements.

Tears began welling up in her eyes in pain as her arms and legs began protesting vehemently against the tightly bound cords encasing them that were cutting off her circulation. The tortuous gag ball in her throat kept digging into her tender flesh, causing blood to running out of her mouth and down her white furred chest. The feelings of being exposed against her will to people she didn't even know along with being bound and gagged was too much for her to take. She had meant for her body to be for one person's eyes only, the man she was meant to marry and that was supposed to be Blitz. Even though she knew no one would hear her, she began crying as loudly as she could through the gag. Sadly, the only sound that travelled to the outside world was a mere whimper.

"Blitz…! Anyone…! Help me…!" Jersey cried.

Jersey squirmed and flexed every muscle she could to see if she could loosen or break any of her restraints. She tried hard to not clench her mouth to keep from being punctured with the hidden points inside the ball gag.

Nothing…

As her energy faded, Jersey fell onto her side and brushed against something soft that made a loud groan.

"Was jetzt…?" (What now…?) A gruff voice mumbled half asleep as a clink of chains was heard as he turned over.

Jersey realized that she was the only captive. She whimpered as frantically as she could through the gag to get this mysterious person's attention.

"Wer bis du…?" (Who are you?) The voice asked in the darkness in fear.

Suddenly, a lone candle illuminated the dark room giving Jersey a look at the mystery person. He was a slightly pudgy man, probably about six-foot tall standing up. He had dark hair and eyes with a signature handle-bar moustache. She saw him clad in only a pair of red silk pajamas with steel fetters tethering his hands and feet inside the same prison room as she was. Strangely, a smell of cigar smoke and leather circled around her nose. Immediately, she knew who she was in the presence of… the Chancellor of Germany. Then, she remembered that she was still nude and bent her body over to cover up as much as she could. Her body began shaking in fear and embarrassment as she looked back up into the Chancellor's face.

"You're… you're a Road Rover! Mein Gott…! How did you get out here?" the Chancellor exclaimed quietly.

Jersey whimpered as earnestly as she could, begging to be freed from the agonizing torture device that had been rammed into her throat.

The Chancellor took the candle he had managed to light and brought it closer to Jersey so he could see why she couldn't say anything.

"Here… lean forward. I can reach dhe back of your head and get dhat ting out," the Chancellor said softly to keep from being heard.

Jersey did as she was told even though her body was weak and tired. She relaxed her jaw muscles as much as she could so the gag could be removed without ripping her mouth and throat up any more than it already had.

Gently, the Chancellor unbuckled the sick toy, and eased it out of Jersey's mouth and let it fall to the ground. Upon seeing the bare fur of her back, he grabbed a thin blanket that he had covered up in and threw it around Jersey's shoulders to cover her.

Jersey coughed violently and spat the blood that had collected behind the sealed gag and dried in her throat. After she cleared her airway, she fell to her side in fatigue and pain. The meager covering did provide some comfort.

"Thank you… Chancellor…" Jersey said.

"You're Velcome. I don't remember you. How did dhey capture you?" the Chancellor asked.

"My name is Jersey. They overpowered me and Blitz when we came across ten of them in a swamp clearing. We couldn't even touch them. They have some kind of power," Jersey whispered.

"Blitz…? He vas vith you…? He… he came to find me…?" the Chancellor questioned in amazement.

"Yes. When we got news of your disappearance, our master gave him the option of not accompanying us because of the situation between the two of you. Blitz refused to stay behind. He said that even though you may still be upset with him that he was not going to forsake his responsibilities. You were his family. If I may ask, Sir, what exactly happened…?" Jersey explained.

"Vell, it all started about two years ago I believe. A radical extremist Nazi brotherhood group had planted several bombs in dhe entire mansion. Dhey demanded I step down as Chancellor immediately or dhey vould detonate the bombs one at a time, destroying my home and family. Blitz vas my family's protector and my personal bodyguard and confidant. Vhen dhe Road Rovers arrived to assist, I noticed dhat my Blitz vas novhere around. I began listening to him talk amongst them and figured out dhat the muscled human-like Doberman standing and talking in front of me vas indeed my Blitz. At dhe time, I felt betrayed… for him to be something so much more dhan just my dog and me not to know a ting about it… I vas in shock," the Chancellor began.

"Why would you feel betrayed when he was there to protect you and your family…?" Jersey asked softly, feeling a soreness build in her throat.

"To dhis day I cannot explain it… it vas like… I was no longer myself. Ever since I vas brought out here however, I feel like I can tink clearly again," the Chancellor admitted.

"Chancellor, do you know who's behind all this?" Jersey rasped as her voice began fading in and out.

Before the Chancellor could answer her, the crude wooden door swung open. Several dark figures entered and surrounded Jersey's shivering form. Three of the cloaked figures kicked the Chancellor to the far corner of the small room.

"Halten Sie ihn zurück," (Restrain him.) one of the figures instructed.

"NEIN…!" Johann protested.

One of the figures holding him back only responded with a nearly bone-breaking punch to the Chancellor's chest.

The same one that had spoken turned back to Jersey and jerked the thin blanket that had been covering her nude body.

"Noooo…" Jersey squeaked.

"Ruhe…!" (Silence…!) The figure bellowed as he struck her across her face.

Jersey knew she could do nothing. She couldn't even speak their language. Tears began running down her face as she bent her body down to hide.

"Lassen Sie uns gehen, einen besseren Blick an ihr zu erhalten," (Let's go and get a better 'look' at her.) another figure said with an evil grin.

The one that seemed to be in charge grabbed the back of Jersey's neck and twisted his hand around her head fur and another grasped her feet tightly as they hauled her out of the makeshift prison.

Jersey squirmed as much as she could to break free, but only received a brutal slap across her chest causing her to scream in pain.

**Back with the Rovers:**

Alaric sat slumped on his knees in the middle of the den floor of the Chancellor's mansion. He had just admitted to aiding in the Chancellor's kidnapping and that Jersey had most likely had been abducted by the same radical faction.

"Warum taten Sie dies, Alaric?" (Why did you do this, Alaric?) Heidi asked in a mix of sadness and anger.

"Ich… ich das nicht weiß, Madame Kanzler. Ich benötigte das Geld zu der Zeit, aber ich wünsche, dass ich nicht es genommen haben würde," (I… I don't know, Madame Chancellor. I needed the money at the time, but I wish I would have not taken it.) Alaric answered keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

Blitz stood rigid over the shivering young man as blind fury and rage coursed through his mind. His precious Jersey was in danger and it was because this pathetic excuse for a human being needed money. He couldn't even protect her from these monsters. The source of their power was nothing like he had ever seen before.

"Kein Geldbetrag ist jemand Leben, Alaric wert,"(No amount of money is worth someone's life, Alaric…) Hunter said flatly into the translator.

Exile looked over at Blitz and noticed he had his fists clenched so tight that his super sharp claws had torn through the palms of his protective gloves and a slight amount of blood could be seen. He had never seen the Doberman show so much restraint. Even he would have been all over Alaric in feral viciousness if he was in Blitz's position.

"Comrade…?" Exile said as he put his paw on Blitz's shoulder.

"I've got to get some air… before I kill him, Exile…" Blitz said as he left the den and headed outside.

Exile nodded in understanding as he watched Blitz leave. The rest of the Rovers turned back to the Husky for an explanation.

"He went to clear head, Comrades… before he acted on instinctski…" Exile explained, looking straight at Alaric as he said the last part.

The rest of the canines nodded in acknowledgement as they turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Alaric, können Sie sagen ihnen, als der Kanzler genommen wurde?"(Alaric, can you tell them where the Chancellor was taken?) Cookie asked as softly as she could.

"Ich denke so. Er war mitten in einer Sumpfreinigung. Wir mussten ein Boot nehmen, um an den Rand von ihm zu gelangen. Ich wünsche, ich Ihnen erklären könnte, dass genau aber sie mir die Augen verbanden, bis wir den Zeremoniestandort erreichten," (I think so. It was in the middle of a marsh clearing. We had to take a boat to get to the edge of it. I wish I could tell you exactly, but they blindfolded me until we reached the ceremony site.) Alaric explained.

"Ein Boot…?" (A boat…?) Hunter realized.

"Colleen, could it be the same path we took when we found Blitz?" Hunter asked.

"It could be, Huntie. It makes a lot of sense. Blitz and Jersey wouldn't have been ambushed if they weren't even close to discovering something," Colleen agreed.

"Da, they mustski have been right at it!" Exile proclaimed.

"We've got to get back there. It's our only lead," Hunter said.

"Madame Chancellor, liefen wir einen Sumpf durch, als wir ein Bedrängnissignal vom Kragen des Blitzs empfingen. Wir mussten mit dem Boot auch fahren. Es muss der derselbe Ort Alaric sein spricht," (Madame Chancellor, we went through a marsh when we received a distress signal from Blitz's collar. We had to go by boat as well. It has to be the same place Alaric is talking about.) Colleen said into the translator.

"Sind Sie sicher?" (Are you sure?) Heidi asked.

"Es kann nicht Übereinstimmung, Madame sein," (It can't be coincidence, Madame.) Exile said into his translator.

"Everyone, gather around. We've got to make sure we keep an element of surprise so we aren't ambushed as well. With the power Blitz said these guys have, we have to be careful," Hunter said as the group gathered around the coffee table.

As everyone began discussing how to retrieve the Chancellor and Jersey, Eva and Muzzle had followed Blitz outside. Seeing her former pet so upset was almost too much for her to bear. As she cracked the door to the backyard, she saw the Doberman sitting on the roof of his old doghouse.

Blitz looked out across the familiar landscape as memories from his life with his human family played across his mind's vision.

_He saw his canine form running across the manicured lawn as the Chancellor threw his favorite squeaky toy, a ball with red and with stripes resembling a peppermint… the look of pride and kindness the Chancellor would give him when he returned it to him to throw again was one Blitz treasured._

_He remembered when Eva was very small he would let her ride on his back through the mansion halls like her own personal pony… the way she would squeeze around his neck lovingly as he carried her was so wonderful._

_So many good memories… nights he would lay by the fire with the Chancellor scratching his head as he smoked his pipe… days he would go with the family out in town… holidays… _

Then all of a sudden the dreaded memory of when the Chancellor found out who he really was… the sadness and disappointment he felt was too much as tears formed in his eyes.

The touch of a small hand on his arm broke him out of his trance. He looked down to see Eva and Muzzle beside him.

"Wackeln, was Sie denken ungefähr?" (Wiggles, what are you thinking about?) Eva asked so sweetly.

"Soviel Eva… Ihr Vater, der weggenommen wird, ist eine Sache…, aber mein Jersey ist völlig andere," (So much, Eva… Your Father being taken away is one thing… but my Jersey is entirely another.) Blitz said, unsure what to even say.

Eva sat closer to him as she reached up and scratched the back of his neck like she used to do when he lived with the family. She knew how much he always enjoyed it.

Blitz's tail began wagging at the comforting touch of Eva's hand. Blitz deeply sighed as she continued trying to calm down enough to continue their conversation.

"Alaric sagte, dass sie die Bösewichte seine Augen bedeckten, als sie gelangten an, wo sie Vati nahmen. Er sagte, dass sie ein Boot zu einer Reinigung in den Sümpfen nehmen mussten," (Alaric said that they the bad guys covered his eyes when they got to where they took Daddy. He said they had to take a boat to a clearing in the marshes.) Eva explained as she kept up scratching Blitz's neck.

"Ein Boot…?" (A boat…?) Blitz realized as he put the pieces together.

"It has to be dhe same vay ve vent before…" Blitz thought as the series of events replayed in his mind.

Suddenly, Blitz felt a familiar presence overtake him as his eyes began to glow white. Eva and Muzzle stepped back as Blitz's body began to levitate in place with a reddish orange glow surrounding his outline. Muzzle pulled on Eva's sleeve for them to alert the others. Blitz's legs crossed in a traditional meditative pose as his inner guide, Madame, appeared to him.

"_Blitz…" Madame's voice sounded in his mind._

"_Madame…?" Blitz questioned, confused about why she would appear now._

"_I know you are wondering where I have been throughout this whole ordeal…" Madame said, stating the obvious._

"_Ja, but I do know dhere has to be a reason…" Blitz assumed._

"_You have assumed correctly. You remember what I told you when I showed you the power you inside of you…" Madame said as she probed Blitz's memory._

_Blitz flipped back to the first time he laid eyes on his inner guide and how she held out a white lily with a heart filled with reddish orange fluid._

_ "Grief, dear one… Grief has suppressed your greatest power…" Madame's voice echoed from the past._

"_Grief… you said grief suppressed it. How does dhat help now?" Blitz asked._

"_Grief hid your power because your power is of goodness and righteousness. Remember the power of the figures that attacked you and Jersey…?" Madame explained._

_Blitz grit his teeth. He didn't want to remember how he couldn't protect the love of his life from the evil those men were oozing out._

"_Ja…" Blitz answered as tears fought their way out._

"_Grief feeds them. That is why you couldn't touch them. The key to defeating this evil is the opposite of what it takes to defeat yours…" Madame said._

"_If grief defeats my powers, dhen… happiness… love defeats them…?" Blitz asked as he turned to Madame with hope in his eyes._

_Madame nodded affirmatively. Blitz felt his heart sink as he realized why he had failed the first time._

"_I vish I could see dhe Chancellor. I've missed him, even if he vas dhe vun who told me to go. I'd give vhatever it took to dhat look he gave me vhen he spent time vith me. I… I vant my master back…" Blitz admitted._

"_Remember… the key to their defeat is love…" Madame said as she faded away._

Meanwhile inside:

"Ok, if we can manage to stay hidden, we'll be able to locate the Chancellor and Jersey and ambush them before anything happens," Hunter said.

Suddenly, Muzzle and Eva ran into the room out of breath looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Mama…! Blitz schwimmt!" (Mama…! Blitz is floating!) Eva cried.

"Schwimmen…?" (Floating…?) Heidi asked in confusion.

"Comrades, you thinking whatski I am thinking…?" Exile asked.

"Madame," Hunter and Colleen said together.

"Let's go," Hunter led as everyone filed out to the backyard.

Blitz's eyes were still glowing as everyone gathered around him waiting to see what caused this episode. After a few minutes, the reddish orange glow faded and Blitz came back to rest on the doghouse's roof. His eyes returned to normal as he rubbed his head from a slight headache.

"Blitz, are you alright?" Colleen asked.

"Ja… Madame came to me. She told me how ve can defeat vhat ve are up against," Blitz began.

"How is thatski, Comrade?" Exile asked.

"She said dhat dhe reason I could touch dhem before vas because dheir power feeds on grief, fear, sadness, anyting bad. Vhile dhe loss of my family has been corrected; dhe rift between dhe Chancellor and me is still… unresolved. Only love can defeat dhem," Blitz said.

"So… what can we do?" Colleen asked.

"Well, if grief feeds them, then that means… love hurts them?" Hunter said.

Blitz nodded.

As Eva listened to the conversation via the translators, she suddenly had an idea. She tugged on Blitz's arm for him to lean down to her. Blitz knelt down and Eva began whispering in the Doberman's ear her plan.

Blitz's eyes got wide with hope as her idea pieced together. Hunter noticed this and motioned for everyone to pay attention.

When Eva finished, Blitz embraced her tightly.

"Eva, sind Sie ein Genie!" (Eva, you are a genius!) Blitz praised.

"What is being genius?" Exile asked.

"She said that if dhese bad men like hateful tings, dhen vhat better veapun dhan dhis…" Blitz began as his entire body began glowing bright white.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. When it faded, everyone opened their eyes to an amazing sight.

"If this doesn't do something I don't know what would…" Hunter said as he knelt to the ground.

Blitz had morphed from his Cano-Sapien form to his original canine form, but appeared to be only a mere puppy.

"How in world…?" Colleen began.

"I've had a lot of free time lately to develop my powers…" Blitz spoke from his puppy form.

"I think I know where you're going with this…" Hunter said.

"It'll give you all enough time to find dhe Chancellor and Jersey," Blitz said.

"Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter said.


	8. Redemption

**Meanwhile:**

"Gehen Sie voran und binden Sie sie am Altar," (Go ahead and tie her to the altar) one of the dark figures said.

The other hooded figures obeyed their commander as they took Jersey's limp body and forced her to stand to her feet. Jersey was so weak from the cold and from slight loss of blood that her strength to fight back was gone. She felt her hands go behind her and her back pushed against a wooden staff. Next was the feeling of shackles being placed around her feet and fastened tightly to the wooden pole. Jersey hung her head in weakness as she hoped they would just leave her alone.

"Ein was für wunderbares Opfer sie bringt!" (What a wonderful sacrifice she will make!) Another one of the dark figures hissed.

The hooded figure that seemed to be the leader came closer to her and lifted her face up so she would look at him. Jersey kept her eyes clamped shut hoping to seal out the nightmare around her. He curled his fingers around the bottom part of her muzzle as he held her face in place.

"Es ist Sie soll getötet werden unglücklich. Ich würde lieben, Sie für meine eigenen Vergnügen zu verwenden," (It is unfortunate you are to be killed. I would love to use you for my own pleasures) he whispered.

Feeling the slightest urge of strength, Jersey opened her jaws and bit down hard onto the fingers that gripped her lower jaw.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! Sie kleines Weibchen…!" (*scream* you little bitch…!) He screamed.

He reared back his arm to slap her across the face when a bellowing voice roared, "LASSEN SIE SIE IST!" (LEAVE HER BE!)

"Aber meine Herr…!" (But my Lord…!) The figure protested as he clutched his bleeding hand.

"RUHE!" (SILENCE!) Lord Hyrun boomed.

"Ja, Herr Hyrun…" (Yes, Lord Hyrun…) the figure obeyed.

"Ende, das für die Zeremonie sich vorbereitet. Wenn ich irgendwelche von Ihnen herein hier finde, sterben Sie nach rechts zusammen mit ihr!" (Finish preparing for the ceremony. If I find any of you in here, you'll die right along with her!) Lord Hyrun ordered.

"Ja, meine Herr…!" (Yes, my Lord…!) The figures chanted as they vacated the area.

Lord Hyrun turned back to Jersey and lifted her head up by her chin.

"Bald… sind Sie die Tür; die mich ein nagelneues Leben erreichen lässt…" (Soon... you will be the door that will let me enter a brand new life...) Lord Hyrun whispered.

Tears ran down Jersey's face as the chill of the night air circled around her clothes-less body.

"Blitz, please hurry…" Jersey thought as her body collapsed and hung from her restraints.

**Back with the Rovers:**

"I don't quite understand, Blitz. How does you being a puppy help?" Colleen asked.

"Madame told me dhat dhe key to defeating dhis evil power is love. No matter how deeply dhese people are rooted in dhese dark power, dhere has to be a small part dhat can't resist the sight of a cute, adorable puppy. Ve need to head back to dhe clearing vhere you found me. Before Jersey and I ran into dhat ambush, I saw a trail leading back furdher. It has to be vhere dhey're keeping dhe Chancellor and Jersey," Blitz explained.

"Comrade, it soundskis to me like you are becoming… bait," Exile said.

"Exactly… I go in and vith any luck dhey'll capture me and even a speck of compassion vill give me dhe opening I need," Blitz explained.

"Then what…?" Hunter asked.

"I'll be able to keep dhem distracted long enough for dhe rest of you to retrieve Jersey and dhe Chancellor," Blitz finished.

"Huh… I would not have predicted this," Hunter said.

"What…?" Colleen asked.

"Blitz mapping out a plan that actually works…" Hunter said with a smirk.

The Rovers snickered; including Blitz, at the several moments in their past Blitz's plans had been less than stellar material.

"Blitz, sind Sie über dieses sicher?" (Blitz, are you sure about this?) Heidi asked.

"Ja bin ich. Dieses muss arbeiten! Ich hole ihn Haupt. Ich verspreche," (Yes, I am. This has to work! I'll bring him home. I promise) Blitz said.

"Seien Sie sicher, Wackeln," (Be safe, Wiggles) Eva said, hugging the Doberman pup close.

"Ich werde, Eva," (I will, Eva) Blitz replied.

"Everyone else, please stay here. Madame Chancellor, call the police and tell them to be prepared for several arrests. We'll be back as soon as possible," Colleen said into her translator.

"Hey Muzzle… do you mind staying here vith Eva?" Blitz asked the Rottweiler.

Muzzle gave him a confused look because he always went with the entire team when they closed in for the kill.

"Muzzle, she really needs you right now. Please…" Blitz pled.

Muzzle crooked his ears as he thought for a moment and then nodded his head affirmatively.

"Danke, Muzzle. I'll let you have dhat big beef bone I've been keeping in dhe freezer vhen ve get home," Blitz said.

Muzzle bounced up and down at the prospect of the big, juicy, meat-covered bone treat as he returned to Eva's side.

"Let's go…" Hunter said.

Hunter scooped Blitz up and put him on his shoulders as they head back for the swamp.

"_Remember… love is the key…" Madame's advice sounded in Blitz's mind._

**Meanwhile:**

The smell of burning wood drifted through the swamp air as the ceremonial fire was beginning to roar. As smoke encircled the small prison hut, Johann raised his head from the ground as consciousness returned to him.

"Ach die lieber… vait… vhere did dhey take her…?" he questioned.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings, the door to his cell opened. The dark figures entered once again and forcefully pulled the Chancellor to his feet and marched him out the door.

The clinking of the metal chains around his feet and hands sent shivers down his spine as he approached what he knew was going to be his demise.

His captors continue to push him along until they stopped in front of a throne-like chair crafted entirely of human skeletons. He was thrown to the ground as they knelt before the dark figure seated on the skull throne.

"Da Schiff, meine Herr…" (The vessel, my Lord…) the dark figures said in unison.

"Der Brunnen, der… dem Mond von Samhein-Ansätze… getan wird, kommen zu Ihren Plätzen," (Well done... the moon of Samhein approaches... get to your places) Lord Hyrun ordered.

As the dark figures scattered, Johann looked up and was still in shock that his brother was resorting to something so sinister.

"Warum Heinz… Warum, Sie tun dies?" (Why Heinz… why are you doing this?) Johann asked.

"Sie sollten alle zu gut kennen, lieber Bruder… nicht sagen mir, dass Sie unsere Abschlussklasse so schnell… vergessen haben…?" (You should know all too well, dear brother... don't tell me you have forgotten our senior year so quickly...?) Heinz asked darkly.

"Abschlussklasse…? Sie… Sie werden noch über den Tanz… gestört? Heidi wählte mich. Ich stahl sie nicht!" (Senior year...? You... you are still upset about the dance...? Heidi chose me. I did not steal her!) Johann said, realizing the fuel behind his brother's hatred.

"Sie war meine Freundin! Sie betrogen sie in Auseinanderfallen mit mir nach rechts vor jeder!" (She was my girlfriend! You tricked her into breaking up with me right in front of everyone!) Heinz said, revealing his inner fight.

"Nein, tat ich keine solche Sache! Sie behandelten sie wie ein Stück Schmutz. Sie sagte mir, wie grausam Sie zu ihr sein würden," (No, I did no such thing! You were treating her like a piece of dirt. She told me how cruel you would be to her) Johann argued.

Heinz reared back his hand to punch Johann, but just gripped his hands in some slight control.

"Ich würde Ihre Zähne heraus, Bruder lochen, aber ich möchte nicht beschädigen, was bald, mein Gesicht zu sein… dann ist, Heidi bin meiner und Sie werden gegangen… für immer…" (I would punch your teeth out, brother, but I do not want to mar what is soon to be my face... then, Heidi will be mine and you will be gone... forever...) Heinz said right into Johann's face.

"Sie erhalten weg nicht mit diesem, Heinz!" (You will not get away with this, Heinz!) Johann shouted.

"Ich habe bereits…" (I already have…") Heinz said.

**Back with the Rovers:**

The Rovers had made good time in reaching the water's edge that led back to the clearing they had found Blitz a couple of hours ago by using Hunter as a mode of transportation.

As Hunter put on the brakes, everyone braced for the impact as the sudden feeling of being thrown forward fell across them and they landed in a large heap underneath Shag's fur.

"Blimey, Huntie, I think you need some practice in the 'Braking' department," Colleen said as she surfaced from the mound of Shag's white fur.

"Da, Comrade, I am to be thinking the same…" Exile said as he dug himself out from under Shag.

"Sorry, guys, but hey we got here…" Hunter said.

"Ve have had a lot vurse, you know…" Blitz said as he shook his fur.

"I do have to be agreeing with you there, Comrade," Exile said.

"Alright, let's get in a raft and get across. Hopefully, we're not too late. Alaric said the ceremony was supposed to take place during the new moon and it can't look anymore like a new moon than right now," Hunter said.

The Rovers made the trip through the murky swamp water quickly as they pulled back onto the clearing and followed behind Blitz.

As the trail grew darker and darker, the smell of smoke permeated their noses. Suddenly, the eerie faint yellow tinge of light from a fire began glowing through the trees. The Rovers made their way to the edge of the tree line and saw what they had only seen in movies and read in books.

A large fire was burning in the center of the small clearing surrounded by about ten figures in hooded robes. A tall wooden stake was near to the fire and it looked like someone was tied to it. Another figure was slumped over in front of it bound by chains. The most disturbing sight was a figure seated on a throne made of human bones, seeming to wait for the right moment.

"No… Hunter, take dhe odhers and spread out around dhe clearing. I've got to go in alone," Blitz said.

Hunter nodded as Blitz padded through the underbrush and into the open. Everyone else tiptoed around until they surrounded the strange ritual.

Blitz took deep breaths as he approached the circle, knowing he had to show unconditional love to even begin to break down this evil. Suddenly, Blitz saw a small leave fluttering through to the center of the circle and saw his opportunity to enter. He chased after it and tried to catch it, ignoring the dark figures around him.

"Was ist das?" (What is this?) one of the figures asked.

Blitz continued to play with the leave until it floated into the fire. Then, he looked around to his tail and began growling and chasing it instead.

Jersey lifted her head upon hearing the commotion and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She knew it was Blitz. She remembered the day they had been in the garden and the bright flash of light. She saw Blitz in his canine form, but without the need of the Transdogmafier.

"Blitz…" Jersey rasped quietly.

One of the dark figure knelt down and picked Blitz up by the scruff of the neck and looked straight into his eyes, hoping to frighten him back to where he came from.

"Dhis is it, Blitz…" Blitz said to himself as he put on his best happy puppy face.

As the figure seemed to be trying to stare through Blitz's soul, something made his face soften at the small pup. Blitz yipped and attempted to lick the man's nose. Surprisingly, the dark figure brought Blitz close to him.

"Gotcha…" Blitz thought.

Suddenly, Blitz's eyes began glowing white. The energy began to surround him and the man causing a dark cloud to shoot out at lightning speed from inside the man's chest. As the energy faded, the man fell to his knees then to the ground unconscious, but purged.

"Was ist los?" (What is going on?) Lord Hyrun demanded.

"Er hob gerade diesen Hund auf und fiel vorbei, Herr Hyrun," one of the figures said.

The rest of the figures looked on in shock at the Doberman pup, wondering if this was some sort of trick or trap. The rest of the figures, including Lord Hyrun, gathered around Blitz, leaving Jersey and the Chancellor unguarded.

Hunter caught the gaze of the rest of the Rovers and motioned for them to move in. As the got closer, they realized Jersey had been stripped of her uniform.

"Shag, do you have a spare set of clothes? They took Jersey's uniform," Colleen said.

Shag rustled through his fur quietly and pulled out a slip-over green dress and gave it to Colleen.

"Cover your eyes, gents," Colleen warned.

"We'll take care of the Chancellor," Hunter said.

Colleen placed her paw gently on Jersey's shoulder and felt how cold she had become.

"Jersey…? Jersey…" Colleen nudged as she cut her free from the stake with her field knife.

Jersey's head shot up and almost couldn't contain her tears. Her body shook in cold and shock and Colleen helped her cover her body with the green dress.

"Colleen…" Jersey rasped as she embraced the Collie.

"Easy, are you alright? Did they harm you?" Colleen asked.

Jersey could speak, but the tears running down her face spoke volumes. She managed to nod slightly.

"Come on…" Colleen led as she wrapped Jersey's arm around her shoulder and helped her walk quickly.

Exile had melted the chains from around the Chancellor's hands and feet as Hunter helped him stand. Exile and Hunter wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they vacated the premises as fast they could.

As they left, Shag dug around in his fur and place two fashion mannequins where Jersey and the Chancellor had been positioned. As dark as it was, none of the figures would notice till it was too late.

Blitz had kept the actions of his friends in his sight as he continued his own convincing act with the rest of the dark figures.

"Geben Sie mir diesen Köter!" (Give me that mutt!) Lord Hyrun bellowed.

Lord Hyrun grabbed Blitz around his small neck and began to squeeze slightly.

"Herr Hyrun…" the rest of the figures protested.

Suddenly, the same white energy surrounded their bodies and the dark cloud exited their chests as they fell to the ground.

Lord Hyrun looked on in fear as his minions all lay unconscious. He looked down at the small pup he was attempting to strangle and saw the saw white light emitting from its eyes.

"Was sind Sie?" (What are you?) Lord Hyrun asked in astonishment.

"Ihr schlechtester Albtraum…" (Your worst nightmare…) Blitz said.

Blitz's body levitated out of Lord Hyrun's grasp as his body was surrounded with the same bright white light. When the light faded, Lord Hyrun scrambled back as the figure before him came closer.

Colleen had brought Jersey just inside the brush and sat her against the trunk of a tree. She retrieved her medical kit as she began to look Jersey over for any superficial wounds. Hunter and Exile sat the Chancellor down as they watched the scene unfold.

"Chancellor, who is that?" Hunter asked.

"It will be hard to believe, but… it's my Bruder… Heinz," Johann said.

"Your brother… why…?" Colleen asked as she dabbed a bit of ointment on a scar on Jersey's face.

"He still blames me for 'stealing' Heidi avay from him our senior year at dhe academy. He faked his death twenty years ago so he could figure out a vay to get rid of me so Heidi could be his," the Chancellor explained.

"Bolshoi…" Exile said.

"I still can't believe dhat Blitz came back after vhat I said to him. Heinz vas controlling me inside my mind for a vhile before all dhis, but it still hurts knowing dhose vurds came out of my mouth… and I said dhem to my best friend," Johann said shamefully.

"Well, Comrade, I am thinking you see that you still mean great deal to Blitz," Exile said.

"Ja… I can…" Johann said with a slight smile.

"Are you hurting anywhere else, Jersey?" Colleen asked.

Jersey motioned for her mouth weakly as fatigue began weighing heavy on her body. Colleen held her mouth open and saw the jagged punctures in the roof of her mouth.

"Blimey… what did they do to you?" Colleen exclaimed.

"Dhey had a ball gag in her mouth dhat had sharpened razor blades inside if she bit down. I got it off before dhey tied her to dhat stake," Johann said.

"Shag, I need a bottle of water and Ora-Gel," Colleen asked.

Shag produced the requested items as the others let Colleen do her work.

Meanwhile, Blitz moved closer to Heinz, watching him try to squirm away. He reached down and picked him up by his collar and looked him right in the eye.

"Bitte setzen Sie mich bitte unten," (Please, please let me go) Heinz pled.

"Lassen Sie die Dunkelheit des Hasses von Ihrer Seele entfernt werden, weil durch die Reinheit der Liebe sind Sie besiegt worden," (Let the darkness of hatred be removed from your soul because by the pureness of love have you been defeated) Blitz recited as the white energy surrounding him began to overtake Heinz'.

The energy swirled around and around causing a thick black fog to slowly emit from Heinz' chest. A high-pitched scream came from within the black fog as it finally released its hold and disappeared from sight. Heinz' body dropped to the ground unconscious as light from the early morning sun began to shine through the canopy.

"Mother Russia…" Exile said.

"Whoa…" Hunter added.

"Blimey…" Colleen responded.

Hunter tapped the communicator on his collar and waited for Neil to pick up back at the mansion.

"Hallo…" Neil said.

"Schicken Sie die Polizei zu unserer Position, Neil. Der Kanzler ist sicher," (Send the police to our position, Neil. The Chancellor is safe) Hunter said through his translator.

Blitz walked back to where the others had taken refuge and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He looked over at Jersey, who had fallen asleep, and heaved a sigh of relief. She was safe.

"Is she alright?" Blitz asked.

"A few cuts and scrapes, but for the most part, she's fine," Colleen said.

"Blitz…" the Chancellor spoke up.

"Kanzler…" Blitz replied, looking at him compassionately.

Johann got up from his seat and knelt in front of his former pet. He couldn't find the words to express his gratitude or even the words to apologize. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Blitz's neck and hugged him tight.

"Schutzengel…" (Guardian Angel…) Johann breathed into his ear.

"Meister…" (Master…) Blitz replied as he returned the embrace, tail wagging furiously.

The Rovers smiled knowing the relationship had finally been mended.

Johann sat beside Blitz as he noticed the Doberman's gaze fixed on Jersey.

"How long has she been vith all of you?" Johann asked.

"A little over a year…" Hunter responded.

"You seemed very vurried, Blitz. You care for her…?" Johann asked.

"Deeply… she's my fiancée'…" Blitz explained.

"You're engaged…?" Johann asked with a happy tone.

Blitz nodded and was once again wrapped in an almost bone-crushing embrace from his former master.

"Dhat is vunderful!" Johann said.

"Blitz! Wo bist Du?" (Blitz! Where are you?) Heidi's voice rang out.

"Heidi! Heidi!" Johann exclaimed as he emerged from the underbrush.

"Johann! Johann!" Heidi shouted as she ran and embraced her husband for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

"Vati! Vati!" (Daddy! Daddy!) Eva's little voice rang out as she held on to Muzzle's collar.

"Mein kleines Mädchen! Mein kostbares Mädchen!" (My little girl! My precious girl!) Johann shouted as he embraced his wife and daughter.

As they embraced, Heidi felt the warm kindness that she thought had long since disappeared.

"Johann, dachte ich, dass ich Sie verlor. Ich bin so froh, das wirkliche zu haben Sie zurück," (Johann, I thought I lost you. I'm so glad to have the real you back.) Heidi said.

"Ich bin für alle Sachen so traurig, die ich zu Ihnen und zu Eva gesagt und getan habe. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte," (I am so sorry for all the things I have said and done to you and Eva. Please forgive me.) Johann said.

"Ich habe bereits, Johann. Lassen Sie uns gerade nach Hause gehen," (I already have, Johann. Let's just go home.) Heidi said, giving her husband a kiss on his cheek.

"Ich liebe dich Vati," (I love you, Daddy) Eva whispered as she hugged he father around his neck.

As soon as the last of the group were loading into police transport vehicles, everyone headed back to the estate, thankful the nightmare was finally over.

Upon entering the house, Cookie along with the other maids flocked around the Chancellor, grateful he was safe and seemed back to normal. Alaric sat huddled in the corner, unsure of what the Chancellor would do with him upon hearing he was the one that caused this entire mess.

Everyone filed back into the den to rest for a while and enjoy their victory. Blitz laid Jersey onto one of the sofas and covered her with a blanket before sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"Kanzler, dieser junge Mann hat etwas, Ihnen zu erklären," (Chancellor, this young man has something to tell you.) Hunter said into his translator so Alaric could understand.

"Kanzler, bitte ich Ihr Verzeihen. Ich bin die Person, die jene Männer in das Haus Sie entführen lassen. Ich wünschte kein Teil von ihm, aber mir war das Geld gegeben worden, zum so zu tun und es nicht zurücknehmen könnte," (Chancellor, I beg your forgiveness. I am the one who let those men into the house to kidnap you. I wanted no part of it, but I had been given money to do so and could not take it back) Alaric said as he knelt on the floor.

"Ich sehe… und Sie, Ihre Aktionen zu bedauern…?" (I see... and you regret your actions...?) Johann asked softly.

Heidi and Eva were nearly in tears. The kind, compassion behind Johann's voice had returned. It was really him!

"Ja, Kanzler…" (Yes, Chancellor…) Alaric replied.

"Anstelle des Gefängnisses gebe ich Ihnen eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe des Services hier in meinem Haus. Was sagen Sie zu dem?" (Instead of prison, I give you a life sentence of service here in my house. What do you say to that?) Johann proclaimed.

Alaric was stunned. He couldn't believe what was being offered to him: a lifetime job with everything he could ever need coming from the man he nearly had killed…!

"Ich kenne nicht was zu sagen, Kanzler. Ich möchte Ihr Angebot annehmen," (I don't know what to say, Chancellor. I would like to accept your offer.) Alaric said.

"Dann wird es vereinbart… Plätzchen, gehen der Küche sagen, eine gute Mahlzeit vorzubereiten. Wir aller Bedarf es ich sind sicher," (Then it is settled... Cookie, go and tell the kitchen to prepare a good meal. We all need it I am sure.) Johann requested.

"Ja, Kanzler!" Cookie readily agreed as she and the other maids hastily retreated to the kitchen.

"Ich gehe, ihnen zu helfen. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Kanzler," (I shall go and help them. Excuse me, Chancellor) Alaric said as he left right behind them.

"It's finally over…" Blitz thought as he watched Jersey sleep.

Suddenly, Jersey's eyes began to flutter open.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh…" Jersey groaned.

"Treasure…" Blitz said as he turned around.

"Blitz, where am I?" Jersey asked.

"At dhe Chancellor's mansion… it's over," Blitz explained as he ran his hand through her head fur.

Jersey breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up so Blitz could sit beside her. Blitz wrapped his arms around her firmly, thankful to have her back in his arms, safe and sound.

"So… vhen exactly is dhis vedding of yours, Blitz?" Johann asked with a smile.


	9. The Plans Begin

"Vell, ve are hoping to be married in at least three months, Master," Blitz answered.

"Not a very long time avay…" Johann added.

"No, but seems like an eternity…" Jersey spoke up in a hoarse voice.

"My goodness, dear, your voice sounds painful. Would some tea help?" Colleen commented.

Jersey grasped her throat as the dry scratching kept her from uttering a sound. She nodded in response and sat up from her position on the couch.

"Shag, do you have me kettle and tea box with you by chance?" Colleen asked.

The large Sheepdog nodded as he removed said items from his compartmented fur. Colleen filled the kettle with water and placed it over the roaring fire.

"Vhere are you planning to have it?" Johann asked.

"We're between my owners' farm and Headquarters right now, Sir," Jersey rasped.

"I see…" Johann said, trailing off.

"Johann…?" Heidi asked seeing a far away look in her husband's face.

"Heidi, Ich wünsche sehen, wenn er würde geheiratet hier… sein Haupt…" (Heidi, I am wanting to see if he would be married here... his home...) Johann explained to her.

Heidi gasped in surprise and joy. Truly, this was the Johann she had been missing for so long. Blitz had a look of shock on his face, which had the others royally confused.

"Blitz, what's up, man?" Hunter asked.

"Da, what did him sayski?" Exile asked.

Jersey looked at him, hoping that there wasn't an argument about to erupt. Blitz face drew up into a broad smile, calming her fears.

"Here…? Master…" Blitz questioned.

"Blitz, I know you have forgiven me, but if you and your lovely bride-to-be vould be married here, it vould really help me and let dhe rest of dhe city know dhat dhey no longer have to hate me. Also, I'll take care of any travel expenses or vhatever needed to get everyone you vant at your vedding here, no questions asked," Johann explained.

"Master, I…" Blitz began.

"It's perfect…!" Jersey whispered in exclamation.

"Liebchen, are you sure?" Blitz asked.

Jersey nodded her head vehemently with such joy-filled eyes Blitz couldn't argue with it.

"Danke, Master… ve vould love our vedding here," Blitz replied.

"Eine Hochzeit…! Hier…?" (A wedding…! Here…?) Heidi exclaimed.

"Ja meine Rose-Blume…" (Yes my Rose-Flower…) Johann said with a smile.

Suddenly, Colleen's tea kettle began whistling loudly signaling the water was hot enough. Colleen removed it from the hook above the fire and poured it over a green tea bag and two spoonfuls of honey to help Jersey's throat.

"Here we go, dear, this should help," Colleen said handing the steaming mug to Jersey.

"Thank you," Jersey squeaked.

Jersey sipped on the hot liquid and began slowly regaining her voice.

"Hunter, have you let Master know about our mission yet?" Colleen asked her husband.

"Oh man, thanks for reminding me. Hang on," Hunter said as he pulled out his communicator.

Hunter dialed into the Headquarters main line and Master's face appeared on the view screen.

"Hunter, what has taken you so long?" Master said slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, master, everything kinda happened pretty fast. The Chancellor is safe and sound back home and the people responsible have been apprehended," Hunter reported.

"Good dogs… who was behind this whole thing anyway?" Master asked.

"May I answer…?" Johann asked.

Hunter nodded and turned the view screen toward him so he could speak with Master Shepherd face to face.

"My Bruder, Heinz, vas behind dhis whole mess. I toght he had died many years ago, but it vas his plan to get rid of me so he could be vith my lovely Heidi and control Germany. I am forever in your debt, Professor Shepherd," Johann explained.

"The pleasure has been all mine, Chancellor. Rovers, come on home. You're all good dogs… good, good dogs," Master Shepherd said.

Everyone responded with a long howl in agreement.

"Um, Master, could ve stay just a little longer? Dhe Chancellor has asked us to stay for dinner," Blitz asked.

"Of course you can, Blitz. See you all at home soon," Master said as he signed off the communicator.

Suddenly, the loud clamoring of several bells came echoing through the hallway as it entered the den.

"Abendessen!" (Dinner!) Eva said happily.

"Talk about timing perfectski…" Exile commented.

"Come, meine friends, let us eat," Johann said as he led the way to the dining room.

Upon entering the lavishly decorated dining hall, everyone took their seats around the table as they would if they were back at HQ. The table had been laid out in a typical family style that flooded Blitz's mind with so many memories where he would lay under the table and Eva would slip him tidbits from her plate when no one was looking.

"Mother Russia, this is most beautiful room…" Exile commented as he sat down next to Colleen.

"Danke, Heidi has very good taste," Johann replied.

As the maids and kitchen hands removed the silver covers from the dishes, the room was instantly filled with a rich, delectable aroma.

"Plätzchen, haben Sie sich zu viel für alles dieses beunruhigt," (Cookie, you have troubled yourself too much for all this.) Blitz said as he looked at all the very recognizable food.

"Unsinn, Blitz…! Ich hoffe, dass aller Sie genießen. Zu Ehren der Apfelernte hat der Koch Apfelstrudel für Nachtisch," (Nonsense, Lightning...! I hope you all enjoy. In honor of the apple harvest, the cook has apple strudel for dessert.) Cookie replied.

"Everything looks and smells fantastic!" Jersey said.

"Chancellor, what all do we have here anyway?" Hunter asked, not familiar with German cuisine much.

"Plätzchen, was haben Sie und die Küche für uns vorbereitet?" (Cookie, what have you and the kitchen prepared for us?) Johann asked.

"Lassen Sie mich sehen, wir haben Rouladen mit Spatzle, Knodel und Pfefferpotthast," (Let me see, we have Rouladen with Spatzle, Knodel, and Pfefferpotthast.) Cookie explained.

"Danke, Plätzchen. Aller es schaut köstlich. Geben Sie meine dank den Rest der Küche," (Thank you, Cookie. It all looks delicious. Give my thanks to the rest of the kitchen.) Johann replied.

"Danke, Kanzler," Cookie replied as she and the rest of the kitchen hands retreated back to their respective duties.

"Dhey have outdone dhemselves again. Ve have Rouladen with Spatzle, Knodel, and Pfefferpotthast," Johann explained.

Blitz just licked his lips as everyone else gave a slight look of confusion.

"Do be forgiving us, Comrade, but what exactly are all these things being?" Exile asked.

"Ha-ha… Rouladen is strips of beef or veal and cooked bacon tied around spring onions and pan-fried. Spatzle are dhose dense egg noodles my Mutter makes from time to time at home. Knodel are potato dumplings poached in broth. Pfefferpotthast is a peppered beef stew. You're all in for probably dhe best dinner ever," Blitz explained.

After a word of grace, everyone began passing the food around like a normal family meal. Before everyone started eating, Hunter felt his leg nudged from under the table.

"Oh, hey Muzzle… where's your bowl?" Hunter asked.

Shag dug around in his fur and produced the Rottweiler's favorite eating dish, a white doggie bowl shaped like a bone.

"You didn't think we'd leave you outta dinner, did ya, buddy?" Hunter said as he filled Muzzle bowl up with a good bit of everything and gave it back to the Rottweiler.

Muzzle carefully made his way over to a place beside Eva and began enjoying his meal along with everyone else.

"Es sieht wie Mündung ist gewachsen nah an Eva, hat ihn nicht aus?" (It looks like Muzzle has grown close to Eva, has he not?) Heidi commented.

"Ja…" Johann commented

"It isn't often he gets someone's attention all focused on him for this long," Colleen added.

"I think Eva's got him spoiled," Jersey said.

"As much as Comrade does for uski, I am thinking he deserves it," Exile said.

"I agree with you," Colleen replied.

"This is all so delicious, Chancellor. You have a wonderful staff," Jersey commented.

"Danke, I am blessed. I propose a toast… to new beginnings… for myself and meine family, for meine Vertrauter (Confidant), Blitz and his bride-to-be, and for all of you who risked your lives to set everyting back in order… Machen Sie es so (Make it so.)" Johann said as he raised his glass.

"Machen Sie es so…" everyone agreed as they took a drink from their glasses in unison.

Suddenly, Blitz's hands began glowing his signature reddish orange. He felt a familiar, comforting presence around him.

"It is well…" Madame's soft voice echoed through his ears.

He knew immediately what he could do.

"Jersey, Master, hold still…" Blitz said as he touched one of his glowing index fingers to their foreheads.

The Chancellor and Jersey's forms began to be outlined by the same reddish orange glow as the healing energy focused around their wounded areas.

Visibly, Jersey's throat began glowing brighter while unbeknownst to everyone else, the bruises and cuts of her body had begun to close up. The bruises and cuts smattered over Johann's face began instantly healing restoring his appearance.

After a few moments, the glowing ceased and Jersey felt no stinging pain radiating throughout her body or the scratchy soreness inside her throat. The stiffness of the Chancellor's muscles and the soreness had disappeared.

"Madame…?" Jersey said in her clear voice.

Blitz nodded and clasped her hand in his.

"Danke, meine Fruend…" (Thank you, my friend…) Johann said.

Blitz just smiled as everyone continued to finish up their meal. The servants returned to clear the dishes away and prepare for dessert, freshly baked apple strudel with thick sweet cream.

"Wow… this is extraordinary," Colleen said as she swallowed her first bite of her dessert.

"Da, now I am knowing whyski comrades back home are always talking about it," Exile said.

Shag leaned over to Blitz and mumbled in his ear a request for the recipe so he could make it when they got home sometime.

"Ja, of course she vill, Shag. Plätzchen, könnten wir das Rezept für dieses vom Koch erhalten?" (Cookie, could we get the recipe for this from the cook?) Blitz asked.

"Ja selbstverständlich. Ich bin nach rechts zurück," (Yes, of course. I will be right back.) Cookie replied.

"Yum! That's the kind of dessert that warms you from the inside out," Jersey said as she finished her last bite.

"Yeah, kinda like apple pie in America, but a lot less sticky," Hunter said happily.

"Hier ist es," (Here it is.) Cookie said as she returned from the kitchen.

"Danke, Plätzchen," (Thank you, Cookie) Blitz said as he handed the recipe to Shag.

"Well, this has been a wonderful meal. Thank you, Chancellor," Hunter said as the Rovers prepared to leave for home.

"Nein, Danke to you. If it vasn't for all of you, I'd be long gone. Have a safe journey home and I look forvard to seeing dhe two of you again soon. Ve have a vedding to prepare for after all," Johann said beaming.

"Ja ve vill be in touch soon, Master. Speaking of, here… take dhis…" Blitz said as he removed his communicator from his belt.

"Wie bitte?" (What is that?) Eva asked.

"Dieses ist ein View-Comm. Es ist eine Weise, damit Sie mich anrufen, immer wenn Sie zu wünschen. Jersey und ich rufen Sie morgen an. Mach's gut, Meister," (This is a View-Comm. It is a way for you to call me anytime you want to. Jersey and I will call you tomorrow. Take care, Master.) Blitz explained.

"You as well, Blitz…" Johann said pulling the Doberman into a hug.

"Come on, Muzzle. Time to go home," Hunter called.

Muzzle whimpered as his feet drug along the floor, unwilling to leave Eva's embrace. Eva wrapped her arms around the Rottweiler's neck tightly.

"What's wrong, Muzzle?" Colleen asked, scratching the Rottweiler's ears.

Muzzle whimpered louder as if trying to tell Colleen his reason for being so sad.

"Oh poor thing... Eva's gonna be just fine now, Muzzle. We'll be coming back to visit soon," Colleen said.

"Weldeln…" (Waggles) Eva said sadly.

"Muzzle, ve'll be coming back here for dhe vedding. You and Eva vill be able to spend an entire veek togedher…" Blitz explained.

Muzzle seemed to ponder the offer even though Eva has already released her hold from around his neck.

"It's only a few more veeks… it'll take you dhat long to chew troo dhat beef bone I promised you…" Blitz said.

As if lit on fire, Muzzle darted out of the room and everyone watched him run outside and head toward the Sonic Rover. Everyone started laughing at the sight.

"Well that got him moving…" Hunter said with a laugh.

"Wackeln…" (Wiggles…) Eva pled.

"Eva… Ich wunderte mich, wenn Sie würden sein ein Teil Bergwerk und Jerseys Hochzeit…" (Eva, I was wondering if you would be a part of mine and Jersey's wedding...) Blitz asked.

"Wirklich…? Ja! Ich würde zu lieben!" (Really...? Yes! I would love to!) Eva squealed as she embraced her former pet.

"Wir sehen Sie sehr bald, Eva. Ich liebe dich sehr viel," (We will see you very soon, Eva. I love you very much.) Blitz said as he returned her embrace.

Blitz shared one last embrace with his human family as the Rovers departed the mansion and headed for home.


	10. More Preparations Underway

***AUTHOR'S NOTE - I know I'm really drawing this out, but this is a key moment in setting up the following story in my series, which is "Now and Forever in the Snow" for those of you keeping track of me. Also, there will be one more chapter after this to finish this story out and continue on to the next. Thanks so much for reading and please send me reviews or a message and let me know how you like the story. On with the show!***

The next few months seemed to fly by as the Rovers busied themselves in helping Jersey and Blitz plan their wedding. At times, it seemed like there was almost too much help, but they were so thankful to not have to do everything alone.

Early one morning, Jersey woke up to a chorus of cooing white doves that were perched right outside her bedroom's balcony window. It was about a week before the wedding and she was just brimming with excitement. She along with Blitz and the others had decided it was probably best to spend the week before the wedding in Germany so it wouldn't be such a hassle to travel. Soon, she would be married to the man of her dreams and be living the most perfect life anyone could ask for.

She sat up in her bed and glanced over at her green bejeweled clock and saw that it was just a few minutes past six-fifteen.

"Perfect… I can get a shower early so the girls and I can go to our final fitting and get our pictures done," Jersey thought as she bounced out of bed.

She grabbed her green robe and slippers and headed down the hall to the communal bathroom she, Greta, and Elise shared, for a week more anyway. Upon entering the room, she found two of her bridesmaids already preparing themselves for the day.

Greta had her face plastered in a bright blue mud mask which made Jersey start snickering. Greta jumped upon hearing Jersey behind her.

"Vhat is so funny?" Greta asked.

"Your face… it looks like a smurf exploded all over it…!" Jersey burst out laughing only to receive a wet towel thrown in her face.

"It helps my skin fur to not be greasy. You're one to be laughing… you look like a swollen toad frog vith dhat purple mask you use," Greta retorted.

"I know, but for it to be the first thing I saw it was just too much to keep from laughing," Jersey said with a smile.

"I do look pretty funny, don't I?" Greta agreed.

"More like a freak-show, Greta…" Elise added from inside her shower stall.

Greta razzberried her sister as the trio continued getting ready for their busy day. Jersey stepped into her shower stall and hung her robe on the door as she dampened her fur and lathered it with her Rose and Lily Mist shampoo.

"I can't believe it's only seven more days before you're married, Jersey. It vill be a little lonely not sharing a bathroom vith you anymore," Elise said as she stepped out of her stall wrapped in her pink towel.

"I know… one more week and then I'll be with the most perfect guy in the universe to me…" Jersey said with a dreamy sigh as the hot water rinsed her fur.

"Greta, have you seen my pineapple peel mask?" Elise asked.

"Look behind you and to dhe right, Elise…" Greta said, seeing the neon yellow bottle just out of her sister's sight.

"Danke…" Elise said as she smeared the pale yellow goo over her face.

Jersey finished rinsing her fur and stepped out of her stall and stood in front of their wall dryer behind a modesty curtain. She set the heat to high since she had thicker fur than Elise or Greta and it took nearly twenty minutes for her to dry completely.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" Elise asked.

"It's Colleen, Tia and Frieda. Can we come in?" Colleen asked.

"Ja, come in…" Greta answered.

Colleen, Tia and Frieda entered and couldn't help but start giggling at Greta and Elise's faces.

"Vhat…?" Elise questioned.

"I'm sorry meine Tochters, but your faces are a bit discolored…" Frieda said before being overtaken with another giggle fit.

"Yeah, it's like you lost a fight with paint balls," Tia giggled.

Elise and Greta looked at one another and started laughing as well till they heard the wall dryer turn off from behind them. Jersey stepped out in her green robe and slippers and tied her head fur back into a messy ponytail so she could fix her make-up before curling her hair.

"Guten Morgen meine future Tochter…" Frieda greeted the Border collie.

"Good morning, Mom. Hey Tia…!" Jersey said as she embraced her future mother-in-law and maid-of-honor.

She had asked Tia to be her maid-of-honor soon after they returned home, which Tia readily accepted.

Upon being released, Jersey noticed Tia, Colleen and Frieda decked out in very nice, but comfortable dresses. Frieda had on a long solid violet color dress with a beautifully embroidered bodice while Colleen had one a powder blue sun dress with a white bolero sweater. Tia had on a red silk blouse and a jet black skirt.

"You all look very sharp today. Why so fancy since we're gonna have to change in a little while?" Jersey asked as she applied her green cream shadow to her eyelids.

"Thank you, Jersey. We just thought we'd look extra nice today. I mean, we all have the fitting, the pictures, then a final overlook of the menu, and finally the final look at the décor of the ceremony and reception site," Colleen said.

"Oh boy I'm gonna need one of Blitz's massages after today…" Jersey said as the long list of things to do made her feel overwhelmed slightly.

"It'll be alright, girl, you have all of us after all…" Tia said.

"Thanks… umm… I was wondering if I could trouble someone in helping me curl my hair this morning. My arms are killing me from yesterday's long activity list…" Jersey asked.

"Of course… Ve'll do it, Lieblinge (Darling). Ve know how much you love your hair curled," Frieda said as she took a curling iron and began forming Jersey's signature barrel curls.

"May I borrow your curling iron, Elise?" Colleen asked.

"Sure, here you go," Elise said as she gladly handed it to her.

It took only about fifteen minutes for Tia, Frieda and Colleen to turn Jersey's mangled mess of head fur to lush curls pinned behind her ears. Usually, it took Jersey about forty-five minutes to do it on her own.

"There we go, Love, all done…" Colleen said as she unplugged her curling iron.

"Wow…! It looks better than when I curl it. Thank you!" Jersey said as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Everyone else is almost ready to go as soon as you three are ready. Ve'll be vaiting in dhe kitchen," Frieda said urging them to hurry.

"JA Mutter…" Elise said.

Meanwhile, Blitz had been outside in the garden enjoying a good hour or so of peace and quiet before the day's hectic schedule began. He leaned against one of the many cherry blossom trees that at the moment were just starting to show signs of new growth even amongst the frost. January offered its own unique beauty to the garden: the ice crystals that encased the rose bushes, the layer of frost that dusted over the still frozen pond, the glimmer of the sun as it made whatever it touched sparkle like it was encrusted in diamonds and crisp cold air that refreshed the senses.

"Vhat a beautiful day…" Blitz said aloud to himself.

"Indeed it is meine Sohne…" Weis spoke up.

"Guten morgen, Vater," Blitz greeted.

"Guten morgen… are you ready to go?" Weis asked.

"Ja, I've been up before dawn. I took my tings to dhe Sonic Rover and just enjoyed a little vhile out here before ve got going," Blitz said.

"Getting nervous at all…?" Weis asked.

"Strangely enough, not much… dhe only ting I'm a little nervous about is… vell… you know…" Blitz said with a slight blush.

"Don't be… you two vill learn. Dhat's vun ting you both learn troo-out your marriage… vhat she likes and vhat she doesn't… it'll take time, but it's noting to be nervous about," Weis explained.

"Danke, Vater…" Blitz said as the sun began to rise further into the sky.

"Hey I believe I smell breakfast. Vhy don't ve go and see if Shag needs any help?" Weis said as they both ducked back inside.

Down the hall from the kitchen, Exile, Brutus, and Abel were finishing their usual morning routine surprisingly early. Exile was lacing up his dress boots while Brutus and Abel finished showering.

"Abel, did you grab our duffels out of our room already?" Brutus asked.

"Ja Brutus, did you remember to pack your boxers dhis time?" Abel said with a laugh.

"One time and you von't get off my tail about it...!" Brutus argued.

"Vhat…? It vas funny…!" Abel laughed as he stepped out of his stall.

"JA, for you it vas…! You try not having any undervear in dhe middle of a winter snow storm and dhen ve'll see who tinks it's funny…" Brutus said.

"Come on now, Brutus, you know I'm only kidding around vith you…" Abel said.

"Ja I know, but still…" Brutus said.

"Comrades, quit with the arguing and more with the dressing. We fly outski right after breakfast," Exile said as he headed out the door.

"Hurry your slow tooshie up, Brutus," Abel said as he slipped his grey dress polo over his head.

"Stop rushing me. You know it's hard for me to get going in dhe morning," Brutus said.

Exile just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he slung his luggage over his shoulder and headed down the hall. The smell of sweet, sugary, cinnamon rolls permeated the air as Exile entered the dining room to find everyone, including the Polims, already enjoying the decadent treats.

"Must be goodski for you to start withoutski me, Comrades," Exile laughed as Shag handed him a large one on a plate.

"Sorry, Exile, but they were just out of the oven…" Hunter began.

"And that's just too good to pass up…" Colleen finished.

"I am not blaming you at allski…" Exile said as he sunk his teeth into the sweet yeast dough.

"Shag, these are delicious!" John praised as he licked the icing off his lips.

"Rawwww… rarara rere rara ra…" Shag mumbled saying he was happy he was enjoying them.

"Hey… anybody saw Muzzle this morning?" Hunter asked.

Before anyone answered, Muzzle came bounding into the room running in circles clearly excited.

"Whoa, Muzzle…! What's got into you today?" Jersey questioned.

"He knows he's going to see Eva today. Right, Muzzle…?" Blitz said.

Muzzle grunted and kept running in circles, almost in a way rushing everyone to hurry up so they could leave.

"Just a minute, Muzz…! We still gotta wait on Abel and Brutus," Hunter soothed as he scratched the Rottweiler's ears.

Suddenly, Muzzle darted down the hall leaving everyone with a curious look on their faces.

"I wonder where he went…" Colleen stated.

"Dhat vas really strange…" Weis said.

"OKAY MUZZLE…! EASY, BOY! HELP…!" Brutus' voice echoed down the hall.

"Vhat's all the fuss?" Greta asked as she rounded the doorway.

"MASTER…!" Abel called out.

"What's the matter, gents…?" Colleen asked.

Abel and Brutus burst into the room causing Greta to spin around while they retreated to a safer place. Muzzle's typical snarling followed as he returned to bouncing around rather pleased with himself. Master Shepherd and Professor Hubert rushed into the room upon hearing the commotion.

"Where's the fire?" Master Shepherd asked.

"MUZZLE..!" Abel and Brutus said in unison.

"What did he do?" Professor Hubert said rather nonchalant as he poured a coffee into his travel mug.

"He chased us out of our shower room and vas snarling like crazy," Brutus said.

Everyone burst out laughing at the irony of the whole situation.

"Vell… Muzzle's in a hurry to see Eva and you two vere slowing us down…" Blitz said before he started laughing again.

"He got your tooshies in here fastski!" Exile chuckled.

Muzzle had returned to his usual friendly demeanor once Abel and Brutus had entered the dining room. As they accepted a hot cinnamon roll from Shag, Muzzle went over to where everyone had piled their baggage up and laid down to rest as everyone finished up.

"Scout, where's your new collar I bought you for the pictures today?" Master Shepherd asked.

Muzzle perked up and rooted around in the bag behind him and pulled out the shiny light green leather collar with a golden rose tag Master had got him so he would match Jersey's colors.

"Good boy, Scout…" Master praised.

Everyone finished their breakfast as picked up their luggage as they headed out to the vehicle hangar to load up the Sonic Rover. Once everyone's bags were secured, everyone took a seat inside the plane as Hunter revved the jet's engines.

"Berlin, Germany… arrival in four hours… auto-pilot engaged…" the Sonic Rover's pilot system recited.

"It still amazes me how fast we can get places in this thing," Hunter said as he leaned back in his chair.

"After I put upgrade in engine and fuel tanks, it is being like brand new plane," Exile said.

"Vhat vould ve do vithout you, Exile?" Blitz commented.

"We would all be going to Germany on footski…" Exile said with a smirk.

"True…" Jersey added.

For the next couple of hours, everyone had nestled into their seats for a little more sleep after having to get up so early. Colleen moved her captain's chair close to Hunter so she could snuggle into his chest as the auto-pilot took care of the navigation. Just in case there was a problem, Hunter kept his ears on high alert while he rested his eyes.

Jersey had already fallen fast asleep in Blitz's arms, which was just looking out the window next to his seat. The lovely creature he had the pleasure to hold would soon be his forever.

John and Tia were quietly resting in their seats as the plane continued on its journey.

Weis and Frieda along with their other four children were all leaned over on one another as they charged their batteries for the very busy schedule ahead of them. Exile was deeply snoring, but thankfully not as loud as his normal rumbling.

Shag and Muzzle were curled up on the cabin floor sound asleep, dreaming away. Master Shepherd and Professor Hubert were the only ones still wide awake. Being in the profession they were, sleep was not something they required much of. As they kept watch, they played a quiet round of chess on the plane's 3-D virtual screen.

As time passed, Colleen began to stir against Hunter's chest causing him to open his eyes. She glanced at the console's clock and saw that it read eleven-fifteen.

"Eleven-fifteen already… blimey, I didn't think I was still so tired," Colleen yawned.

"Yeah, that nap really helped me. Looks like everybody else was pretty much out of it too," Hunter said as they looked around the cabin.

"Oh… what time is it?" Jersey said as she stretched her back.

"About eleven-fifteen, Love," Colleen said.

"Wow… been dhat long already…?" Blitz said surprised.

"Yes, I'm actually surprised we've been in the air for over two hours," Professor Hubert said as he moved his bishop piece.

"Twoski hours already…? Bolshoi…" Exile said as he yawned.

"Wow… time flies doesn't it…?" Tia commented as she and her father woke up.

"I agree, but at least there's still some time for a little music before we get there… just something to keep us going…" John said as he reached under his seat.

A strange mutual groan came from the row where the Doberman family was seated as they stretched and awoke from their brief nap.

"Brutus, get off me…" Abel nudged as his brother fell over onto the floor without waking up.

"I svear it vould take an entire squadron of trumpets to vake him up sometimes," Frieda said as she dug around in her purse.

"Vhat are looking for, meine Liebe?" Weis asked.

Frieda pulled out a small air horn and handed it to Abel.

"Get up, Brutus…!" Abel said as he depressed the loud shrieking noise from the same can.

"GAAAAHHH…!" Brutus screamed.

"Time to get up, sleepy head…" Elise said sweetly.

"Ugghhh…" Brutus groaned.

"Here she is… "John said as he pulled out his guitar.

"Whoa… very nice, John… I play guitar myself," Hunter said as he pulled his out from inside the case.

"One ting I love about dhe new console ve put in dhe Sonic Rover… virtual piano…" Blitz said as he activated the computer's virtual music program and ran over the keys.

"I even broughtski my little Ilya…" Exile said as he unsnapped the hooks on a large black case.

"Ilya, Exile…?" Elise questioned.

"Da, my violin…" Exile explained as he removed the beautifully polished instrument from its case.

"I didn't know you played the violin, Exile…" Colleen said in amazement.

"I never thoughtski about playing it before nowski…" Exile said as he ran the bow over the strings.

"Vell, it sounds great!" Abel said.

"Spaisiba, Comrade…" Exile said.

"What should we start with?" Tia asked.

"Oh, oh, oh, please could you boys sing "Stand by me"? Bride's request…" Jersey said.

"I think we can handle that…" Hunter said.

After a few Karaoke Nights at Headquarters, Hunter, Blitz, Abel, and Exile had formed a quartet of their own. Hunter was the lead, Blitz was the bass, Abel was the tenor, and Exile was the baritone.

As Blitz began playing the familiar song, the cabin of the plane seemed to fill with a new wave of excitement.

_**(Search 'Stand by Me' by Ernie Haase and Signature Sound with Tim Duncan to get full effect of song scene)**_

When the song ended, everyone erupted in applause. For the next few hours, songs, stories, and comical marriage advice bounced off the walls of the cabin.

"Destination arrived… please prepare for landing…" the plane's console recited.

"Perfect timing…" Blitz sighed in relief.

"Awww man… the story was just getting interesting…" Hunter said as he turned back to pilot the plane.

"I'm glad she didn't get to finish it…" Blitz growled.

"Oh come on now, Blitz, it vas a cute story. You vere just a puppy dhen," Frieda explained.

"Ja but its still a little embarrassing vhen you almost get tail cut off by a crab dhen chase it so much you get dizzy and fall off dhe dock into dhe mud…" Blitz blurted then hit his forehead with his palm realizing he just finished the story.

"So that's why you don't eat Shag's crab cakes…" Jersey said with a smile.

"Exactly…" Blitz said.

"Hey… everybody look at the ground…" Hunter said as the Sonic Rover landed just inside of the gates of the Chancellor's estate.

It looked like the entire town of Berlin had gathered to welcome the wedding party. Chancellor Johann and his family were standing on a small platform ready to begin the week of festivities. Muzzle anxiously looked out the window and saw Eva standing next her mother. He just couldn't keep still.

"Easy, Muzzle, just a few more seconds…" Hunter said as he opened hatch and lowered the boarding plank.

As everyone unloaded, they were greeted with a thunderous roar of applause and cheers. Cameras started their barrage of clicks and flashes.

"Velcome home, meine friends… for dhe next veek anyvay…" Johann spoke up over the clamor of the press. As initial salutations were made, Muzzle looked around frantically until he heard a sweet voice call out, "Welcken!"

He turned around and jumped on Eva licking her face as if he hadn't seen her in years. Eva hugged him tightly around the neck. Master Shepherd smiled broadly at the display.

"Vhy don't ve go inside and get you all settled in your rooms? I know dhere's a lot to get done before dinner," Johann said as they all retreated inside the mansion.

"Man, it's a mob out there…!" Hunter commented.

"Heidi, gehen die Damen zu ihren Räumen zeigen. Ich kümmere Mich um den Herren," (Heidi, go and show the ladies to their rooms. I'll take care of the gentlemen) Johann asked his darling wife.

"Ja kommen Sie bitte mit mir, Mädchen," (Yes, please come with me, girls.) Heidi led ask all the girls, save Colleen and Frieda, followed her up the grand stair case.

"Follow me and I'll show you your rooms for dhe next few days. Hunter, Weis, I vill let my new assistant show you to your suites," Johann said with a smile.

"New assistant…?" Colleen questioned.

"Alaric, zeigen bitte unsere Paare zu ihren Räumen," (Alaric, please show our couples to their rooms.) Johann called.

"JA Kanzler…!" (Yes Chancellor!) Alaric said as he came out from inside a small office.

"Alaric…?" Hunter asked with glad surprise.

"Ja…" Alaric replied shyly.

Hunter shook his hand firmly in approval as he, Colleen, Weis, and Frieda followed him down the hall to their rooms.

"Come, let's get you settled in," Johann said as he led the rest of the boys down another long hallway.

Upstairs, Heidi had just opened the door to a large suite for Tia, Greta, Elise, and Jersey to share for the next few days. It was attached to a large dressing room where the girls would prepare for the wedding.

"Der Fotograf ist zu Ihnen bereit, sobald Sie bereit sind," (The photographer is ready for you as soon as you are ready) Heidi said.

"Danke, Madame Kanzler. Würden Sie Fräulein Colleen und Fräulein Frieda zeigen, in dem wir sind, also wir zusammen uns vorbereiten können…?" (Thank you, Madame Chancellor. Would you show Miss Colleen and Miss Frieda where we are so we can prepare together?) Greta replied.

"Ja bin ich zurück sofort. Entlang jetzt, kommen Eva," (Yes, I will be back in a moment. Come along now, Eva.) Heidi said as she and her daughter left.

Jersey stepped into the dressing room part of their suite after sitting her suitcases on her bed and just stood there admiring her wedding gown that had been laid out on a dressing mannequin for her. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the lace sleeves.

"Jersey, are you alright?" Elise asked as she heard Jersey sniffle.

"Yes… I still can't believe I'm getting married and that my wedding is straight out of a fairy tale," Jersey said as she stepped behind a dressing panel.

"You deserve every bit of it, Jersey. Here let me help you," Greta said as she helped Jersey into the underlining for the dress.

Jersey's wedding gown was a snow white silk ball gown with beautiful sequined embroidery all over the bodice. It had a Bateau neckline with long see through lace sleeves. She had also chosen a light green and gold woven ribbon to go around her waist and flow down the back of the skirt.

After Tia, Greta and Elise helped Jersey into her gown, Colleen and Frieda entered the room. Frieda couldn't help but tear up at how beautiful the gown looked on her future daughter-in-law.

"Jersey, you look so beautiful…" Tia said in whispered amazement.

Jersey turned to look at her reflection in the full standing mirror and tried to contain her tears. She looked just like a princess, something she never imagined she would be.

"Oh meine Lieblinge, don't start crying. You'll only make us all start up and you'll smear your make-up," Frieda said half-choked up herself.

"I'm sorry… I'm still wondering if this is all a dream," Jersey said as she stepped off of the dressing stool into her bridal slippers.

"It's real, sister, it's real… oh my we've got to get into our gowns. That photographer will be wondering what's taking so long," Tia said.

"Sam usually isn't very impatient… he's probably thinking up more poses…" Jersey said.

Ever since her birthday, she had asked the small photo shop owner she and Blitz had met in Orlando, Sam Grunvichie, to be the photographer at her wedding. Judging by his ecstatic response, she knew she had chosen the best.

As the rest of the bridesmaids donned their attire, Jersey sat down at the ornate vanity and began attaching her pearl jewelry. Jersey looked behind her through the mirror and couldn't believe how beautiful her friends and future family looked in them.

Colleen, Elise, and Greta had long light green sleeveless sweetheart neck-line silk A-line gowns with artificial pink roses and white lilies woven across their shoulders and neckline as straps. They each had a pink ribbon tied into a full bow in the back around their waists. They also had matching pearl jewelry similar to Jersey's and flower headpieces made up of the same flowers around their shoulders.

Since Tia was the maid-of-honor, Jersey had her in the same outfit as the others, except Tia had sheer petal sleeves attached to the woven flower straps with pink ribbon tied into a bow around her upper arm. She also had a small pearl studded tiara accented by the flower headpieces as well.

Frieda was wearing a pearly cream color A-line gown with a V-neck line and long fitted sleeves and a sleeveless V-neck light green silk overlay that went over the cream layer like a jumper. The green layer was embroidered with pink roses and white lilies along the neck and bottom border and outlined in gold thread.

Once everyone was dressed, Frieda opened an ornate Old-World style box sitting on the vanity dresser and removed the last piece of Jersey's attire: a gold crown accented with pearls and flowers with a snow white lace veil attached to it.

"Jersey, never in my vildest dreams vould I have ever seen vun if any of meine Sohnes marrying such a beautiful lady like you," Frieda said as she carefully placed the delicate adornments amongst Jersey's curls.

"Thank you, Frieda… I never thought I'd find anyone like him either…" Jersey replied.

"Meine Tochter, I hope you can look on me as a mutter to you. I mean no disrespect to yours, but…" Frieda began before choking back a happy tear.

"My mom and you would've been the best of friends… Mom…" Jersey said as she hugged the female Doberman tightly.

*knock* *knock*

"Colleen, it's me. Sam wanted pictures with just the groomsmen first…" Hunter called through the door.

"Alright, Love, let us know when Sam's ready for us," Colleen answered.

"I will, Sweetheart…" Hunter said as he walked off.

"Pictures shouldn't be too long. Then, we can head to the kitchen. The Chancellor has the best kitchen staff I have ever met and they definitely know what they're doing," Tia said.

"Ja I hope Cookie got it out of dhe cook's mind about having beer at dhe reception… I svear dhat's dhe only ting about Germans I vill never understand. Vhy does everyvun have to be plastered to enjoy a celebration?" Frieda said.

"I know. Apart from the fact God says it is wrong, it makes no earthly sense to me at all," Colleen said.

Jersey sighed in content as she stared out of the beautiful bay window next to the vanity. Even though it was cold outside, the sun's rays made it look like it was spring.

"I will say this, Love, Blitz's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you in that dress," Colleen said.

"Thank you, Colleen. Hunter will probably do the same seeing you," Jersey replied.

For the next hour or so, the girls talked about the rest of the day's activities and the special events that seemed to be right upon them.

Meanwhile, Hunter had just returned from informing the girls about Sam's order of pictures. To his amazement, Blitz had asked him to be his best man! He immediately accepted. John and Weis remained in their respective rooms for a little while longer till Sam began the family pictures.

Before approaching the rest of the men, he took a moment to scan the room. In true German style, he, Abel, Brutus, and Exile were wearing traditional style lederhosen in black with the intricate embroidery in green and white, but they were full-length pants instead of just to the knee. The embroidery twisted around the waist and down the sides of each leg. They all wore simple long-sleeved white dress shirts with green ties around their necks. As the best man, Hunter wore a Tyrolean hat with a broad light green feather tucked into the brim.

Blitz's attire was similar to the rest except his suit was snow white. Both he and Jersey stood strongly by the tradition of wearing white because they both saved themselves for each other.

Hunter walked up and joined the rest of the groomsmen as everyone milled around waiting for Sam to prepare his cameras.

"Ach die lieber…" Brutus grumbled as he untied his tie the fifth time.

"What's the problem, Brutus?" Hunter asked.

"I can't get my tie to keep a wider knot at dhe top to cover dhe buttons of dhe shirt like I alvays do…" Brutus said as he continued messing with his neckwear.

"Hmmm… let me see, Brutus… mine is tying too loosely…" Abel said as he checked the length on the two ties.

"Vell, here's dhe problem…" Brutus said as he noticed the issue.

"Yeah, you two got mixed up somehow…" Hunter said.

Brutus and Abel just shrugged their shoulders with a smile. Sam adjusted his cameras and lights around the group until he finally got them in place.

"Good, now that I have all of you men here… I can get a few shots of you…" Sam interjected.

"Sure, Sam, tell us what to do…" Hunter said.

"Well, let's see, let's have all of you lined up behind the groom here and Blitz, I need you to just kneel down…" Sam instructed.

Once everyone was in position, Sam moved behind his camera and focused the lens so the picture would be clear.

"Alright, gents, one, two, and three…" Sam said as a bright flash captured the image.

After several more poses, Sam was satisfied with the results.

"Alright, let's get the bridesmaids, father of the bride, and the mother and father of the groom down here," Sam requested.

"I'll go tell the girls," Hunter said as he headed back up the stairs.

"I'll go get John and Vater," Abel said as he walked down the hall.

Upstairs, the girls had passed them just talking like they would normally, but their conversation was geared more for the bride-to-be and even a question/answer session for those still unmarried.

"The best piece of advice I ever got before Huntie and I were married was to never keep secrets from one another. If you can't talk to your husband about everything, you have no business marrying him," Colleen said.

"Who told you dhat, Colleen?" Greta asked.

"Would you believe that Exile actually told me that…?" Colleen said.

"Really…? Has he ever been married before?" Elise asked.

"Not to my knowledge… but he is very wise and I respect him," Colleen replied.

"Did his advice help?" Jersey asked.

"Blimey, you have no idea. Huntie and I have been close ever since the team was formed, but as we got to know one another, talking became a little hard. Once we overcame that, it's been heaven ever since," Colleen said.

"I'm so glad I have all of you around me to talk with. I don't know what I'd do if I had to do this on my own," Jersey said.

"I'm glad ve can be here. I vill tell you dhis, Lieblinge, ve all can only give you so much support. Dhere are certain tings you and Blitz vill have to learn togedher, but I can already tell you vill go troo dhem just fine," Frieda said.

Jersey blushed as just the thought of Blitz made her heart beat faster.

*knock* *knock*

"Colleen…?" Hunter's voice came through the door.

"Yes, Love…?" Colleen replied.

"Sam's ready for the bridesmaids and mother of the groom for now. Jersey, he said once he's done with all the pictures with the guys, he'll be ready for you," Hunter explained.

"Alright, Hunter thanks," Jersey said.

"Shall we ladies…?" Tia said as the girls slipped out the door.

"Wow…" Hunter said stunned at the beautiful displays walking out of the room.

"Like what you see, Love…?" Colleen asked with a small smirk.

"You all look gorgeous…" Hunter said.

"Danke, Hunter, you look quite handsome yourself…" Greta commented.

"Thanks! I am really glad Blitz and Jersey decided on the full-length pants for these lederhosen rather than the knee-length…" Hunter said as they walked down the stairs.

"Why is that, Hunter?" Tia asked.

"Just the image of a bunch of guys in knee-length shorts in the middle of January disturbs me…" Hunter said.

Everyone giggled upon imagining the thought Hunter described and walked toward the rest of the men.

"My goodness, what a lovely bunch of ladies…!" Sam said as the girls came into view.

As the boys turned their heads, their jaws hit the floor at the same time.

"Wow…" Weis finally spoke up.

"Glad you approve meine Liebe…" Frieda said as she went to stand beside him.

"Alright... let's have the groomsmen and bridesmaids pair up and gather together for a group picture. We'll do individuals the day of the wedding," Sam said.

As most everyone lined up accordingly, Blitz and his parents along with John just watched.

"I'm so proud of you, meine Sohne. Truly, you found the match for you," Frieda said as she smoothed the shoulders of Blitz's shirt out.

"Danke, Mutter, after so many years… it's like she just appeared vhen dhe right time came," Blitz replied.

"Dhat's dhe vay it should be…" Weis said.

After a barrage of clicks and flashes, Sam finished the pictures with the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

"Alright… now I need the groom and his family. As for the rest of you men, you're free to change," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Hunter said.

"Oh no thanks are needed. This has been the most thrilling day of my life!" Sam said.

"We'd better head to the kitchen and make sure Shag and the rest of the kitchen staff are getting along," Hunter said with laugh.

"Plus my stomach is telling me dhat lunch isn't too far behind…" Abel said.

"I agree, girls. Why don't we go and let Jersey know the progress?"Tia suggested.

"Sounds good to me… be right back down, Sam," Colleen said as she followed the girls back upstairs.

As soon as the majority of the wedding party had disappeared, Sam began focusing his attention on Blitz, Weis, and Frieda.

Before re-entering the dressing suite, Greta put her ear to the door.

"Vhat is it, Greta?" Elise asked.

"Listen…" Greta instructed.

The girls craned their ears and heard Jersey's beautiful voice singing along to her "Carmen" karaoke CD that John had given her for her birthday. She was just beginning Carmen's aria, "Habanera".

"L'amour EST un oiseau rebelle… Que nul ne peut apprivoiser, ET c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelle…S'il lui convient de refuser… Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière… L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait… ET c'est l'autre que je préfère… IL n'a rien dit mais IL me plait… L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!" Jersey's soprano voice recited perfectly.

"Oh I love hearing her sing…" Elise said with a sigh.

"Come on… let's ease in quietly so she won't stop…" Tia nudged as they silently crept into the room.

"L'amour est enfant de Bohême, Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi… Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime… Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!" Jersey continued.

Colleen, Elise, Greta, and Tia sat down on beds and chairs as the Border collie continued to serenade the room.

"L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendere… Battit d'aile ET s'envola. L'amour EST loin, tu peux l'attendre. Tu ne l'attends pas, IL EST là. Tout atour de toi, vite, vite, IL vient, s'en VA, puis IL revient. Tu crois le tenir, IL t'evite.  
Tu crois l'eviter, IL Te tient. L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!" Jersey sang as each note was hit perfectly.

The rest listened in wonder and enjoyment.

"L'amour est enfant de Bohême, Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi. Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!" Jersey sang out as the song ended.

Everyone applauded loudly.

"Oh…! I didn't think anyone could hear me…" Jersey said shyly.

"How long have you been hiding dhat song from us?" Greta asked.

"It was abso-bloomin'-lutely perfect," Colleen added.

"Ja vhy are you being so shy all of a sudden?" Elise asked.

"Well… I've been saving this song for Blitz… for when we go off on our honeymoon in Paris…" Jersey explained.

"He vill love it. Ve just love hearing you sing ve couldn't help but not interrupt…" Greta said.

"Oh my Jersey-Girl…" Tia said giving her best friend a small hug.

"Is Sam almost ready for us?" Jersey asked.

"Almost… he's dong pictures vith Blitz and Mutter and Vater… dhe rest of he men vent to dhe kitchen to check on Shag and of course… lunch," Greta explained.

"Of course…!" Jersey giggled.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Girls, Sam is finished down here so you all can come back down now," John said through the door.

"You can come in, John," Colleen said.

John opened the door and saw such a beautiful sight. Jersey in her wedding dress and all the fineries brought tears to his eyes.

"Jersey… you look gorgeous…" John said in whispered amazement.

"Thank you, sir…" Jersey replied.

"I couldn't be prouder to have the privilege of giving you away…" John said.

"Shall we…?" Tia led as they went back downstairs.

As they descended the stairs, they met back up with Frieda as she headed to change back into her dress she had on earlier for the rest of the day.

"Are we all clear…?" John asked.

"Ja Blitz and Veis vent to change. Sam's anxious to see you, Jersey," Frieda said as she entered the dressing room.

Sam was busy arranging his film reels for processing when he heard footsteps descending the staircase once again. He turned and adjusted his gold-rimmed glasses to see Jersey holding onto John's arm as they made their way over to him.

"My dear… you look absolutely ravishing… Blitz is one lucky bloke I'd say…" Sam said.

Jersey blushed and said, "Thank you, Sam."

"Let's see… why don't we get you and John for a few poses so he can get back with the rest of the men?" Sam said.

Jersey nodded as she and her former master stood in front of the camera positioning themselves according to Sam's instructions. After four or five poses, Sam was satisfied and gave John the go ahead to leave.

"Okay, my lovelies, it's finally your turn. Let me see here… Jersey, you sit here on this stool… and the rest of you gather behind her… there we go…" Sam said.

Jersey didn't mind all the poses Sam had her and the girls in, but after about twenty it was getting a little tiresome. Before she could finish her thought on it though, Sam sent the rest of the girls back upstairs to change.

"I know I'm a bit scattered, dear, but I promise you won't be disappointed," Sam said as he began positioning Jersey for her bridal portraits.

"Sam, I've never doubted you for a second," Jersey said with a smile.

After just about ten more poses, Sam was proud of his work.

"Alright, my dear, that should do it for now till the wedding. I'd better get these processed. I shall join you for dinner tonight," Sam said as he packed his equipment away.

"Thank you for everything, Sam," Jersey said as she gave the man a firm hug.

"You're quite welcome," Sam said.

Jersey headed back to her suite and changed back into her green and blue tie-dye dress she wore earlier.

**In the kitchen:**

"Wow, Shag…! Looks like you've really got everything handled," Hunter said.

"I know Jersey vill be happy she has vun less ting to vurry vith," Frieda said.

"JA it looks like I'll get to take her around town like I vas hoping to," Blitz said.

"Looks like your wishing will soon be reality, Comrade," Exile said.

"Danke, Exile," Blitz said.

The Rovers had gathered around the large dining room table as they waited lunch to be served. They all continued talking about the excitement of the week as Jersey entered the dining room and took her seat next her soon-to-be husband.

"Where's the menu for the reception?" Jersey asked.

"Here we go, Love…" Colleen said as she handed her a copy.

Jersey and Blitz scanned their eyes over the menu, making sure everything was in perfect order before giving the final "OK" to the cook.

"Hmmm… assorted fruit and vegetables, Bavarian pretzels, and Wibeles for before we arrive in the reception hall… first course Westphalian Hochzeitssuppe… good; they finally found the right recipe…" Jersey said quietly as she carefully ran her eyes along each line.

"Main course _Tafelspitz and Hochzeitsnudeln… dhey're using beef so it von't clash vith the soup… and it looks like dhey're adding Shag's pepper sauce too…" Blitz commented._

_"Last course our Baumstrietzel wedding cake… I can't wait for that. It was so good when we tested it a few weeks ago," Jersey said._

_"JA it looks like everyting's here… do you see anyting you vant to change or add, Liebchen?" Blitz asked._

"Everything looks perfect," Jersey said with a confident smile.

Just then, Cookie and the rest of the kitchen staff marched in carrying large covered silver platters. Everyone scooted up to their place at the table as the platters were lined up down the center of the table.

"Wow… this is lunch…?" Hunter questioned.

"Was ist alles dieses, Plätzchen?" (What is all this, Cookie?) Blitz asked.

"Alle wir dachten, dass ein traditonal Fest für die Woche, bevor Sie heiraten, Blitz am besten sein würde," (We all thought a traditonal feast would be best for the week before you get married, Blitz) Cookie replied.

"Sie mussten nicht Problem soviel durchlaufen. Wir noch haben viel verlassen, um heute zu tun," (You did not have to go through so much trouble. We still have a lot left to do today) Frieda said.

"Wir wünschten zu. Lassen Sie uns bitte sein. Wie sucht das Menü die Aufnahme übrigens?" (We wanted to. Please let us be. How does the menu look for the reception by the way?) Cookie asked.

"Es war perfekt. Ändern Sie keine Sache," (It was perfect. Do not change one thing) Blitz replied.

As the lids of the platters were lifted, the wonderful smell of smoked sausage, fried potatoes, and red cabbage with apples and pears.

"Bolshoi… you sure knowski how to be making us happy…" Exile said.

"Ja I can't remember dhe last time ve had true German bratvurst…" Brutus said as he licked the drool collecting on his lips.

"This all looks delicious!" Tia said in agreement.

"Plätzchen, wo ist der Kanzler und seine Familie? Ich dachte, dass sie im Begriff waren, mit uns zu essen," (Cookie, where is the Chancellor and his family? I thought they were going to eat with us) Blitz said, noticing their absence.

"Sie sind noch beschäftigtes Setzen herauf das Letzte der Dekorationen für die Zeremonie, also ist sie zu Ihrer Zustimmung nach dem Mittagessen bereit. Sie verbinden Sie für Abendessen heute Abend," (They are still busy putting up the last of the decorations for the ceremony so it will be ready for your approval after lunch. They will join you for dinner tonight) Cookie explained as she and the rest of the servants retreated back to the kitchen.

"Danke, Plätzchen," Blitz said.

Cookie nodded as she made her way back into the kitchen as well. Blitz stood to his feet and offered thanks for the meal before them. Once he finished, everyone dug into the mounds of delicious food. Blissful silence followed as everyone just focused on their meal. No words were needed to say how much they were enjoying it since their tails nearly wagged off behind them.

Being able to enjoy this time in his life with his family and close friends made Blitz's life truly wonderful. He couldn't ask for anything more. Even with all the hardships he had before, nothing could dampen the joyful occasion.

As he ate, he glanced from time to time to the beautiful canine sitting beside him. She was so perfect: an outgoing personality, a beautiful voice, a gorgeous form, and a joy-filled laugh that touched his heart every time. How he was so blessed… he would never know… but he definitely had nothing to argue about. Flashes of the events to come played through his mind like a movie reel, building anticipation even more.

"It's like I'm in a dream dhat I never have to vake up from," Blitz smiled to himself.

Jersey swallowed a bite of her potatoes and felt a strong, but soft mass wrap around her leg. She nonchalantly glanced over and locked into Blitz's gaze for a mere second when she realized what he was doing. She smiled warmly and continued to enjoy the meal that had been prepared for them.

"He's so sweet. I can't believe he's going to be my husband," Jersey thought.

Although Blitz had become a bit more reserved, she loved that she could always go to him when she needed comfort or support. He always knew what to say to make her happy and she knew it to be sincere. She also couldn't complain on his outer looks either: a strong build that always made her feel safe and loved, grayish blue eyes that sparkled with life, and a kind compassionate voice that couldn't compare to anything in the world.

Once everyone finished, Blitz and Jersey made their way to gardens of the estate to check on the decorations for the ceremony.

"We'll see all of you at dinner," Jersey said as they parted from the group.

"After dhat… I doubt ve'll be hungry by dinner…" Abel groaned as he stood from his chair.

"Reah… rararararararara ra…" Shag mumbled as he patted his stomach.

*BURP*

"Muzzle…" Colleen scolded as she looked at the Rottweiler.

Muzzle just grinned back at Colleen knowing she wasn't upset.

"*Yawn* I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. I think we're going to go lay down for a while," Hunter said.

"Agreed… after dhat long flight and all… *yawn*" Elise said.

"Da, a nap is sounding goodski…" Exile said.

Everyone filed out of the dining room and into their respective suites for some much needed rest after such a long day.

**Outside:**

The gardens were magnificent in their own normal respect, but with the addition of all the simple and elegant decorations for the ceremony it was like walking through the pages of a fairytale picture book. No church in the entire world could look more glorious.

The entrance to the ceremony was framed by a trellis that had been fashioned out of white covered wire and pink roses and white lilies woven into the framework.

"Oh my… this is so perfect," Jersey whispered in wonder as she gingerly touched one of the fragile flowers.

"Not as perfect as you are…" Blitz said.

Jersey turned back towards him and pressed close to him. She nuzzled his neck as they continued walking through the gardens.

The aisle had been outlined by rectangular planting boxes overflowing with Jersey's signature flowers: pink roses and white lilies. The smooth, short grass rustled under their feet as they continued their inspection.

White and light green cushioned chairs had been arranged in rows interspersed with flowering plants and hedged groomed to perfection. The Chancellor and his staff had really made this a wedding for royalty.

Jersey panned her eyes up to the altar and saw the glimmering gazebo adorning with light green and pink banners with beautiful Bavarian designs woven through them. Strands of clear crystal bubble lights were twisted and tied around each post and banister and ceiling beam.

"Blitz…! Jersey…! I'm so glad you're here. Heidi has been vaiting for you're approval," Johann said as he looked up from adjusting the small officiate stand where Confuse-Us would be.

"I don't know vhat to say, Kanzler… everyting's…" Blitz began.

"Perfect…!" Jersey exclaimed.

"I know meine Heidi vill be happy to hear dhat. Come, ve are almost finished vith dhe reception area. I hope you like vhat ve have done," Johann said as they followed him inside the grand ballroom.

As the trio entered through the oak doors, the scene was jaw-dropping. The inside of the ballroom was already masterfully designed to resemble the best example of an Old World Bavarian-style inn minus the liquid spirits.

Long banquet tables had been decorated with the wedding's theme flowers and colors with the touch of a true artist. Decorative German beer steins accented the table pieces along with white doves nested into the flowers.

A large area had been cleared away to make room for the dancing and other festivities planned for the evening.

"Oh my… I… I… I don't know what to say…" Jersey stammered.

"Is dhere something wrong…?" Johann asked nervously.

"Are you joking…? Dhis is like a dream," Blitz reassured.

"I couldn't have created anything more perfect, Chancellor. Thank you… thank you so much…!" Jersey said hugging Johann tightly.

"I'm so glad. Everyvun vill be glad to heat dhat. Vell, vhat do you two have planned for dhe rest of the afternoon?" Johann asked.

"I vas going to take Jersey around town until dinner tonight. Dankeschön, Meister… for all of this…" Blitz said.

"Dhis is dhe very least I could do for meine bester Freund und Vertrauter (Best Friend and Confidant)," Johann replied.

Blitz said nothing and just hugged the Chancellor around his neck.

"It is a gut time to go out in dhe town. All kinds of tings going on … I believe dhere is a traditional dancing expo going on in dhe center of town," Johann said.

"That sounds like a great time! I've never seen any of your traditional dances. Might help before the wedding this Friday…" jersey said.

"JA and give me a refresher course. Danke Meister… ve vill see you at dinner… eight o'clock still…?" Blitz said.

"JA and I have a surprise for you dhen… but go enjoy yourselves…" Johann said as the pair left back through the garden.

The canine couple waved as they exited the ballroom.

"So… should we walk or take a vehicle…?" Jersey asked as they opened the front door of the mansion.

"One gut ting about having me around… no need for a vehicle…" Blitz said as he began to lift off of the ground.

"Ha-ha… lead the way, Darlin'…" Jersey laughed as Blitz wrapped his arm around her and she wrapped hers around his neck.


	11. Wedded Bliss

The January morning sun began trickling through the window slowly melting the frost concealing the inside of the room where the bachelors had called home for the past week. However, today, that would change for one of them.

Blitz had been up for a little while. Part of it was nerves of excitement, but mostly he had been in a routine of rising early to meditate before the start of any day since he returned to Headquarters. He dressed himself and quietly eased out of the room. The rest of the guys were still fast asleep and from Exile and Brutus' snoring, they were completely out of it.

"Some tings vill never change…" Blitz laughed to himself as he padded down the hall.

Blitz made his way to the backyard and settled into his accustomed quiet place he had enjoyed for the past week. He sat on top of his old doghouse and positioned himself where he would see the sun rise over the valley.

"Today's the day…" Madame's sweet voice echoed in his mind.

"JA…" Blitz thought with a broad smile.

"I am so proud of you," Madame praised.

"Danke, Madame…" Blitz replied.

For the next thirty minutes or so, Blitz sat in the peaceful silence as the morning began to come alive. Small swallows began whistling their melodies through the air. Shades of warm peach and pink slowly painted the sky with a joyful glow over the snow and frost covered ground.

"Good morning, husband-to-be…" a familiar voice said behind him.

Blitz turned around to see the gorgeous form of his soon to be wife as she climbed up to sit next to him. Jersey snuggled close to him as the sun continued to rise into the sky.

"Guten Morgan, meine Liebe…" Blitz replied giving her cheek a small kiss.

"Today's the day…" Jersey whispered with excitement.

"Doesn't seem like it should be already…" Blitz said.

"I know… how long have you been up?" Jersey asked scooting closer to get warm.

"About an hour or so… I've been coming out here just to enjoy dhe quiet every morning," Blitz answered.

"I can see why…" Jersey said as the full glow of the morning had enveloped them.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Blitz asked.

"No, not yet, I wanted to eat with you," Jersey said.

"Gut… there's somevhere I vant to take you…" Blitz said.

"Where's that Darlin'?" Jersey inquired.

"You'll see… hang on…" Blitz said as they lifted off the ground.

"You have no idea how much I love it when you do this…" Jersey said as she held onto Blitz's neck.

Blitz just smiled as they took a leisurely flight into downtown Berlin. Most of the shops were just starting to open up, but the one Blitz had in mind had been alive way before dawn.

Blitz landed just outside a small bakery and delicatessen and knocked on the door. As the pair waited for an answer, Jersey looked up to see where her fiancé had brought her.

"What are we doing here, Blitz?" Jersey asked.

"Vell, since ve vill be surrounded by crowds later… breakfast for just dhe two of us sounded like a gut idea…" Blitz said.

"By the smell coming from the door, I'm already drooling," Jersey said.

"Hallo…? Oh mein…! Hereingekommen! Hereingekommen! So gut, Sie heute morgen zu sehen!" (Hello...? Oh my...! Come in! Come in! So good to see you this morning!) A tall full-figured man greeted as the door opened.

"Guten morgen, Arnold! Ich hoffte, dass mein Verlobtes und ich Frühstück hier genießen könnte, bevor die Festlichkeiten beginnen," (Good Morning, Arnold! I was hoping my fiancée and I could enjoy breakfast here before the festivities start) Blitz said.

"Selbstverständlich…! Gekommen in…!" (Of course…! Come in…!) Arnold said as he allowed the two to come into the warm, cozy shop.

"Oh it smells delicious in here!" Jersey said as the smell of freshly baked pastries filled her nose.

"Machen Sie sich zu Hause! Ich habe heraus Recht. Hilda, haben wir Gäste!" (Make yourselves at home! I'll be right out. Hilda, we have guests!) Arnold said as he ducked back into the kitchen.

"Isn't this the same bakery that took care of Mom and the others before you all found each other…?" Jersey asked.

"JA it is… seemed like a gut vay to spend the morning of our vedding…" Blitz said.

"It's perfect…" Jersey said kissing Blitz's lips softly.

After taking a seat in one of the cozy booths to wait for Arnold to return, Blitz and Jersey just enjoyed being together in peace. The rest of the day would be filled with attention, pomp & circumstance, and a tight schedule.

Jersey had brought her Guide to Paris with her so she and Blitz could look at all the things to do once they got there. So many wonderful things to look forward to: the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame Cathedral, and so much more…

"Frühstück wird für das glückliche Paar gedient! Segnen Sie Sie an diesem freudigsten Tag!" (Breakfast is served for the happy couple! Bless you on this most joyous day!) Hilda said as she, Arnold, and their four children brought out a true feast.

Fresh sweet breakfast rolls were stacked in a small wicker basket on a tray with several types of jams, jellies, honey, and butter. Sizzling smoked sausages were sliced into discs and arranged on a plate with small blocks of cheese. Lastly, two bowls of hot scrambled eggs topped off the mountain of food.

"Wow! Are you sure this is just breakfast…?" Jersey giggled.

"It's traditional for dhe bride and groom to have a gut meal before dhe vedding starts… also good common sense… ve'll need dhe energy," Blitz explained.

"It all looks fantastic!" Jersey said.

"Danke, Arnold!" Blitz said.

"Es ist mein Vergnügen. Genießen Sie!" (It is my pleasure. Enjoy!) Arnold said as he and the rest of his family went about tending the rest of the shop.

After a word of grace for the food and a prayer for strength for the day, the happy pair began to enjoy the wonderful meal that had been prepared for them.

"This is all… delicious…" Jersey said as she swallowed her mouthful.

"JA only dhe best for you…" Blitz said.

Jersey smiled at the sweet, sincere comment as she took one of the sweet rolls from the basket.

"You know… I'm surprised no one has…" Jersey began.

*RING* *RING*

"Called…" Jersey stated, feeling like she jinxed herself.

"I vas actually expecting it…" Blitz said laughing at Jersey's disgusted, yet happy, face.

Blitz took out his communicator and activated the view-screen.

"Hey Blitz! Where are you at? Is Jersey with you?" Hunter's voice asked through the small screen.

"Easy, Hunter. I took Jersey out for breakfast so ve could have a little peace and quiet together before ve had to get ready," Blitz answered.

"Cool! Just curious… take your time. Trust me… you'll need it…" Hunter said as he ended the call.

Blitz just laughed knowing the busy schedule that lay ahead. He and Jersey finished their breakfast in contented silence as the morning began to creep closer and closer to an end.

"Ready to head back, Liebchen…?" Blitz asked.

"Yes… oh my… it's already eleven!" Jersey exclaimed.

"Eleven…? I guess ve had better go and start getting ready," Blitz said as they left the bakery.

**Back at the mansion:**

Breakfast had come and gone and the wedding party had already separated to their respective dressing rooms to begin preparing for the grand day.

All of the men were gathered in their dressing room downstairs just beginning their preparations.

"Man, I wonder what's taking Blitz so long. The ceremony starts at three and it's already eleven-thirty," John said as he smoothed his shirt out underneath his shoulder straps.

"No telling… but it's not like it takes him hours to get ready any more…" Abel added.

"Trueski…" Exile commented.

"JA besides a little quiet time before all dhis starts makes dhe day a lot less stressful," Weis said.

As the men continued their dressing, the door to the room quietly opened.

"And speaking of the groom…" Hunter said as Blitz closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I took so long…it vas so easy to lose track of time…" Blitz said as he ducked behind the dressing panel.

"Not a problem, dude… glad you could spend some time with Jersey … I know I was glad to have some alone time with Colleen before we got married," Hunter said as he began to wrap his tie around his neck.

Not many words passed as everyone finished their preparations. A few adjustments here and there and the men were ready to go.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in…" Weis said.

"Guten Tag, meine friends…! I came to see how preparations vere going…" Johann said.

"Quite goodski, Comrade…" Exile answered.

"I do have another reason for my visit. Blitz, before you all head outside, dhere is something I vant to give you," Johann said reaching into his coat pocket.

"Vhat is it, Meister?" Blitz asked.

Johann pulled his hand back out and reached for Blitz's hand with the other. Blitz offered up his palm to feel a small object placed into it.

Once Johann's hand was pulled away, it revealed a shimmering golden ring… a signet ring with his initial engraved on it, similar to the one he had before.

"Meister…? Vhat is dhis ring for?" Blitz asked.

"I had it made for you specifically for today. I give it to you not as a ruler of a country, but as a man who looks at you as his best friend and confidant," Johann explained as he placed the ring on Blitz's right hand.

"I… I don't know vhat to say… Danke, Meister…" Blitz said embracing his former master.

"You're velcome. Vell, it looks like everyvun is ready…" Johann began.

"Not everyone…" Hunter said.

"Who is missing?" Brutus asked.

*ugh* *ugh*

Muzzle bounced in behind Johann and sat next to the bed he had claimed next to the heater, waiting for someone to put his wedding attire on.

"How could ve forget about you, Muzzle?" Hunter said as he attached Muzzle's green collar and ring pillow harness.

"Now... ve're ready…" Blitz said eliciting a laugh from everyone else.

As the men began to find their places for the ceremony, the ladies were busy preparing themselves for their grand entrance.

Make-up brushes, curling irons, perfume bottles all mixed their sounds together creating a blissfully giddy atmosphere.

Jersey had entered a few moments ago and was slipping into her wedding gown with help from Greta and Elise. Frieda, Colleen, Tia, Heidi and Eva were busy finished the last minutes touches on their hair.

"Can you believe the day is already here? It feels like we just flew in," Colleen said as she smoothed a pink lip stain over her lips.

"I know… I can't believe my little boy… my son is getting married," Frieda said with a smile that only a proud mother can produce.

Jersey came out from behind the dressing panel to receive a small gasp of awe from everyone. She looked more beautiful than the day they arrived.

"Jersey, you look… amazing…" Elise said.

Jersey turned to look in the mirror and saw the joyful glow emanating from the very core of her soul.

"Truly, I've never seen a more beautiful bride," Greta said.

"Thank you… all of you… If I was any happier I would burst…" Jersey said as she sat down at the vanity.

Tia began applying Jersey's make-up while Greta and Elise curled her head fur. The transformation from a woman to a bride was truly stunning.

Jersey watched out of the corner of her eye and giggled within her heart.

"Blitz is gonna flip…" Jersey thought.

"Dhere… all done…" Elise said as the last curl was pinned into place.

"Almost…" Frieda said as she removed the headpiece and veil from its sacred place.

Frieda carefully nestled the elaborate crown and lace veil amongst the silky black and white curls.

"Oh meine Lieblinge… you're absolutely gorgeous…" Frieda said.

"Thank you, Mom…" Jersey said as she and Frieda shared a small hug.

"Shall we then…?" Colleen led.

"Gerade ein Moment… Ich habe etwas, das für unsere schöne Braut speziell ist," (Just a moment... I have something special for our beautiful bride) Heidi spoke up.

"Was ist es, Madame?" (What is it, Madame?) Greta responded.

Heidi walked over to a small jewelry box and removed a small piece from it. She reached for Jersey's hand and placed the tiny gift into her palm.

Jersey looked at the slender golden ring that had been engraved with her initial and outlined in crystal. Tears of joy filled her eyes at the gesture.

"Ich möchte Ihnen dieses geben, um Sie als Teil unserer Familie und der Tochter von Deutschland anzunehmen," (I want to give you this to accept you as a part of our family and a daughter of Germany) Heidi said.

"She said dhat she gives dhis to you velcoming you to her family as vell as to Germany," Elise translated.

"Danke, Madame…" Jersey squeaked behind her joyful tears.

Jersey didn't know much German, but being around it for the past week she learned a few phrases. Heidi nodded as she placed the ring on her right hand.

"Mutter, ist es Zeit zu gehen," (Mama, it is time to go) Eva said as a small knock came at the dressing room.

"Lassen Sie uns zu unseren Plätzen, Damen kommen," (Let us be getting to our places, ladies) Heidi said as she led the way down the stairs.

**Just outside the garden ceremony:**

"Well, I have to say. This will be the first German wedding I've ever done…" Confuse-Us said as the men lingered around one side of the garden.

"Indeed… it is beautiful…" Master Shepherd said.

"I've never seen anything like it," Professor Hubert said.

"My staff really outdid dhemselves," Johann commented.

Blitz looked out into the full congregational seating and felt his heart begin to beat faster. Soon, Jersey would be his.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"I have two forty-five…" Hunter said.

"Oh! I'd better get to the bride. See you boys later," John said as he dashed back inside.

"We had better get to our pairs too, guys," Hunter said as the rest of the groomsmen left out.

"Getting nervous…?" Weis asked his son since they were alone.

"A little… but more joy dhan nerves… I know vhat I'm doing…" Blitz said calmly.

"I just vant you to alvays know your mutter and I are so proud of you," Weis said.

"Danke, Vater…" Blitz said.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" Blitz asked.

"Your Mutter…" Frieda said as she entered the room.

"You look beautiful, Mutter," Blitz said.

"Danke, meine Kind. Let's go get in our places," Frieda said.

Weis and Frieda left holding onto one of Blitz's arms. They lined up behind the procession of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Excitement filled the air as the processional music began to float through the air on the wings of the full orchestra.

Confuse-Us began his entrance down the aisle receiving respectful bows from the many guests that had gathered to witness the joyous event. Once he was in place behind the ivy and flower covered podium, the music shifted to signal the beginning of the processional of the wedding party.

Hunter and Tia began their march down the garden walkway. About four pews in, Abel and Elise followed behind them. The cycle continued as Brutus and Greta along with Exile and Colleen ended the processional.

Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids were in their places, the orchestra began playing a more majestic rendition of the processional music telling the congregation the groom was entering. With his parents close behind him, Blitz calmly proceeded to his place at the front of the altar.

The music lulled a moment to a quiet tune as Frieda kissed her son and Weis shook his hand giving him over to being the head of his own family before taking their seat on the front row.

Blitz took his place at the altar before Confuse-Us as the music began playing a quiet music box style tune as Eva and Muzzle proceeded down the aisle. Eva littered the walkway with pink roses and white lilies as Muzzle walked proudly beside her.

Heidi and Johann smiled at one another as their precious daughter walked down so happily next to the large dog. Muzzle stood next to Hunter while Eva stood next to Colleen.

Then, the orchestra began to belt out the beginning stanzas of the "Bridal March" eliciting a gasp of excitement from the crowd. Slowly, Jersey appeared with John leading her down the aisle looking like a vision sent from Heaven.

Blitz couldn't even think. She didn't even look like something worthy to look at. The snow white shimmer of her gown against the glow of her face adorned by the traditional headpiece had his heart beating faster than ever.

"Mein Gott… she looks divine…" Blitz managed to utter silently.

Unbeknownst to him, his jaw had dropped slightly as she approached him closer. Hunter had reached over and comically pushed his jaw back up in place giving him a knowing glance. Blitz smiled shyly as he returned his focus to the vision before him.

"He looks like a prince out of a storybook…" Jersey thought.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" Confuse-Us asked, initiating the ceremony.

"Wer gibt diese Frau, um zu sein heiraten zu diesem Mann?" Johann translated for the German guests.

"I do with my blessing," John said giving Jersey a kiss on her forehead and putting her hand into Blitz's.

"Welcome, friends and family of the bride and groom and from all Germany! Before we begin, is there any that can give a reason why this woman should not be wed to this man?" Confuse-Us said.

"Willkommen, Freunde und Familie der Braut und des Bräutigams und aus allem Deutschland! Bevor wir anfangen, gibt es irgendwelche, die einen Grund geben kann, warum diese Frau nicht sein sollte heiraten zu diesem Mann?" Johann translated.

Complete silence, save for the chirping of a few sparrows, reigned for several minutes.

"With that, anyone who kept his silence forever hold his peace," Confuse-Us said.

"Mit dem jedermann, das seine Ruhe für immer, hielt seinen Frieden zu halten," Johann said.

"Blitz, you may say your vows and place the ring on Jersey's hand," Confuse-Us continued.

"Blitz, setzen möglicherweise Sie Ihre Versprechen sagen und den Ring auf Jersey's Hand," Johann said.

Hunter picked up the wedding band meant for Jersey off of the pillow Muzzle had on his back and placed it in Blitz's hand. Muzzle moved over next to Tia for when it was Jersey's turn.

Blitz slipped the ring just barely onto Jersey's left hand before he began pouring out his heart.

"Jersey, ever since I first met you, I had no idea love could find me at dhe lowest point in my life. You started my life in dhe right direction. As time vent on, I've known vhat true love really is. I pledge to you today I vill honor and cherish you as dhe special treasure you are in my eyes. I vill stay beside you in dhe good times and in bad no matter vhat. I love you, Jersey. I give you dhis ring as a symbol of my promise to be vith you forever," Blitz said as he finished sliding the ring all the way onto her finger.

"Now, in your language…" Confuse-Us said.

"Jersey, seitdem ich Sie zuerst traf, hatte ich keine Ideenliebe könnte mich an dhe niedrigstem Punkt in meinem Leben finden. Sie begannen mein Leben in dhe richtiger Richtung. Als Zeitentlüftung an, habe ich gewusst, dass vhat Geliebte wirklich ist. Ich verspreche zu Ihnen heute mich vill Ehre und schätze Sie, während dhe spezieller Schatz Sie in meinen Augen sind. Vill I Aufenthalt neben Ihnen in dhe gute Zeiten und im Schlechten kein Angelegenheit vhat. Ich liebe dich Jersey," Blitz repeated himself only where the German guests could understand.

"Jersey, you may say your vows and place your ring on Blitz's hand," Confuse-Us said.

"Jersey, setzen möglicherweise Sie Ihre Versprechen sagen und Ihren Ring auf die Hand des Blitzes," Johann said.

Tia picked up the ring left on Muzzle's pillow and gave it to Jersey. Jersey slipped it just beyond the claw line on Blitz's left hand as she began her heart song to the one she loved with every fiber of her being.

"Blitz, the day I met you was no circumstance of fate, it was a divine planned meeting. Even though I had barely had time to know your name, I knew you were the one I had waited for. As we grew together, no man could be more perfect for me. As we stand here before our dearest friends, I promise that from this day on I will love and honor you not only as my husband, but as my soul-mate. I will be at your side forever no matter what comes our way. I give you this ring promising you I will always be true to you and only you. I love you, Darling," Jersey said.

"Now, in German…?" Confuse-Us said.

"Blitz, der Tag, den ich Sie traf, war kein Umstand des Schicksals, es war eine göttliche, geplante Sitzung. Obwohl ich kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, Ihren Namen zu kennen, wusste ich, dass Sie auf das waren, das ich gewartet hatte. Während wir zusammen wuchsen, könnte kein Mann für mich perfekter sein. Während wir hier vor unseren liebsten Freunden stehen, verspreche ich, dass von diesem Tag an ich Sie nicht nur als mein Ehemann liebe und ehre, aber als mein Seelenfreund. Ich bin an Ihrer Seite für immer, egal was unsere Weise kommt," Jersey said perfectly.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as the Border collie recited her vows in a language not her own like she had been born into it.

"Now, Blitz, do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in purity and love till death do you part…?" Confuse-Us asked.

"Jetzt Blitz, nehmen Sie diese Frau, um Ihre Frau zu sein? Um, in der Krankheit und in der Gesundheit, in gute Zeiten zu haben und zu halten und schlecht, in der Reinheit und in der Liebe bis Tod zerteilen Sie…?" Johann recited.

"JA ich tue… I Do…" Blitz answered.

"Jersey, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in purity and love till death do you part…?" Confuse-Us repeated the question.

"Jersey, nehmen Sie diesen Mann, um Ihr Ehemann zu sein? Zu haben Sie und, in der Krankheit und in der Gesundheit, in gute Zeiten zu halten und schlecht, in der Reinheit und in der Liebe bis Tod zerteilen Sie…?" Johann said.

"JA Ich Tue… I Do…" Jersey answered.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. What are you waiting for…? Go ahead and kiss her already!" Confuse-Us said.

"Durch die Energie, die in mir bekleidet wird, spreche ich Sie Ehemann und Frau aus. Auf was warten Sie…? Gehen Sie voran und küssen Sie sie bereits!" Johann translated as the congregation elicited a laugh.

Without a second thought Blitz closed the gap between him and now his wife and pressed his lips to hers firmly.

"AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOOOOO…!" all the canines howled together.

Blitz pulled away and noticed Jersey's faintly blushed cheeks, remembering seeing her blush this way before. He looked down and saw the reason for it.

He had levitated them about three or four feet off the ground again like he did the day he proposed to her.

"You remembered…" Jersey whispered with a soft smile.

Blitz just smiled as they returned to the ground as the recessional music began playing. Jersey grasped her husband's arm as they led the way to the reception.

Upon entering the ballroom, everyone took their seats as the marriage supper went into full swing. After all the plates had been served and everyone was beginning to enjoy the food, Johann stood up and motioned for everyone's attention.

"Congratulations to my friends on dheir marriage! May Gott bless dhem in every vay!" Johann said as he offered up a toast.

"Agreed!" came the unison reply.

As guests finished their meal, they began mingling around the edge of the dance floor enjoying the sounds of the orchestra entertained them till the bride and groom were ready for their first dance.

As their dishes were cleared away, Blitz took his bride's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor as the traditional waltz began to play.

The room, the guests, even the music began to fade away as they only were concerned with one another.

"Bolshoi, I was not knowing Comrade could dance so wellski," Exile commented as Blitz spun Jersey around so skillfully.

"Yeah, who knew…?" Hunter added.

"Just vait…" Brutus said as he and his siblings shared a knowing glance.

"For what…?" Colleen asked.

"Dhe party dances…" Greta explained.

"I can't wait…" Tia said slightly worried.

"Oh don't vurry… dhey're really fun and easy to learn…" Elise soothed.

The orchestra ended the waltz causing a thunderous applause from the crowd shaking the happy couple out of their haze. Suddenly, an exciting polka began signaling another traditional wedding tradition, the Veil Dance. Eva carried a basket around so those wishing a dance with the bride or groom would have a place to put their donation.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as guests began the fun.

"It's called dhe Veil Dance. If you vant a dance vith dhe bride or groom, you have to put money in dhe basket," Elise explained.

"Brilliant…!" Colleen said, rather pleased with the charming tradition.

After several rounds with guests, family, and friends, an upbeat but slightly calmer version of the music played during the Veil Dance signaled a time for anyone who wished to dance with whomever could.

The next few hours were filled with traditional dances and several fun group games. As the reception began to wind down, Jersey stood in the middle of the dance floor with her throwing bouquet causing a rush of single women to gather behind her.

With a gentle toss, the mad scramble for the coveted token of a guaranteed marriage in the future, the small package of flowers bounced around the crowd getting knocked around and kicked out of reach of any woman trying to lay hands on it.

Suddenly, it was launched into the air and came crashing onto Exile's head. Exile reached for the small cluster of pink roses and white lilies and turned bright red. Jersey turned to see who caught the small trinket and started laughing seeing where it had fallen.

"Nice catch, Exile…!" Hunter said.

Exile looked at the token and then at the jealous women who wished they could've caught it. Exile smiled as he tucked it into his shirt pocket.

Jersey latched back onto Blitz's arm as they made their way to exit the reception. As they walked, white confetti came showering down on them as they stepped outside.

Blitz wrapped his arm around his wife and disappeared into the darkness to the room given to them for the most special of nights… the first one they would share as husband and wife.

"Yet another happy ending…" Hunter said as he wrapped his arm around Colleen's shoulders.

"Couldn't agree more, Love," Colleen said as they returned inside.

_**Love at last can begin from the most unexpected circumstances and blossom into the most glorious lifetime filled with joy…**_


End file.
